Showdown
by IHeartLogiebear
Summary: A group of teens find their lives being turned upside down when a mysterious teacher starts working at Hollywood Arts. Strange things are happening in Los Angeles and when trouble hits Hollywood Arts, these teens set out to learn the truth.
1. Here For The Party

**Here is my new story! First, you should know that Tori is gonna seem a bit out of character at first! You might even think "What? Tori would never act like that." Well, I'm having a little fun with the Tori Goes Platinum thing. You know, when Mason was trying to turn her into a bad girl. What if fame truly went to her head? ;) **

**Also, I will be writing my own lyrics for the story, since we can't copy and paste lyrics! I'm a little nervous about you all seeing them, but I hope that they're good:)**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own BTR or VicTORious! I am just a fan that loves writing stories about the characters:)**

Boredom. That's the only thing Allyce Mitchell is feeling right now. Her best friend, Cat Valentine, dragged her to another one of the wild house parties thrown by HA's very own queen bee Tori Vega. HA stands for Hollywood Arts, the performing arts school that she and her brother, Logan, attend. Ally loves Hollywood Arts, but she is not a big fan of some of her fellow students. Tori and her second-in-command, Jade West, are at the top of the list.

Most people that have met Tori think "Oh, who could ever hate that girl?" Well, she was okay when she first came to HA. She was sweet, likable, and friendly. About two years later, Tori was asked to perform at the Platinum Music Awards, she became famous, and now she's a total gank. She mostly have everyone fooled, except for Ally. She doesn't know why Logan and his friends find to be so "hot" about that girl. She's pure evil! Ally knows that it's a strong word, but it's the only word she can think of. Here's an example of her terrible behavior. She took a picture of a hobo, taped Ally's face to it, and taped the new creation to Ally's locker with the word "freak" written in big letters. She seems to think that Ally doesn't know that she was behind the joke, but she is sadly mistaken.

While everyone else is getting drunk, stoned, and whatever else, Ally is content with just sitting on the porch swing with her favorite book, Chauncey Jackson and The Magic Gallows. She doesn't understand why everyone likes these wild parties so much. They don't seem all that fun. The only somewhat exciting thing she has seen is Lucy Stone and Stephanie King stumbling onto the porch and falling flat on their faces. She hated seeing them fall, but she couldn't help giggling because they were laughing pretty hard themselves. She and Dak helped them up, though.

"Are you ever gonna come inside?" Cat asks her.

"Don't think so." Ally says, her eyes glued to the page. She'll let everyone else party the night away, but she'll just be reading. No drugs or alcohol for her. She wouldn't mind if James came and sat with her for a while, though. No one except Cat knows this, but she has a small crush on her brother's friend. Hey, all the girls love James. He's cute! Sadly, he is dating Lucy. She's okay, but Ally can't help being just a tad jealous.

"Please." Cat whines. "I need you to sneak me some Bibble!"

"Cat, you're not getting anymore Bibble." Ally says sternly. Ever since Mason Thornsmith, the guy in charge of the Platinum Music Awards, gave her some Bibble, she has been seriously addicted to the stuff. In fact, Ally is starting to worry about her.

"Aw, phooey." Cat pouts.

"Have you seen Logan?" Ally asks her.

"Back yard." Cat replies, still pouting. Ally smiles and pats her red haired friend's head, heading into the large house. Tori is entertaining a small group of people in the kitchen, Jade appears rather annoyed that for some reason, and everyone else is busy making fools out of themselves. There are a few seemingly sober people left, though. Jo and Kendall still seem normal.

"Hey, sweet thang." Jett slurs, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Go lay down or something." Ally says, gently pushing him away. "You're totally smashed."

"I know!" Jett yells proudly before stumbling away. Ally rolls her eyes and begins walking toward the back door, giving Tori and Jade a wave as she walks by. They pretend to ignore her. She may not be crazy about them, but she tries to avoid fighting fire with fire. She believes in killing them with kindness. Just because they act like jerks doesn't mean that she has to sink to their level.

"Camille, just sit down." She hears Logan tell his girlfriend.

"I don't wanna!" Camille retorts, standing on the bench. Ally holds back a laugh at the sight of her brother's girlfriend dancing to the rowdy Ke$ha tune. Poor Logan looks embarrassed, but that's just his personality. He gets worried about pretty much everything. He doesn't even like for her to go skateboarding because he's afraid she'll get hurt.

"Whoa, leave your jacket on!" Logan says suddenly, reaching for his girlfriend's hand.

"Why?" Camille asks, pulling him into a kiss.

"Because you wore nothing but a bikini top under it." Logan reminds her.

"I thought you would like that."

"Cammie, this isn't a pool party." Logan says, keeping his arms around her waist. Ally silently questions how those two ever got together. Logan is shy and a little on the nerdy side, while Camille is wild and dramatic. They've made their relationship work for more than a year, so they must be doing something right.

"Dude!" Carlos says excitedly, rushing onto the back patio. "I'm gonna ask Tori to dance! Wish me luck!"

He doesn't even give anyone time to respond before he rushes back inside. Ally sighs and shakes her head. Carlos is so unbelievably girl crazy that it isn't even funny. He's almost as bad as James when it comes to the ladies. Logan and Kendall are the only ones that are in_ serious _relationships. Logan is with Camille and Kendall is with Jo. Yeah, James is dating Lucy, but Ally has caught both of them checking out other people. They'll be broken up in a few weeks.

"Where have you been?" Logan asks her.

"Outside, away from the crazy." Ally tells him, looking around the back yard. Jennifer Woods and Jennifer Williams, also know as Blondie and Curly (Ally's secret nicknames for them) have already passed out. Wow, that's embarrassing.

"Okay, will someone tell Sinjin to leave me alone?" Jo complains as she and Kendall walk out the back door.

"We were enjoying some alone time and that weirdo showed up and hit on her!" Kendall adds, very irritated. Hey, no one wants to see someone else flirting with their significant other. If Ally had a boyfriend, she wouldn't want girls all over him. Sadly, she has never had a boyfriend. Sometimes she worries that she's gonna grow old and alone, but that's a completely different story.

"You know Jett tried to hit on me?" Ally questions, hoping to distract them.

"Ugh, what a jerk." Jo says, shaking her head. "Just ignore him."

"I want Bibble!"

Ally sighs heavily. "I'll be right back." She walks back into the house. "Cat, you can't have Bibble!"

Luckily, she reaches Cat before the girl can reach for the large bowl of Bibble. Cat and tasty British snacks? Not a good mix. For a few days, her parents had her handcuffed to a Bibble guard, but she managed to convince them that she was no longer addicted to Bibble. Ally can't believe that they fell for it. That's the thing with Cat, though. In order to get what she wants, all she has to do is smile and bat those eyelashes.

"No Bibble." She says sternly, pulling Cat away from the dining table.

"Come on, Ally." Tori says smoothly, walking over to them. "Just give her a little nibble of the Bibble."

"She's not suppose to have any." Ally replies. She's amazed at how she manages to stay so calm around this girl. Mason Thornsmith and his people somehow managed to completely corrupt Tori Vega. She tried going against everything they wanted her to be, performed at the show, but they ended up starting their "turn Vega into a rebellious, spoiled monster" plan back up again and they succeeded. At first, it was all an act, but she got so used to behaving like a jerk that she forgot who she use to be. Tori Vega isn't so sweet anymore.

"Of course not." Tori says coolly, snatching up a handful of Bibble. "Hey, wanna get onstage and doing a song with me? I mean, we all know that I'm better than you, but..."

"Fine." Ally says calmly. Tori wants to get competitive? Fine! Ally has no problem with a little competition. Heck, she was playing Battle Blast with Logan the other day and beat him, like, three times. Someone needs to let Tori know that she's not as awesome as she thinks. If there was a way to get the old Tori back, that would be fantastic too.

"Let's go." Tori replies, bumping Ally's shoulder as she walks past her.

"I don't like new Tori." Cat says sadly. "She's mean."

"Blame Mason Thornsmith." Ally mumbles before following Tori to the stage. Well, it's not really a stage. It's just a platform with a piano and the staircase leading to the next floor, but it has been turned into a stage for the party.

**Ally: **_You look at her like I don't exist_

_Is she what you really want?_

_Forget every moment we spent together_

_I guess it meant nothing to you_

**Tori: **_You put me through hell_

_Like I didn't even matter_

_Go and find someone else _

_That'll fall for you_

**Both: **_Go ahead, do what you want_

_We are done_

_I'm not wasting my time_

_Crying over you_

_Because you aren't worth it_

_Not this time_

**Ally:**_ Enjoy that girl you met last night_

_Remember, she's not me_

_If you don't care, that's fine by me_

_That's fine_

_I'll find someone better_

**Tori:**_ You had the nerve to betray me_

_And you didn't care_

_Don't you feel guilty at all?  
I guess not_

**Both: **

_Go ahead, do what you want_

_We are done_

_I'm not wasting my time_

_Crying over you_

_Because you aren't worth it_

_Not this time_

**Ally: **_Her number is on your hand_

_You are nothing to me anymore_

**Tori:**_ I am the best thing that has ever happened to you_

_You'll be sorry that you broke my heart_

**Both: **_Go ahead, do what you want_

_We are done_

_I'm not wasting my time_

_Crying over you_

_Because you aren't worth it_

_Not this time_

The partygoers scream and cheer for them. While Tori revels in the attention, Ally hurriedly walks offstage. She notices Carlos standing nearby, anxiously waiting for Tori to get offstage. She hates to be Debby Downer, but she hopes that he realizes that Tori has been rumored to be dating Dak. She isn't sure if it's true or not, but she has seen them hanging out a lot. They certainly act like a couple.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" She asks Jo, who looks very interested in her cell phone all of a sudden.

"I'm looking on AM LA's website and there has apparently been some mysterious deaths happening." Jo tells her. "It's pretty crazy."

Didn't Ally read something like that last night? She remembers reading something like Jo just mentioned. Oh yeah...

"Come to think about it, I did hear about that." She responds. "Do they know what might be going on?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"I'm sure they'll find something out eventually." Ally says before returning to the back porch. She sits next to Logan on the bench, resting her head on his shoulder. Unlike some siblings, they are actually really close. In fact, Logan is her best friend. Along with Cat, of course. Yeah, Ally loves teasing him and jokingly referring to him as a nerd, but she loves him.

"Where are you taking me?" Lucy groans as James drags her onto the porch.

"I'm taking her home." James says, holding onto his girlfriend.

"You're sober, right?" Kendall says apprehensively.

"Dude, my mom would kill me if she ever caught me drinking." James says before leading Lucy toward the gate. Cars are parked everywhere and James apparently parked to the side of the house, rather than out front. There probably wasn't any room out front.

"Don't let Lucy embarrass herself!" Ally calls out. James laughs, but Lucy responds with a rude gesture in Ally's direction. You know, she feels kind of bad because she and Lucy are friends, yet she has a crush on Lucy's boyfriend. Is that wrong?

"Well, Tori is apparently taken." Carlos mumbles as he walks outside. "She and Dak were making out."

"You know, I heard Stephanie has a crush on you." Logan tells him.

"Really?" Carlos says slowly. Logan nods and Carlos seems to cheer up just a little bit. There are plenty of girls that would be happy to date Carlos. He's sweet, adorable, funny, and adventurous. Ally knows a few girls, including Stephanie, that would love a guy like him. Since he and Sasha broke up last month, they've been trying to help him get a new girl. He has been eyeing Tori, Jade on occasion, but his chances aren't very high. Those two are unattainable. Jade has been dating Beck Oliver since Freshman year and Tori may be in a relationship with Dak.

"Bibble?" Cat says cheerfully as she walks out the back door, holding handful of Bibble. Ugh, what are they gonna do with her?

"Cat, no Bibble." Ally says, taking the Bibble from her.

"Why?" Cat whines.

"Because I said so." Ally says, gently smacking Cat's hand as she tries to grab the Bibble.

"Hey, let me have that." Carlos says, taking the Bibble from Tori.

"Hey!"

"You're banned from eating this stuff, Kitty Kat." Carlos replies before walking back into the house. Ally can see that Cat is upset, so she should probably find a way to cheer her friend up. Andre Harris got one of the best DJ's in LA and Ally can probably get the guy to play Cat's favorite song, Number One. The singer, Ginger Fox, is a total psycho, but she does make good music.

"Hey, I need you to play Number One." She tells the DJ. "I've got a Bibble addicted friend who is not allowed to have any and she's kind of upset. This song always cheers her up."

"Got it." He says, putting the song on. An excited "Yay" is heard over the rest of the crowd, a voice that could only belong to a certain little red head. Yep, she definitely isn't thinking about Bibble now.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	2. New Teacher

"Hey, did you hear that they finally found a new teacher to replace Mrs. Campbell?" Jade asks Tori while they take their History books out of their lockers.

"I heard she got fired."

Logan, Camille, and Ally stand by their own lockers and listen to Tori and Jade's ridiculous gossip. Mrs. Cambell use to be their History teacher and she did got get fired! She just had a baby and she is taking an indefinite maternity leave. Helen, the principal, hired a substitute until she could find a permanent replacement. Apparently, she finally did it. It'll be interesting to see who it is. Hopefully, he's not mean. They use to have a really mean Science teacher that was always yelling at them. Who did she hate the most? James and Lucy. They never even behaved badly or anything. She just didn't like them for some reason.

"They should really find out the whole truth before they start talking." Camille whispers.

"I know." Logan agrees. He thinks that gossip is stupid, especially when someone doesn't know the truth. Why talk about something when you don't even know what's going on? Tori and Jade are always like that, though. They just talk trash whenever they want, whether it's true or not. Logan, like everyone else at Hollywood Arts, misses the old Tori. You know, the sweet and friendly one. This new Tori is a total gank that thinks she's better than everyone else. It's great that she got to perform at the Platinum Music Awards, but she became a complete jerk after that.

"I think we should have some fun with this new teacher." Jade smirks.

"Yeah, let's do that." Tori smiles.

Logan feels so bad for the new teacher, having to deal with Tori and Jade everyday. Those two are monsters. Before the Platinum Music Awards, Jade didn't even like Tori, then Tori performed and became famous, so Jade thought that being best friends with Hollywood's favorite overnight sensation would make her famous too. Well, that's what Logan is assuming. He doesn't like who Tori has become. No one does. They all accept her change in behavior, though. Mostly because she scares them. They're all afraid that she'll freak out and flip a table if they do anything that might make her mad.

"Hey, I'm gonna see what the guys are up to." Logan says before walking across the hallway. He's in a band called Big Time Rush, along with Kendall, James, and Carlos. They were discovered by Gustavo Rocque a little over a year ago. They may not be superstars yet, but they're getting there.

"No, Carlos, we're not going bungee jumping!" Kendall argues.

"Why not?" The shorter boy whines.

"Because Gustavo said we're not allowed to do anything dangerous." James reminds him.

Sometimes Logan wonders how he manages to fit in with his friends. After all, he's nothing like them. He's shy, nerdy, and occasionally awkward. Of course, he has become slightly more confident since joining BTR. He even has a girlfriend that he asked out by himself. Before, it was always James or Ally setting up the dates or girls asking Logan out. He has come to really enjoy life in LA and it's great that they convinced Gustavo to let them attend Hollywood Arts. If the school accepted them, of course. They performed their song, Big Time Rush (Yes, the same name as their band), and the principal loved it. A few months ago, Helen replaced him and they had to audition again. They performed "Music Sounds Better With U."

"Ready to go to Sikowitz's class?" He asks them.

"Uh, yeah." Kendall replies, closing his locker.

The four boys turn right and walk down the hallway with Ally and Camille until they arrive at Sikowitz's classroom. They know that he's probably not here yet, though. He's always about fifteen minutes late to class. That's why no one rushes to his class. They hope that he won't be too late.

They walk into the classroom and sit in their usual chairs. Andre, Beck, Robbie, Rex (Robbie's puppet), Cat, and some other kids are already here. Logan sits between Ally and Camille, then he takes his cell phone out of his bag. Whenever Sikowitz is late, Logan entertains himself with reading news websites. He's been keeping up with those strange deaths that have been happening in LA. That's the current hot topic at Hollywood Arts. It's a terrible thing, but everyone has been talking about it.

"Where is Sikowitz?" Cat wonders.

"Do you think he got arrested again?" James asks. "Last weekend, I was at the Grove and I saw him getting chased by cops."

"On his Slap page, he said that he's on his way to class." Ally says just as Tori and Jade walk into the room. They go to their seats, taking their cell phones out.

"Okay, I'm here!" Sikowitz says, climbing through the window. Yep, sometimes he likes to enter his room through the window instead of the door. He's definitely far from being a normal teacher, but they all love his class. He makes class really exciting. So his students are okay with him not being completely right in the head. Sure, the man is addicted to coconuts and says really strange stuff sometimes, but at least he keeps his class interesting.

"What are you gonna teach us today, Sikowitz?" Andre asks.

"Aw, chiz, I left my lesson plan at home." Sikowitz says. He tries to remember what today's lesson was, but they can all tell that he's having trouble with that. What will they do now? If Sikowitz can't remember what today's lesson was suppose to be, then they'll have to find something else to do.

"Hey, let's watch my new music video." Tori says proudly, walking to the front of the room.

"Yay." Jade mutters sarcastically.

Since Sikowitz hooked his laptop up to the projector screen, all Tori has to do is search for the video. As soon as she finds it, she clicks on it and the video can be seen on the large white screen. Her first single, Make It In America, was a huge success and now she has a new song. The record company is taking inspiration from Ginger Fox for Tori's debut album, which Logan personally considers a terrible idea. Ginger Fox is insane. She needs to go back to the mental hospital.

Everyone else, including Sikowitz, is just looking at their phones. Tori is the only one really interested in the music video. Her music has always been really good, but her style has taken a turn for the worst. Now her music is a cross between Lindsay Lohan and Britney Spears. And the way she dresses in her videos isn't so great either. No one understands why she let her record company turn her into some skanky wild child. You know how Hollywood always has that one celebrity that is constantly partying, dressing like a skank, and just getting into trouble? That is exactly what Tori has become.

"My goodness, Tori, what are you wearing?" Jo questions, looking at the screen.

"A corset." Tori replies in a "duh" voice.

"Fame ruined you, Vega." Lucy says flatly, not looking up from her phone. Tori rolls her eyes and flips her hair over her shoulder, smiling proudly at the screen. Isn't it stupid how she thinks that she's so fabulous? She has become worse than her sister! The only difference is that Trina is a terrible singer and Tori actually does have talent. Their attitudes, however, have become sickeningly similar. They both think they're better than everyone else.

"Speaking of me, I will be performing at the Gorilla Club next weekend." She tells them.

"Exciting." Everyone murmurs in sarcastic unison. The best thing would be to just ignore her. If they give her any attention, she'll never shut up.

* * *

James and Carlos watch from a distance as Tori tapes another poster of herself inside her locker. Whatever...They've gotta get to class. They don't have time to watch her occasionally very amusing obsession with herself and her career. So they turn around and start walking down the hallway, eager to meet the new history teacher. They would never admit this to anyone, but they thought Mrs. Campbell was a very attractive woman. She's thirty five, but she doesn't look a day over twenty five. Seriously, she looks very young for her age. They hope that Hollywood Arts hired another teacher as attractive as her.

"Jade, did you and Beck break up yet?" Carlos asks as they follow the dark haired girl to class.

"No, we didn't break up!" Jade snaps, storming into the classroom. It must be that time of month. Then again, she's always kind of cranky. They don't even know why. Anyway, they walk into the classroom and immediately notice a tall man in a black suit standing at the front of the classroom. His back is facing the class and he's writing something on the blackboard. He must be the new teacher. Well, they were hoping for a young and appealing lady, but maybe this guy will be cool.

"Who's he?" James whispers to Ally.

"Mr...Hunter." Ally replies. James shrugs and sits in the desk next to her, watching Mr. Hunter in curiosity. Finally, he turns around and faces the students. He's a fairly attractive guy, somewhere in his late thirties, with tan skin, dark brown hair, and green eyes. He seems like a pretty easygoing person too. Definitely not as easygoing and weird as Sikowitz, but James can sense that he's gonna be a pretty cool teacher.

"First of all, my name is Mr. Hunter and I am so excited to be here at Hollywood Arts!" He says. Okay, so his tone is kind of creepy, but that doesn't mean anything. A lot of people seem creepy, but they're totally harmless.

"You know, you are the hottest teacher I've ever seen." Some girl points out.

"You are such a weirdo, Samantha." Tori says as she walks into the classroom.

"Wow, we have three celebrities in our class!" Mr. Hunter says, obviously impressed. "Tori Vega, James Diamond, and Carlos Garcia!"

Tori, James, and Carlos smile, pleased that he pointed that out. James and Carlos aren't completely self absorbed (Okay, so James may be a little self absorbed), but they enjoy when teachers point out their celebrity status. They really can't help it.

"Now, let's learn about History!" Mr. Hunter tells them. Most of the girls in the classroom giggle and nod as they open their books, along with the rest of the class. James and Carlos glance at each other, proceeding to look down at their books.

* * *

**I got a 750 piece puzzle of Times Square! :D**

**Anyway, the excitement will start in the next chapter:) Something big happens! :O**

**Review! :D**


	3. Unforgettable

"Okay, seriously? Who does she think she is?" Tori gasps, staring at her phone. Why is she so mad? Lucy Stone shared a video of Tori "stumbling" out of a nightclub with Dak with the caption "Got any other boyfriends, Tori?" That little skunkbag thinks she can go around talking trash about people? Well, she's not gonna get away with it. Tori does not let people disrespect her like that. She is gonna find Lucy and have a little talk with her. Really, why post a video and basically call someone a slut? It's not funny, it's not cool, and it will irritate the person that you're talking about.

"Who cares?" Jade snaps. Tori snatches her back and stands up, storming out of the library. She can hear Jade's footsteps behind her as she walks down the hallway, searching for Lucy. Knowing that girl, she's probably in an empty classroom with James. Everyone talks about them always glancing at other people even when they're together and Lucy has the nerve to criticize Tori? Uh, no way! Before she talks about someone else, she needs to look at herself. Tori just hates when people talk trash about her. Yeah, the outfits she wears for performances and music videos are a little revealing, she goes to nightclubs, throws wild parties, shoved ravioli down some guy's pants, and cursed at the paparazzi! But she's pretty sure that no one cares about that. That doesn't mean that she would cheat on her boyfriend.

She sees Lucy, Stephanie, and Jo standing by another row of lockers. Oh, that girl is gonna get it. She is really gonna get it.

"Hey!" She yells, walking over to them.

"What?" Lucy says boredly. Tori pushes her up against the lockers, while their friends watch in shock.

"Did you follow me to that nightclub just so you could get that video of me?" She growls.

Jade, Stephanie, and Jo cover their faces, hoping that no one sees the altercation. Tori has never been a violent person, but she has developed a really unexpected temper. She never use to get angry real easy. Yes, she would get frustrated, but she never lost her temper. But she has changed in a lot of ways.

"Maybe." Lucy says, pushing her away.

"You disgust me, you know that?" Tori shouts. Jade finally decides to step in, grabbing Tori's upper arms. Tori doesn't need to be getting into any fights, especially not over a stupid video. The tabloids post videos and pictures of her on the internet all the time, so Lucy posting something is really no different. They just need to let this go. Normally, Jade would get a kick out of seeing Tori get in trouble, but Tori's famous now and people pay more attention to her now. If she got into a fight at school, there's no doubt that it would end up in the tabloids. Jade's nice enough to keep Tori from getting too much negative publicity.

"Look, if you didn't want to be on video, you shouldn't have become famous!" Lucy retorts.

"And what about her?" Tori growls, pointing to Jo. "She commented on the stupid thing! Yeah, she apparently found it amusing!"

"Give it a rest, Tori!" Jo tells her.

"Fine." Tori says coldly. "But you better watch what you say about me because I will find out."

A terrified scream interrupts their discussion. They turn to face the direction of the scream, forgetting their argument. They start running in that direction, frantically looking around. They run up the stairs and run down the hallway, making a right turn down another hallway. That's where they find out what happened. A crowd has formed around a blonde haired girl's lifeless body. She's obviously dead. None of them know who this girl is, but that doesn't matter.

"What happened?" Stephanie asks frantically.

"I was walking to my next class and I found her!" Ally says before burying her face in Logan's chest. She's shaking as her brother holds her close, scared out of her mind.

* * *

The paramedics carry the girl out of the school on a stretcher, her body covered by a white sheet. Ally is still shaking, even with Logan's arms wrapped around her. She doesn't know what happened to that girl, but she was walking to class and she found the body. She is never gonna be able to get that image out of her mind. There wasn't a single red puddle in sight, so she's pretty sure that the girl's death wasn't murder. It was still scary finding a dead body, though.

"Hey, is she okay?" James whispers, rubbing her back.

"She's a little shaken up." Logan responds, kissing Ally's head. "I'm gonna take her home."

He waves at James before leading Ally out the front doors. She can't believe that someone actually died at Hollywood Arts. And that girl was probably only seventeen or eighteen years old! It's so sad that she lost her life at such a young age. Ally wishes she knew what happened. Was it a health problem? Ally wishes that she could wake up and find out that this was just a horrible dream, but it's not. This is reality. A very unfortunate and frightening reality.

"Can I come home with you guys?" Cat asks them. "My parents aren't gonna be home for a few more hours."

"Yeah." Logan says, opening the front passengers side door. Ally gets in, taking a deep breath. Today has been a really weird day. Okay, scratch that. It wasn't weird...IT WAS AWFUL! She's getting a headache just thinking about it. She just wants to go back to 2J and watch the guys try to beat each other in Battle Blast 4. She needs something to get her mind off the trauma she endured today. Really, how is she ever gonna get that image out of her mind?

"Hey, we'll watch a movie or something when we get home." He tells her. Ally nods as she rubs her temples, trying to soothe her aching head. Ugh, why did this happen? What about the girl's family? Ally knows that their lives will never be the same again. She feels so bad for them. It's gonna be awful getting a call from the hospital saying that their daughter died. Ally doesn't even like thinking about it. It makes her feel sick to her stomach.

She removes her cell phone from her purse, logging into Scuttlebutter. Maybe she'll be better after she has dived into the world of social networking for a while. Sometimes she even chats with friends on the site. If she's lucky, someone will be online right now. James? Kendall? Carlos? Anyone? She needs to get her mind off of today's shocking events. She was simply walking to her next class as usual and she finds a body lying on the floor! It didn't appear as if anyone attacked her, so it was probably a natural cause. Maybe she had some serious health problems. Death is never okay, but Ally would be really freaked out if it were murder.

"You know, Jade knew a guy whose dad bought a house and they found a dead body in one of the closets." Cat tells them.

"Yeah, this is perfect time to bring that up." Logan says sarcastically.

"Let's just be quiet." Ally says, closing her eyes. "I have a headache."

* * *

"Tori completely freaked out on Lucy today." James says as he sits next to Ally on the couch.

"Why?" Ally asks him.

"Apparently, Lucy thought it would be funny to follow Tori to some club and get a video of her leaving with Dak, along with a fairly rude caption."

James looks at his best friend's sister, realizing that she's still stressed about what happened today. If he found someone dead, he would be upset too. He feels bad that she had to find something so terrifying. James may have his self absorbed moments, but he cares deeply for his friends. Ally is like a sister to him and he hates seeing her scared or hurt. He wishes that he could do something to make her feel better. They watched New Town High for a while, but Ally still seems tense.

"Come here." He murmurs, holding out his arm. Ally gets closer to him and rests her head on his shoulder, while he wraps his arms around her. He doesn't know what happened to...Well, whatever her name is. But he feels bad too! She was too young to die. He wishes that they could know what happened. Will they ever find out? James doesn't know. The victim's family may want to keep the results private. It just sucks for those who are so curious to know why their classmate died.

"I'll never be able to forget what I saw." Ally tells him.

"I'm sorry." James murmurs, kissing the top of her head.

"Want a pudding cup?" Kendall asks her.

"Yeah." Ally responds, sighing heavily. She pulls away from James, suddenly feeling a pair of arms hug her from behind. She knows that it's Logan, so she doesn't need to turn around. While he stands behind her, Carlos sits next to her and rubs her shoulder. She's happy that she has such caring people in her life.

* * *

**The story will get more exciting from here! :O**

**Review! :D**


	4. Prank Or Not?

"Ally, you've gotta stop laying around." Logan says, trying to pull his sister off the bed. The girl whines and grabs the headboard, holding on tight as Logan grabs her ankles. He pulls as hard as he can, but Ally won't budge. Ugh, she's being so difficult. They have to be at school in an hour and she refuses to get out of bed. Okay, he knows that yesterday was upsetting, but she needs to get out of bed. She can't stay in this room forever. As scary as the experience was, Logan isn't letting his sister's education go down the toilet. He's gotta find a way to get her out of bed.

He gets a miscievous grin on his face, letting go of her ankles. She relaxes and lets go of the headboard, rolling onto her side. He suddenly grabs her and throws her over his shoulder, while she flails her arms and legs. As soon as he sits her down, she tries to run back to the room, but he grabs her and starts dragging her toward the dining table. He knows that she doesn't wanna do anything, but she needs to. He feels bad that she had such a bad day yesterday, but she can't mope around. She has friends in all of her classes, which should make her feel a little better.

"Come on." He says, gently forcing her into a chair. She sticks her tongue out at him and he ruffles her hair.

"I don't wanna go." She protests. She doesn't wanna walk down that hallway where she found the body yesterday. She isn't sure if Logan is aware of her concern, but she shouldn't have to tell him. She doesn't mind going to school, but she doesn't wanna walk down that particular hallway. She's never gonna be able to go to her R&B vocals class again without thinking about that poor girl and her suddenly shortened life. Maybe she can hide out in Lane's office!

"Too bad." Logan says, patting her head. Okay, now he's being a jerk. Look, she's just saying that she shouldn't be expected to go to school the day after finding a dead girl laying on the floor. It's cruel and unusual! She should have every right to mope around because yesterday scarred her for life. She feels sick everytime she thinks about it! What if she's on her way to R&B Vocals and she throws up? That would be so embarrassing! Why would Logan put her through that?

"You suck." She mumbles. Logan chuckles and walks to the kitchen. Ally is just being a drama queen. Once she gets to school, she'll relax. Well, he hopes.

"Hey, Jo can walk you to class." Kendall tells her. "Her class is right next to yours!"

"Thanks, Kendork." Ally mumbles.

"Hey!"

"I like that nickname." Carlos laughs.

"Well, I don't!"

"Stop going at it." Ally says as her cell phone beeps. It's probably Cat..or her brother. For some reason, Cat's brother has this really creepy crush on her. His name is Bryan and he's very cute, but he's weird. You know what he gave her for Valentines Day? A catfish! Yeah, an uncooked catfish with a note saying "Cook this, then meet me at the park for our date." What date? They're not even together! He also flooded her locker with love letters. How did he even know her combination? She ended up getting a new lock with a new combination.

"Okay, who's texting me?" She mumbles, opening the new text. Her eyes fill with terror as she reads the message.

_Can you guess who I am?_

A picture of a dark, hooded figure holding a gun, pointing it at the camera. Ally nearly drops the phone, but she manages to sit it on the table. Why would someone send her something like that?

Suddenly, simultaneous beeps are heard from Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan's phones. They frown in confusion and pull out their phones, reading their new messages. Ally watches as they get the same frightened expressions, glancing at each other. Ally won't cry. She doesn't cry. She may be freaked out, but she will not cry.

"Okay, who sent this?" James whispers.

"Ally, what was your message about?" Kendall asks worriedly.

"It said "Can you guess who I am?" and it had a picture of someone with a gun." Ally responds.

"That's what our messages said." Logan says, his voice shaking.

"Maybe it's just a prank!" Carlos says anxiously.

Kendall nods reluctantly. Yeah, maybe it's just a prank. It's probably some jerk from school pulling a sick joke on them. There's no way that this is a genuine threat! For now, he's just gonna assume that it's a joke, just like Carlos said. If anything else happens, then they should probably be a little concerned. Right now, however, they should just relax. It's just one message, you know? It means nothing. They shouldn't start worrying about it yet.

"Look, let's just forget about it." He tells them. "Like Carlos said, it's probably a prank."

James looks at the message again, cringing. A prank? Why would this person try to prank all five of them? James may not be the smartest person ever, but he's pretty sure that this isn't a prank. Someone is seriously threatening them. Yeah, maybe he's just being paranoid, but it's better than being oblivious to nearby danger.

"What if it's real?" He asks.

"Let's not worry about it yet." Logan says calmly. "Mama Knight made breakfast, so let's forget about the messages and just eat."

Ally watches as Mama Knight leaves the bathroom, smiling awkwardly. They can't let her know what they just received. If she knew, she would get all overprotective and never let them leave the apartment. Ally may be scared, but she doesn't wanna be trapped in the apartment. In fact, walking around will probably make her feel better. You know, as long as she has a friend with her. She's definitely in no condition to be alone. Okay, when did life get so weird?

"Grab a plate, guys." Mama Knight tells them. They all try to ignore their anxiety and concern as they grab a plate off the kitchen island.

"Who do you think sent the text?" Ally asks as she and the guys walk into Hollywood Arts. Tori listens carefully, standing with Jade, Trina, Beck, and Andre by the stairs. A text? Hmm, what kind of text? Normally, Tori wouldn't care, but she and her friends got some pretty creepy texts this morning. It was a picture of some creep pointing a gun at the camera with "Can you guess who I am?" as the caption. Pretty weird, right? Tori has already dismissed it as a prank text, though.

"Um, excuse me?" She questions, walking over to them. "What kind of text was it?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Kendall asks weirdly.

"Because my friends and I got this weird message with a creepy picture of a guy pointing a gun at the camera." Tori whispers.

"That's what we got!" Logan tells her. Tori's eyes widen in shock. Okay, that's really weird. All of them getting the exact same message? Something isn't right. Aren't most prank texts directed at one person? Could this have been a real threat? Now that Tori thinks about it, no prankster would send them such a horribly threatening picture. It's just wrong!

"Hey, come here!" She tells her friends. They all walk over to the group, confused.

"What's going on?" Andre asks.

"They received a weird text message just like the ones we got." Tori tells him. Wow, that's very weird. Andre was very creeped out when he received that text this morning, but he wasn't expecting to find out that other people received the exact same message. Wow, that's really strange. What's going on?

"Picture of some guy with a gun?" Beck asks them.

"Yep." James nods.

Beck frowns. Yep, that's not right. Someone is messing with them. It's apparently not a simple prank, though. He doesn't know who this person is, but he or she must really be trying to frighten them. Why? Beck doesn't know. None of them know what this jerk is thinking! They don't understand why someone would do something like this!

"Guys!" Jo says frantically as she, Camille, Stephanie, and Lucy rush over to them. "We got some freaky texts with this picture of-"

"A guy with a gun?" Trina says. "Same here."

"I wonder if Cat and Robbie got one." Carlos says, looking around.

"They're in Sikowitz's classroom right now." Stephanie says. "We could ask them."

"Good idea." Ally gulps. "Yeah, let's ask them."

They stay close together as they turn around and head to Sikowitz's class. It's kind of odd because Ally, the BTR guys, Jo, Camille, Stephanie, and Lucy are never seen hanging out with Tori and her crowd. Carlos is the only one that shows any real interest in her, but even he doesn't acknowledge her very often. He thinks she's hot and hits on her every once in a while, but it's not like he's ever seen sitting with her at lunch.

"This is bad." Logan panics. "This is really bad."

"Just calm down." Camille says as they enter Sikowitz's classroom.

"Hey, Jo," Rex says. "You looking for a love interest on your show?"

"Jett is my-" Jo says weirdly, glancing at the puppet. "Anyway, Robbie, Cat, we have a huge problem! Someone sent us a picture of some guy pointing a gun at the camera and-"

"We know." Robbie tells her. "Cat and I got the same message."

"Wanna get together at lunch and talk about it some more?" Ally asks. "Because class is gonna start soon."

"Yeah, just meet us at our table." Tori tells them. She doesn't have time for this. She has a science project to work on and she has a hair appointment after school. Her record company also wants her to get a tattoo on her ribcage. She doesn't really want to, but the last thing she wants is to get dropped from the label. So she doesn't need to waste time on some stupid prank.

* * *

"Why can't we be good looking like you?" Sinjin asks Logan.

"Walk away." Logan says, glaring at him. Without saying another word, Sinjin and his nerd friends get up and leave. They are pretty much obsessed with Logan because they're nerds and Logan is known as the nerd of Big Time Rush, the only difference being that he's popular and they're...You know, not so popular. They think that Logan's popularity will rub off on them. But their weirdness is the last thing he's thinking about. He can't believe he's sitting at Tori Vega's table, ready to discuss the threatening texts they received. He's not sure if it was a prank or not. He's hoping that it's a sick joke, but he's starting to have doubts.

"Okay, let's just see if we can figure out what's going on." Beck says, pulling out his cell phone. The others do the same, cringing when they see the picture. They feel sick whenever they look at it. Whoever sent this must be a very sick person. No normal person would send someone a picture like this. Most of them are guilty of pranking someone at least once, but they never did anything like this. Heck, Jade hasn't even went this far!

"Can anyone tell where it came from?" Andre asks, staring at his phone.

"It just shows the initials TH." Robbie responds.

"TH?" Cat questions, confused. Who is TH? She's really scared about this whole thing. She barely understands what's going on, but she knows that it isn't good. She definitely isn't use to getting such violent and threatening messages, though. All she knows is that it scared the chiz out of her. When she first looked at her phone, she thought that it might have been Ally texting her about their science project, but she opened it and saw this picture.

"Who is TH?" Jade screeches.

"Shut up!" Tori whispers harshly.

"Look, we can figure this out." Kendall insists.

"Sure we can, Kendall." James says sarcastically. "Sure."

"Can I have some oatmeal?"

"No, Carlos!"

* * *

**I would have updates this morning, but my internet was being stupid! It's working now, though:)**  
**I'll probably write another chapter of Unbroken tomorrow:)**

**Review! :D**


	5. Another Threat

"DOGS, YOU'RE LATE!" Gustavo yells as the guys and Ally walk into the studio. Gosh, he's so temperamental. Ally doesn't know why he's so irritable. It seems like he's always yelling at someone. It's kind of ridiculous. Who is that angry all the time? Ally certainly doesn't have an explanation for his temper. Kelly said that it's just his personality. Well, that's probably it, but it definitely doesn't help that the guys are always finding new ways to get on his nerves. He loves his dogs, though. He never admits it, but he would be very bored without them. He actually admitted that he liked them once, but only because Kelly made him do it.

"By five seconds." Kendall says flatly. Gustavo growls and points to the booth as the guys rush inside. Then he looks at Ally, giving her a warning stare. She rolls her eyes and walks over to a red beanbag, sitting down. Gustavo must be in a bad mood today or something. It might have something to do with his annoying new neighbors. It's apparently a couple and their really irritating son, who likes to throw water balloons at Gustavo everytime he walks outside. If Ally had neighbors like that, she would probably be annoyed too. She can give him sympathy for that.

"Dogs, I wanna hear you sing Love Me Love Me," Gustavo tells the guys. "And please do it right!"

Ally sighs heavily and pulls her notebook out of her gym bag. Whenever the guys are recording, Ally likes to write songs and draw little pictures in her notebook. She's gotta keep herself entertained. Of course, she also loves listening to the new songs that the guy's have been recording. She has fun at Rocque Records, even though her boys have a temperamental music producer. Of course, she's having a hard time enjoying it as much as she normally would. She can't stop thinking about everything that has happened these past two days. FIrst, a student dying, then she, the guys, and their friends received that text. Something doesn't seem right about that.

She draws a picture of a kitten in the margin of the page, giggling quietly. She looks up as the guys begin recording Love Me Love Me, humming along to the upbeat tune. She has heard them practicing the song in the past few days and she has been eager to actual hear them sing it with music. She just might have to get them to perform at her seventeenth birthday party. That won't be for a few more months, there's nothing wrong with planning.

Riiing!

She takes out her cell phone and looks at the caller ID. Oh, it's Cat!

"Hello?"

"Ally, my brother wanted me to call you and ask if you'll go on a date with him."

"No!"

"Okay, I'll tell him! Bye!" Cat says before hanging up. Okay, that was an odd phone call. Cat's parents need to tell Bryan to stop chasing after women that aren't interested. He's nineteen years old, so he should know that when a woman says she's not interested, she's not interested! Ally has turned him down several times, but he refuses to give up on her. Cat is her best friend, but she's afraid to go to the girl's house because Bryan won't leave her alone. Besides, he has this horrible German Sherpad that terrifies Ally.

She hums along to Love Me Love Me, watching the guys. Gosh, James looks adorable. She loves when he wears his hockey jersey. It's probably her favorite thing for him to wear. It's too bad that he has a girlfriend. Of course, he probably wouldn't be interested in Ally even if he were single. He wouldn't date someone as plain as her. He likes girls that are really beautiful. Ally just has average looks. She would have to become one of the "hot" girls to get a guy like him.

Anyway, she's thirsty, so she's gonna get a drink from the machine in the lounge. She stands up and walks out of the studio, humming Love Me Love Me. She finally arrives at the lounge, approaching the drink machine. She takes a dollar out of her jeans pocket and puts it in the machine, punching the correct buttons. Her Coke falls down and she reaches inside to grab it.

* * *

"Really? A salad? That's all you're gonna eat?" Trina asks Tori. "And no dressing?"

"Yeah." Tori replies, staring at the salad. When she first got signed, her record company thought that she should get in shape. So she's on a little diet. She eats a lot of fat free stuff and when it comes to mealtime, she always gets smaller portions. She doesn't whatever the record company tells her to do because she doesn't wanna get fired. Her friends and family think it's stupid, but she's just protecting her career. Her parents freaked out when she got her belly button pierced, so who knows what they'll say when she gets a tattoo. Trina has spent days trying to talk her out of it.

"Don't you think it's bad that the record company pushes you around?" Trina asks, looking her reflection in her compact mirror. Tori eats the salad in silence, annoyed with Trina's question. The record company isn't "pushing her around" for their own benefit. They're doing what they need to do for her to become successful. So far, it has worked out well. Her fans love her and her music! People are really looking forward to her debut album.

"That's ridiculous." She says, finally finishing the salad. She takes it to the dishwasher, turning the machine on before walking toward the stairs. She needs to get ready for her hair appointment. She's gonna dye her hair blonde. She asked Mason if it's okay and he approved. She thinks that changing her look will be a good thing. She'll look even more fabulous than she already does! Heck, she's already cooler than Trina! She knows that her sister isn't very happy about that, though. Oh well!

She walks into her bedroom, frowning when she sees her computer turned on. She hasn't even been on the computer today.

"Mom? Dad? Trina? Have any of you been using my computer?" She calls out.

"No!" They all say in unison. Hmm, maybe she left it on when she used it yesterday. It's just that she could have sworn that she turned it off. She reaches out and hits a button the keyboard, her eyes widening when she sees a frightening image. It's a poster of her, pinned to the wall with darts. "You and your friends are going down" is written in big red letters. Right below it, there is a smaller message that says "PS: Thanks for letting me use your computer." This guy was in her house. He came into her room and uploaded this picture to her computer.

Okay, she is cancelling her appointments with the salon and tattoo parlor. She suddenly doesn't feel like going anywhere today. And she's sleeping in the living room tonight. You know, so she'll be close to the front door if he comes back into the house. If he plans on returning, Tori wants to be close to the exit.

It's too bad that she can't tell her parents. Like Kendall's mom, Tori parents would probably try to lock her inside the house until the guy got caught. That's why they have to keep it a secret and try to handle the problem on their own.

* * *

"Gustavo must have been in a really bad mood." Ally says as the limo parks in front of Rocque Records.

"He's always in a bad mood." James replies. It's really nothing new. Gustavo is always yelling at them and criticizing them. They've gotten use to it. He still remembers their first few weeks in LA. Kendall was always talking back to Gustavo, Ally kept skateboarding in the hallways even when Gustavo told her to stop, and other things that annoy their producer. They've started behaving, but Gustavo still seems to find them annoying.

"What are you thinking about?" Logan asks Kendall.

"TH." Kendall responds. "I'm trying to think about who he might be. If we could figure out who the guy is, we could put a stop to his game. I've been thinking about everyone that has those initials, but none of them fit the description."

James is getting real tired of this. Everything was normal yesterday morning, then that girl died and they got that freaky text this morning. Why did everything suddenly turn to chiz? He just wants his normal life back. He wants to find out who this guy is, get him thrown in jail, and get everything back to normal. Worrying about some crazy psychopath is exhausting. James needs to go home and get some beauty sleep. He can't look good when he's tired.

Riiing!

"Hey, it's Tori." Ally says, looking her cell phone in confusion.

"Why would she be calling?" Logan asks her. Ally shrugs and answers the phone.

"Hello? Tori, why are you...What...What are you talking about..Oh my...Are you sure...Okay...Bye."

"TH was in Tori's room and he uploaded a picture of one of Tori's posters pinned to a wall with darts." Ally tells them. "And it said that she and her friends are going down. I know that none of us are really friends with Tori, but I think "friends" means all of us!"

"Okay, that's it." Carlos finally says. "We need to find out what's going on."

"Wow, Carlos." Ally says. "I've never heard you talk with so much authority before."

"I know."

* * *

**Review! :D**


	6. Insane

"This week has not gotten off to a good start, has it?" Camille says, carrying a bowl of popcorn over to the couch.

"Hell no." Lucy says, rubbing her temples.

"It's giving me a headache!" Jo adds.

"I'm ready to throw something out the window." Stephanie grumbles.

Okay, Camille can understand why they're all upset. This has been a bad week. Someone died and they've received threats, so it's no surprise that they're so stressed out. That's why she decided that they should have a slumber party. After the past three days being full of constant stress and anxiety, she just thought that they could all use a little relaxation. Yeah, having a slumber party on a school night probably isn't such a good idea, but they deserve to relax after everything they've been through this week. They're gonna eat popcorn, watch movies, and giggle over really stupid and pointless stuff that probably no one else cares about.

"Hey, let's just try to forget about that and just have fun." Ally says, pouring some Coke into six glasses. She and Cat grab their classes and the other girls do the same. She, Camille, and Cat seem to be the only ones trying to stay positive. Jo, Stephanie, and Lucy are in full freak out mode. Lucy claims to not be afraid of anything, but it's pretty obvious that this whole situation is scary for her. It's understandable, so she just admit that she's scared. She claims that she's frustrated, but not scared. Ally begs to differ.

"You know someone broke into Tori's house?" Cat says quietly. "He left a scary picture on her computer."

"What?" Stephanie whispers."Cat, how do you know that?"

"She called Ally." Cat responds. The other girls, except Ally, look surprised. They thought that the texts were the only threats that they've received. It seems odd that TH proceeded to threaten Tori again, but no one else. As far as any of them know, no one has broken into their homes and there are no strange pictures on their computers. Why was Tori the only one that received another threat yesterday? Maybe TH just didn't have time to get to everyone else.

"This is completely insane." Lucy says, getting really frustrated.

Camille looks at her friends, feeling just as confused as they are. She wants to walk up to TH and ask "Why? Why are you doing this?" He must have a reason. He wouldn't kill someone, send threats, and break into Tori's house for no reason, right? There has to be a reason for his sudden harrassment. It's too bad that they have no idea who TH is. That's why he used his initials. He doesn't want anyone to know who he really is.

"I know, right? I mean, I just can't figure out what his problem is." Jo says tiredly.

None of them can figure that out! There's some sick person out there that wants to destroy a group of innocent teenagers. Why? What did any of them ever do to anyone! As far as they know, Tori and Jade haven't even done anything to anyone. They're mean girls, but their pranks are mostly innocent. Maybe a little obnoxious, but not terrible. And they haven't pranked any adults. Just fellow students! The person in the picture is obviously an adult.

"Look, as soon as school is out for the weekend, we can investigate!" Ally tells them.

"Do you really think that a bunch teenagers can do anything?" Lucy asks her. "We don't know how to investigate!"

"Hey, we can do this!" Ally insists. "Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan think all agree with me! If we just work together, we can get to the bottom of this."

"Really? You think that we can do this on our own?" Stephanie asks her. "With no police involved? The easiest thing to do would be to call the police, tell them what has been going on, and let them handle it."

"If we tell the police, the media will get involved and there will be a lot of unnecessary controversy." Ally tells them. She looks at Cat, who nods in agreement. They can't let the police know what's going on. The BTR guys, Jo, Lucy, Camille, and Tori are all famous celebrities and they don't need any controversy. They're just gonna have to handle this on their own. Ally doesn't want anyone questioning them about this! That's exactly why they have to keep quiet!

"Yeah, I really don't feel like dealing with more paparazzi." Jo agrees. "Let's just handle it ourselves."

"Fine," Lucy sighs. "But I'm pretty sure that the purpose of this sleepover was to relax and not talk about that."

"Good point." Camille nods. "We'll talk about it later."

* * *

"Who is this guy?" Logan asks, looking through last the yearbook from last school year. "I've looked for everyone with those initials, but none of them fit the description."

"Maybe it's someone that doesn't work at Hollywood Arts." Kendall suggests.

Logan doesn't really agree with that. TH must be someone that they know and they don't know anyone with those initials outside of Hollywood Arts. Well, Logan doesn't remember anyone. He's almost certain that the culprit is involved with Hollywood Arts in someway, whether he's a student or a staff member. He's guessing that TH is an adult because the guy in the picture appeared to be an adult. What are some adults at Hollywood Arts that have the initials TH?

"It has to be." Logan says, closing the yearbook.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asks him. "Maybe it's a crazed fan or something."

What? It could be a fan that's complete obsessed with them. Logan thinks that it's someone they know, but it could be anyone. Yeah, it could be someone from Hollywood Arts, but it could also be a fan. Kendall just wants to find out who this guy is, get him arrested, and go back to their normal lives. That's why he wants to finish this as soon as possible. He's tired of thinking about TH and the kind of threatening acts that might be committed. Since he heard about TH breaking into Tori's house, he's also feeling kind of paranoid. He doesn't like being paranoid.

"Let's just try to focus on Hollywood Arts first and if we don't find him there, then we'll focus on people outside of the school." Logan says tiredly.

"Let's just go to bed." Kendall tells him. "We'll talk about it some more tomorrow."

"OH MY GOSH!"

"What was that?" Logan asks frantically.

"It sounded like James and Carlos!" Kendall says as they jump up from the couch, rushing toward the bathroom. James and Carlos are standing in front of the mirror, looking at it with horror. At first, Kendall and Logan don't understand why their friends are freaking out. Then they actually look at the mirror. "DIE" is written in big red letters. Oh my gosh, TH was in their house. How? How did he manage to get inside and do this without anyone noticing?

"He was here." James says, his voice shaking. "He was in the apartment."

"STEPHANIE!" Carlos yells, rushing out of the restroom. He pulls the front door open and runs down the hallway with Kendall, James, and Logan following close behind. They rush into the elevator and press the fourth floor button. This mystery is getting freakier every day. They don't understand why this guy is doing this. It's a good thing that Mama Knight is out of town. If she were here, she would be freaking out even more than them. And Katie is staying over at a friend's house. When they get back to 2J, they need to clean the mirror.

They finally arrive at Camille's apartment, pushing the door open.

"TH was in our apartment!" Logan says frantically. "He wrote "Die" on the bathroom mirror! He wants to kill us!"

"What?" Ally says in disbelief. "How did he manage to get in without you guys noticing?"

"Well, we went down to the pool for a while." Kendall says. "So he probably chose to go into the apartment when we weren't there to notice him."

"Alright, where's my shotgun?" Lucy says, getting off the couch.

"We're not gonna use...You have a shotgun?" Camille says, surprised. Lucy just nods in response.

"We've gotta do something." Jo says, shaking her head.

"Oh yeah." James agrees. "We've gotta stop him before he does something really terrible."

* * *

**Review! :D**


	7. Secret From The Past

"This guy has serious issues." Jade says as she and Tori walk down the hallway. "First, some girl dies, then the jerk sends us that text, then he breaks into your house, then he breaks into the guys apartment and writes "die" on their mirror? What is his problem? What is he out to destroy us? It's really wazzing me off!"

"Same here!" Tori replies.

Jo stands by her locker, subtly eavesdropping on their conversation. Why does she suddenly feel like locking herself in her apartment? Since her dad is in the CIA, she really shouldn't have anything to worry about, yet she feels terrified. She's tired of being harrassed by this guy. The fact that she doesn't know who he is just makes it worse. If they knew his identity, they could report him to police and just avoid him, but they don't know who is. That means that he could be nearby and they don't even know it!

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Jade snaps when Lucy accidentally bumps into her.

"Maybe you should move." Lucy retorts before walking over to Jo. "Hey, did you hear what happened to the guys?"

"Yeah." Jo replies. Kendall called her this morning and told her! First Tori, then the guys! Who's next? Jo? Stephanie? Lucy? Camille? Jade? She wants to get him put in prison, so he'll never bother them again! They've been dealing with this for nearly four days and it's already being taken way too far! He has no right to do this to them! What did they do to make him so angry? Even if they did anything, it doesn't matter! He still has no right to mess with them like this. They need to put a stop to this.

"It's so stupid." Lucy mutters.

"Kind of like you." Tori whispers in her ear.

"Alright, that's it!" Lucy says, ready to pounce on Tori. But Jo quickly grabs her and holds her back, watching as Tori and Jade give them sarcastic waves before walking away. Okay, Jo is also getting tired of those girls and their rude comments. Jo, Camille, Lucy, and Stephanie always seem to be the victims of their remarks. Jo doesn't believe in violence, but sometimes she finds herself wishing that Lucy and Stephanie would throw down on them.

"They're not worth it." She says, grabbing Lucy's wrist and dragging her down the hallway. They have to get to Mr. Hunter's class. Jo hates being late to class. She knows that Lucy doesn't really care, but she tries to keep her friend from missing too much class. They're gonna be graduating in a few months and Lucy doesn't need to be skipping class. The girl tries to act all tough and rebellious, but her friends know that she wants to graduate.

"Aww, still mad at me?" Tori asks with mock sweetness as Jo and Lucy walk into the classroom.

"Oh, you just watch! I'll pound you into a pulp." Lucy growls as she and Jo sit at their own desks.

"You know, you girls should try to be nicer to each other." Mr. Hunter tells them.

"But she started it." Tori says innocently. Lucy glares at her, but Tori just smirks in response. She is so immature. She thinks that she can get away with anything just because she's famous. Of course, she has all the teachers and other staff members fooled into thinking that she's so sweet and innocent, so that's probably why she can get away with being such a bully. As long as the adults are fooled, Tori is in the clear.

"Let's just start class!" Mr. Hunter says.

"Great idea." Ally says, shooting a glare at Tori.

* * *

"Hey, do you guys think that Mr. Hunter acts kind of...odd?" Carlos asks. "Not Sikowitz's kind of odd, but really odd?"

"Carlos, he's just a teacher." Logan says as they walk to their lockers.

Carlos sighs as he opens his locker. He doesn't know why, but he doesn't get a good vibe from that guy. Mr. Hunter seems to be very popular, but Carlos just thinks that he acts kind of weird. Then again, Hollywood Arts isn't a school for normal people. There are some pretty unusual people here, so Mr. Hunter actually fits in perfectly. Carlos just can't help being a little suspicious of him. Truthfully, the man is kind of creepy.

"Yeah, but-"

"Let's just go to class." James says, grabbing his science book. He closes his locker and heads off to class. Carlos sighs heavily and grabs his own science book, following James to to class. Maybe he's just being paranoid. There's probably nothing to be suspicious about. Although he's a little strange acting, Mr. Hunter seems like a really cool teacher. Carlos is just desperate to find out who TH is and he knows that anyone could be the culprit. Besides, there's no proof that Mr. Hunter is anything more than a high school History teacher. All they can really do is keep looking for clues that might lead them to finding TH's identity.

"What makes you suspicious of Mr. Hunter?" James asks him.

"I think I'm just stressed about everything that has been happening and it's making me paranoid." Carlos admits. Yeah, that has to be it. These past few days have been very stressful and it's getting to him. He needs to forget about it for a while. Yeah, he just needs to think about something else. He should think happy thoughts about kittens!

"Besides, I don't think Mr. Hunter acts strange at all." James tells him. "You're just imagining!"

Carlos nods reluctantly as they walk into their science class. Yeah, he's just imagining. Mr. Hunter is a perfectly normal teacher. Carlos needs to let go of his paranoia and just focus on something positive.

* * *

"Hey, who is Kaycee Brian?" Ally asks, flipping through an old year book. "According to the yearbook, she should be in the same grade as you guys, but I don't know her."

"Hmm, I don't know her either." Logan says, confused. He knows mostly everyone in the senior class, but Kaycee Brian doesn't ring a bell. She probably moved. Anyway, when he takes the yearbook from Ally and looks at Kaycee's picture, he's impressed with her appearance. He has a girlfriend, but Kaycee is a really attractive girl. She has brown hair and green eyes, not to mention a great smile. He wonders why she left Hollywood Arts.

"Hey, you guys are still looking at the yearbook?" Cat asks them.

"Yeah." Ally says. "Cat, do you know Kaycee Brian? She should be in the same grade as the guys, but we've never seen here before."

"Oh," Cat says nervously. "Well, Kaycee died a few months before you guys ever came here."

"Oh my..." Ally says, absolutely horrified. "What happened?"

"No one knows!" Cat responds. "She was on vacation with her family and her body was found in the river. The police never found out what actually happened, although they did mention the possibility of her death being an accident or even suicide. I don't think she killed herself, though. Her sister looked through her diary and found nothing that indicated a desire to end her life. And she didn't leave a suicide note! As far as know, the police finally decided that it was an accident."

"That's awful." Ally says, shaking her head. Logan nods in agreement. Kayce must have been at least fifteen when she died. She had her whole life ahead of her and it was ended way too soon. It's so sad! But he wonders why they never knew about this before. They've been here for a little more than two years and they never heard about it! Why didn't anyone tell them that another student has died before? Suddenly, Logan wonders if TH might be connected to Kaycee's death in someone.

"Do you think that there's any possibility that her death wasn't an accident?" He asks.

"Really?" Cat asks him. "You think that Kaycee was murdered?"

"Someone could have pushed her!" Ally says, agreeing with her brother.

"Cat, you said that she has a sister." Logan tells the red haired girl. "Do you know anything about her?"

"Her name is Amanda, she's a junior, and she's homeschooled." Cat tells them. "After Kaycee died, she became depressed and Hollywood Arts held too many memories for her, so her parents agreed to let her be homeschooled. Why?"

"I think we need to talk to her." Logan says. "Maybe she can help us."

"Cat, do you know where she lives?" Ally asks.

"Yeah," Cat nods. "She lives right across from me."

"We'll go and talk to her after school." Logan tells them.

They need to find out the truth.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	8. The Investigation Begins

"So...this is the place?" Logan says, looking at the two story Victorian style home. He, Ally, Cat, Kendall, James, and Carlos get out of the van, carefully watching the building. It's weird to think that they're at the home of a dead student's family. Should they be scared? Cat said that Mr. and Mrs. Brian work late, so Amanda will be here alone. That's good because they really don't need any overprotective parents throwing them out of the house right now. They really need to talk to Amanda with no interruptions. They need to put a stop to the threats and mysterious deaths. They can't do that until they find out who the culprit is.

"Yep." Cat nods.

James wonders if Amanda is as hot as her sister was. Okay, he knows that sounds bad. After all, he has a girlfriend. However, he really doesn't think that noticing another girl's good looks is a bad thing. Anyway, they step onto the porch and Kendall reluctantly rings the doorbell. James gulps when he hears someone coming to the door. No, he's not scared. He's a little nervous, though. He's worried that he'll say something stupid. At lunch, Cat told them that the last guy to offend her got kicked in the groin. James doesn't wanna be her next victim.

"What?"

They all take a moment to look at the girl standing in the doorway. She's kind of short, with dark brown hair that ends at her mid back and green eyes. She's definitely what James would consider attractive. She definitely resembles Kaycee. Speaking of Kaycee, what if Amanda doesn't wanna talk about her? It would definitely help their investigation if she would talk to them, but she may not be ready to talk about her sister. What if they mention Kaycee and she freaks out on them?

"Hi!" Ally says. "We're from Hollywood Arts and we would like to talk to you."

"About what?" Amanda asks boredly.

"Can we come in?" Kendall asks hopefully.

"Fine." Amanda says, stepping aside. "Again, what do you wanna talk to me about?"

"I'm gonna go to the restroom!" James blurts out before running into the nearest restroom. He locks the door and approaches the mirror, splashing some water on his face. He's James Diamond! James Diamond doesn't get nervous! Why is this situation freaking him out so much? For the most part, Amanda seems totally harmless. Sure, she's wearing really dark makeup and a black leather biker jacket, so she looks kind of intimidating, but she doesn't seem that bad. Okay, James is terrified. He never thought that he would ever be scared of a girl. Carlos and Cat better not say anything embarrassing.

"James, get out of there!" Logan calls out. James groans and wipes the water off his face, taking a deep breath before unlocking the door and exiting the restroom. He laughs nervously, suddenly bursting into a coughing fit. Logan thumps him on the back and he becomes quiet once again.

"We wanna talk to you about your sister." Ally tells Amanda. "Kaycee."

"Kaycee is dead." Amanda responds. "She drowned in Shadow Creek."

"How did she drown?" Kendall asks her.

"It was an accident." Amanda shrugs.

James feels doubtful. Like his friends, he wonders if Kaycee's death wasn't an accident. What if someone pushed her into Shadow Creek? What if TH is the person that killed her? It's very possible! James wouldn't be surprised.

"Are you sure?" Carlos asks her.

"What are you guys saying? Do you think Kaycee was murdered?" Amanda asks them.

"On Monday, someone died at Hollywood Arts." Ally explains. "Since then, we've all been receiving threats from the guy. We're thinking that he could have had something to do with your sister's death too."

"You don't have proof." Amanda reminds them.

"But we're gonna find out the truth." Kendall tells her.

James can't believe that this is happening. Last week, they were normal teens living normal lives. Now they've gotta do some detective work all because some jerk has been threatening to destroy them. It's almost scary how much their lives have changed in just four days. James really isn't a nervous person, but this whole thing is making him feel sick to his stomach. He wants to go home and watch TV with absolutely nothing to worry about. Obviously, that's not happening right now. No, they've gotta find some psychopath that might be the cause of all the deaths happening recently.

"You honestly believe that someone pushed Kaycee?"

"We don't know for sure, but we're suspicious." Ally tells her. James doesn't know how they're gonna prove that Kaycee Brian was murdered. And he doesn't know how they're gonna find out who the guy is. There's obviously someone behind the threats and deaths, but it seems like actually finding the mystery person might be more difficult than they think. Catching a criminal can't possibly be easy, especially for a bunch of inexperienced teens. They don't know how to catch a bad guy!

"This is ridiculous!" Amanda groans.

"Can you tell us what you know about Kaycee's death?" Logan asks her.

"I don't remember much." Amanda admits. "I just remembering us visiting the Shadow Creek woods with our parents and I went to see if Kaycee wanted to hang out, but I couldn't find her. I thought that she might have went to Shadow Creek and when I went to check, I found her body in floating in the water."

"Did you see anything suspicious?" Ally questions.

"Not at that moment." Amanda says carefully. "But there was another guy staying in a nearby cabin. When the police came, they asked him if he had seen what happened to Kaycee. He claims that he saw nothing, but he did seem kind of anxious. I assumed that it was nothing, though. He was probably just shocked by what happened."

"Did he seem honest?" Kendall asks.

"I told you that he was acting anxious." Amanda says impatiently. "But I don't think that he did anything. Who wouldn't be nervous after finding out that someone died while they were on vacation?"

James rolls his eyes. This chick is in denial. He understands why. Who wants to hear that their loved one's death might have been murder? But she needs to realize that this guy possibly wasn't being totally honest. She said that he acted anxious when they asked him if he had seen anything. Unless he had something to do with it, why would he have to be nervous? If he was acting weird, he must have been hiding something.

"Thanks for the help." Kendall tells her.

"Whatever." Amanda mutters before walking toward the staircase. "By the way, his name was Tyson Hunter. You know, if knowing his name will help your mission."

* * *

"There was someone else in the Shadow Creek woods when Kaycee died." Kendall says as they walk into 2J. "And his name was Tyson Hunter. Could Mr. Hunter, the Hollywood Arts teacher, be our guy?"

"We need to figure out his first name." Logan responds.

"You know, there's a list of all the school staff members in the principal's office." Cat tells them. "If someone could sneak in when Helen isn't there, we could find out."

This is crazy. Carlos normally loves doing crazy stuff, but catching a criminal seems a little too crazy. Shouldn't they just let the police handle it? Sure, they might end up on the news, but that's better than putting their lives at risk. If they try to catch this guy on their own, he could kill them. Considering that he wrote "die" on the bathroom mirror, Carlos is pretty sure that he wants to kill them. Heck, every threat they've received so far has had something to do with death. They should just report this to the police. That way, they can stay safe and professionals can take care of this problem.

"I guess we could do that." Ally nods. "But we need to find out when Helen won't be in her office."

Carlos shakes his head. Is Ally insane? Would there be anything wrong with telling the police? Why should they have to risk their safety? Then again, Carlos risks his safety on a regular basis, but still! All of his stunts are quite minor compared to this! This is bordering on ridiculous and stupid. He looks at James and can tell that his friend agrees with him. They're surprised that Logan is going along with this. He's usually the least adventurous of the group, but he doesn't seem to have any problem with what they're doing. What's going on? Everything has gotten way out of control.

"Helen will kill us if she finds us in her office." James tells them.

"That's why we have to find out when she's not gonna be there." Logan replies.

"She goes to Nozu during her lunch break." Cat announces. "We just have to sneak into her office during lunch, find the list, and see if Mr. Hunter has the same first name as the guy that was in the Shadow Creek woods at the time of Kaycee's death."

"Wow, you actually said something pretty smart." Kendall says, impressed.

"Yay!" Cat squeals.

Okay, they've lost their minds. They actually think that sneaking into Helen's office is a good idea? Carlos admits that it sounds kind of exciting, especially if it's gonna involve crawling through the air vents, but it won't be so exciting when Helen comes back from lunch and finds students looking through her stuff.

* * *

**Someone with the same last name as the new teacher was in Shadow Creek at the time of Kaycee Brian's death! What will these kids find out next? ;)**

**Review! :D**


	9. Identified

"Do I really have to do this?" Cat whines.

"Cat, you're the smallest." Ally tells her. "You're the only one that can fit."

Cat gulps as she looks at the newly opened air vent. She's just worried that they're gonna get in trouble. Yeah, Helen is on her lunch break at Nozu, but she's eventually gonna return to the school. They better hurry up and get this over with. Cat really doesn't wanna get suspended. It's her senior year and she can't afford to get into any trouble. If Helen finds out that anyone was in her office, she will be serious wazzed off. You've gotta have permission to enter Helen's office. If you don't, stay out. Those are Helen's words, not Cat's. Anyway, she just thinks that this is really risky.

"Just get on my shoulders." James says calmly, kneeling down. Cat whines as she grabs the school map from Kendall, climbing onto James's shoulders. He lifts her into the air vent and she mumbles under her breath as she starts crawling through the vent. The sooner they can identify the bad guy and get him arrested, the sooner they can put this whole situation behind them. Cat wants to forget about this whole thing. She's super paranoid now. There were no threats yesterday, but it seems like she's always expecting something. They need to keep a lookout, you know. Anything could happen, so they need to be alert.

Okay, she can do this. Yeah, she can do this.

"Okay, according to the map, I need to turn left." She says, looking at the map. She turns left and continues crawling, humming quietly. Tori and Dak covered Maroon 5's song "Payphone" on Tori's Slap page and now it's stuck in Cat's head. Tori may have turned into a mean girl, but she's still really talented. And as much as Cat hates to admit it, Tori and Dak are a really cute couple. She has always thought that Tori and Logan would look cute together, but they are both taken. They seem happy with their significant others.

"Samantha, please put on a different shirt." She hears Tori snap. She stops crawling, unable to resist the urge to do a little eavesdropping.

"Why?"

"You look like a slut." Tori snaps. "Besides, you're wearing orange. As you can see, _I _am wearing orange today."

"Why does that matter?"

"We can't wear the same color!" Tori growls before storming away.

Cat sighs sadly and continues crawling. She misses the old Tori. _Everyone _misses the old Tori. The new Tori Vega is mean, rude, bossy, and obnoxious. Anyway, back to the mission. Now she's suppose to turn right and she should run into the vent above Helen's office. Okay, now she's crawling right. Just a little farther...Yay! She looks down and sees Helen's office below. She carefully opens the vent, trying to figure out how to get down. Finally, she gathers up courage and starts climbing down, squeaking anxiously. She lets go and falls to the floor, holding back a yelp as she hits the floor.

"Where is that list?" She questions quietly, crawling over to Helen's desk. She starts looking through each drawer, trying not to keep everything neat. Gosh, she can't find it! Ugh, this is so frustrating. She's looking through every drawer and she can't find anything! Wait! The file cabinet!

She walks over to Helen's file cabinet and pulls each drawer open, looking through the files. She's getting frustrated again, but that suddenly goes away. She just found the list. She gulps as she grabs the sheet of paper, closing her eyes for a moment before searching for Mr. Hunter's name. The list goes in alphabetical order, so it won't be hard. A, B, C, D, E, F, G...H! Okay, Mr. Hunter...Oh my gosh...Tyson Hunter. His name is Tyson Hunter, the same first and last name as the guy that was in the Shadow Creek Woods at the time of Kaycee Brian's death.

Their teacher is a murderer that has been threatening them? Okay, Cat is really creeped out.

She gasps when she sees the doorknob turning, shoving the list back into its place in the file cabinet. She searches for a place to hide, finally choosing to hide under Helen's desk. She crawls under it as the door opens. Ugh, this sucks. She wants to get out of here before she gets in trouble!

The school secretary hums to herself and Cat anxiously waits for her to leave. Carlos should be showing up with a robe so he can pull her back into the vent. She anxiously waits for the secretary to leave, sighing in relief when the door opens again and closes. Slowly crawling from under the desk, she looks around the small office. Um, Helen has a Ginger Fox poster. Isn't that woman in her forties?

"Cat!" Carlos whispers. She looks up and sees him in the vent, holding a rope. "Tie this around your waist."

"Kay kay!" Cat says as Carlos releases the rope. Cat grabs the end of it and ties it around her waist, letting Carlos pull her toward the vent. She finally gets close enough that he can grab her and pull her in, quickly closing the vent before they start crawling again.

* * *

"Where are they?" James asks impatiently, looking at the air vent.

"We're here!" Carlos says as he crawls down from the vent. Unfortunately, he looses his grip and falls...right on top of Logan.

"Carlos, get off of me!" Logan snaps, while James helps Cat down.

"Okay, Cat, did you find the list?" Ally asks calmly. She hopes that Cat found the list. The guy that Amanda saw at Shadow Creek was Tyson Hunter. His initials are TH, which could possibly mean that he's the one that has been harassing them. She's already freaked out, but it's gonna be even more disturbing if their teacher is the one behind the drama. Ally wants to get this done, so they can just forget this whole thing ever happened. She's like Cat! They were video chatting last night and they were talking about how they just want this to become a thing of the past.

"Yeah!" Cat nods. "Tyson Hunter! Mr. Hunter is our guy!"

"So our History teacher wants to kill us?" James shrieks. Ally puts her hand over his mouth, shushing him. Gosh, that boy is so loud! He's very cute, though. Sometimes she imagines them cuddling on the couch and watching romantic movies together, but that probably won't happen.

"Let's go and teach this punk a lesson!" Kendall says angrily.

"No!" Logan says quickly, glaring as he shoves Carlos off of him. "We can't just go after him right away! I think we should do a little more investigating before we turn him into the police! We need proof that he's doing this stuff. Unless we have proof, the cops will never believe us."

Ally rubs her temples, shaking her head. She wonders how Tori and her posse are gonna feel when they find out that Mr. Hunter is a serial killer. They're always sucking up to him and maybe even flirting a little bit (which is really creepy, by the way), but Ally is pretty sure that they won't find him so attractive when they find out the person he really is. This guy isn't an innocent, normal teacher. He's a dangerous man and no one with a brain would ever be attracted to him.

"One time, my brother threw up on our neighbor's front porch."

And there Cat goes with the random stories about her weird brother. By the way, he texted her last night and asked her if she would ever marry him. She ignored him. She remembers when he showed up at 2J and decided to hit on her. Logan chased him out of the Palm Woods.

"Hey, Sinjin, are those sock puppets of you and Ally?" Logan asks weirdly as Sinjin walks by.

"Um, no..." Sinjin says, hiding the sock puppets behind his back. "By the way, my sister wants to go on a date with you."

"I have a girlfriend!" Logan replies. Then he turns to his friends. "Let's just go to class."

* * *

**Review! :D**


	10. Afraid

"I was not flirting with her!" Beck groans as he and Jade walk into her room. They went to Nozu after school and he was talking to their waitress, which Jade mistook as flirting. Now she's all wazzed off at him. He has spent the past fifteen minutes trying to convince her that he was simply being friendly. Is there anything wrong with being friendly? Gosh, before Tori became a total psycho, Jade didn't even like seeing Beck talk to her. Well, now she has nothing to worry about because Beck tries to avoid Tori as much as possible. She use to be a really cool girl before she gave into the wild Hollywood scene. Now she's like many of the other stars in Tinseltown. Attractive, talented, but lost.

"Oh really?" Jade says sarcastically before storming into her private restroom. She slams the door behind her and Beck groans in frustration. A lot of people ask him why he's dating her, but he knows that there's a reason. Sometimes he even asks himself the same question, then he remembers that there is some good in Jade West. She's a little crazy, but he has seen her good side. In fact, he's the only one that has ever seen that side of her. He wishes she would show her good side to everyone, but she'll never do that. She apparently has a reputation to keep.

"You're being ridiculous!" He tells her.

"I have every right to be!" Jade retorts. Beck quietly mocks her under his breath, sitting on the bed and grabbing a copy of Pop Tiger. He notices a picture of a rather disheveled looking Tori Vega with the caption "Tori Vega: Headed For Trouble?" Why does this article not surprise him? When Tori was first signed to Starstruck Records, he would have been surprised, but she has been signed for a little more than a year and he's not shocked at all. She has become just like everyone else.

**Tori Vega: Headed For Trouble?**

**Tori was signed to Starstruck Records by Mason Thornsmith, after being chosen to perform the opening number at last year's Platinum Music Awards. Fans loved her for her innocence, sweetness, and talent. However, that seems to have gone away as Hollywood's newest pop princess's star shines brighter. At just eighteen years old, Tori has been seen partying at the hottest nightclubs and stumbling to her car in the early hours of the morning, cussed at the paparazzi, poured ravioli down some guy's pants (she has done this twice), and she's dating Varsity Vampire hottie Dak Zevon (Actually, this one isn't such a bad thing).**

**Sources close to the teen star have even said that they are concerned about her wild ways. Tori is currently a senior at Hollywood Arts, a local performing arts school, and it has been rumored that she bullies other students. "She's very bossy and obnoxious." A source said. What happened to the old Tori that we all know and love? According to that same source, fame has corrupted her. "She use to be completely different." The source adds. "She was very sweet, well liked by her peers, and smart, now she's just the school mean girl."**

**She has recently come under fire due to her racy music video for "I Am Woman," which shows the star strutting in lingerie, tight jeans, and high heels, while dancing in a less than appropriate manner.**

Okay, Beck can't read anymore of this. By the way, he totally remembers the controversy surrounding her latest music video. He hates it because Tori had individuality before she became a big star. Now she's just like everyone else. There's nothing unique about that and Beck honestly believes that her uniqueness is what people really loved about her. She wasn't fake, but she has disappointed a lot of people. Yes, she has a lot of fans, but Beck has heard people say that they liked her better when she wasn't so famous. Like Sikowitz said, Hollywood screwed her over big time.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Jade screams. Beck drops the magazine down and runs to the restroom, pushing the door open. Jade is holding a picture in her hand, actually shaking. Wow, who knew that Jade was actually capable of being scared? He has seen her a little freaked out before, but never like this.

"What's wrong?" He asks her.

"TH left this picture." Jade says, handing it to him. He gasps when he looks at it. It's a picture of a tombstone with Jade's name on it. It's photoshopped, which makes it even more disturbing. The caption says "Like it, princess? I made this just for you. XOXOXO, TH." Okay, this is getting crazier by the minute. Unbelievable! How long is this gonna continue before TH finally gets what he deserves? He deserves to rot in prison!

"Okay, this is bad." He breathes out.

An ear shattering scream and the sound of class breaking follows. Okay, now she has a new reason to be mad. He has gotten learn to not talk when she's mad.

* * *

"Did you find anything?" Ally asks, standing behind Logan.

"Unfortunately, no." Logan sighs, typing something else into the search engine site. Ally frowns and hugs him from behind, knowing that this whole thing is stressing him out. He doesn't do well under pressure. He has gotten a lot better, but he can still get stressed out. She feels bad sometimes, especially in a situation like this. This whole thing has been really stressful for all of them. Maybe they just need to leave it alone for a couple of hours and just hang out. Ally loves spending time with her brother.

"Let's do something else right now." She tells him, reaching for the mouse and clicking out of the internet. She kisses his cheek and reaches for his hand, pulling him away from the computer. They need to relax. This week has been terrible and, well, pretty much all they've thought about. Just for a few hours, they should focus on something positive. However, it better not involve any of Logan's math, science, or medical books. No offense, but that stuff just bores her. Whenever they hang out, they have to find something they both enjoy.

"What should we do?" She asks him.

"Read-"

"Let's do something else." She says, playfully ruffling his hair. Logan smirks and gives her a playful shove. She laughs as she grabs her lap top, sitting on Logan's bed. He sits next to her and watches as she turns the computer on. They love going to The Slap and finding out what's going on with their fellow classmates. James recently posted a video of him rambling on and on about Cuda. It's very...interesting. You know, in a very weird way.

"Wanna watch James's new video?" She asks.

"Um, sure." Logan says slowly. Ally giggles and clicks on the video. James is sitting on his bed, dressed in sweatpants, a T shirt, and his glasses. Wow, he looks hot.

**"Guess what! They opened a Cuda Store near the Palm Woods and I bought some great hair care products. The guy even gave me a discount! Anyway, I am so glad that they have a Cuda Store in LA because I kind of got banned from all Cuda stores in Minnesota. They had a Cuda store back home and I tried to buy some more hair care products when we were visiting a few months ago, but they refused to sell any to me because apparently I "have a problem." Well, I was not happy about that so I may have dumped poured some Peppy Cola on the cashier and said a few inappropriate words. They took my picture and put it on their special wall. But that didn't stop me. I had my cousin go and buy the stuff for me! It really worked. And I'm not talking about my crazy cousin Shane. My cousin Brandon was the one I sent to the Cuda store. My cousin Shane has been institutionalized twice and he's taking special medication. Anyway...I've gotta go now. I have a date with Lucy later."**

"How long is he banned from the Cuda store?" She asks.

"A year." Logan says, shaking his head. "He really worries me sometimes."

Riiiiing!

"Ugh, who's calling now?" She groans as Logan pulls out his cell phone. She hopes that it's nothing related to their current problem. Mr. Hunter and his psychopath ways. She can't believe that Mr. Hunter, who she actually found really cool at first, is a closeted serial killer. He has taken the lives of innocent people. Kaycee Brian? Ally has never met her before, but Cat said that she was usually really sweet. She had her snobby moments, but she was mostly a pretty friendly and likable person. What about that girl that died on Monday? Ally recently found out that her name was Alicia Ramirez and she always seemed like a good person. Why is Mr. Hunter hurting these people? They never did anything to him.

"Hello...Beck, what's going on...Oh my...Okay, this is unbelievable...Yeah, we'll meet at your house tomorrow...Okay, bye."

"What's wrong?" Ally asks worriedly.

"That was Beck." Logan says. "Apparently, Jade found a picture in her bathroom. It was a picture of a tombstone with her name on it."

"Oh no..." Ally says, shaking her head. She's not crazy about Jade, but it's terrible that the poor girl received a death threat. All of them have received at least one threat from TH (Mr. Hunter) and they were terrified. They all received the text message from TH, but now they're all receiving individual threats. How long is this gonna continue?

"We're gonna go to Beck's house tomorrow, okay?" Logan says quietly.

"Okay." Ally says, resting her head on his shoulder. "Hey, let's watch a movie."

"Good idea." Logan says, closing the laptop. He follows Ally out the door, both of them desperate to take a break from the drama.

* * *

**I'll probably write a new chapter of Unbroken today:)**

**Review! :D**


	11. Brutal Honesty

"Jade, calm down!" Beck says, ducking as Jade throws a vase at the wall.

"She has lost her mind." Tori mumbles, her eyes glued to her phone.

"SHUT IT, VEGA!" Jade screams before kicking the wall.

Andre and the others just sit on the couch or floor, watching the scene with amusement. Normally, seeing someone lose their temper would freak Andre out, but he actually finds this pretty funny. They've all been harrassed by TH, but none of them have went on a full out rampage. But Jade isn't like the rest of this. When she's mad about something, she goes all out. She has actually trashed her bedroom before. Even Tori's tantrums aren't this crazy. The last tantrum that girl threw happened a couple weeks ago. It ended with her firing her assistant. She recently got a new one.

"Why is Jade mad?" Cat asks. Everyone looks at her, but Trina is the only one with the nerve to speak up.

"You are literally too stupid to insult." She tells the red haired girl. Okay, that was mean. Andre honestly wouldn't say that Cat is stupid. She's just ditzy and random. She has had smart moments before. She actually helped Andre with an English essay one time. He got an A on it. He didn't even think that she could concentrate that long, but she's apparently great with words. Then she tried to help him with a History assignment and he...Yeah, he doesn't wanna talk about it.

"Hurtful." Cat mumbles.

"Jade, just show us the picture." Kendall says calmly.

"I have it." Beck sighs, handing him the picture. Andre already saw it. It bothers him that TH is sending stuff like that to people, even Jade. Yeah, she's insane, but even she doesn't deserve threats against her life. By the way, Andre feels really lucky. Since his grandmother is scared of everything, she keeps the doors and windows locked, not to mention that she had a security system installed. Therefore, Andre doesn't have to worry about TH breaking into his house. He's worried about his friends, though.

"Can I go now?" Tori asks. "I have a hair appointment at three."

"What are you gonna do with your hair?" Ally asks flatly.

"I'm getting purple tips." Tori tells her. Andre can't resist rolling his eyes. This chick was actually planning on getting a tattoo the other day (Well, it was actually her record companies idea), but she cancelled her appointment after this crazy chiz all started. Andre is glad, even though it's none of his business. He doesn't think that Tori would look good with a tattoo. She can color her hair if she wants, but Andre draws the line at permanent body art. He may not be that close with her anymore, but he honestly still cares about her. They were best friends before she became famous.

"And no, you can't leave yet." Ally adds with a smirk.

"You know, we went to Amanda Brian's house the other day." Logan tells them. Jade, Beck, Andre, Tori, and Trina all look at him with unreadable expressions.

Andre remembers Kaycee Brian quite well. In his opinion, she was one of the hottest girls at Hollywood Arts. If he had ever gotten the chance to ask her out, he would have. Sadly, she died shortly during sophomore year. She supposedly drowned in Shadow Creek by accident, but rumor has it that she committed suicide. Andre thinks that's ridiculous, though. Kaycee was always a happy girl. He never saw any signs of depression or self hatred in that girl. There's no way that she could have purposely ended her life.

"Why?" Jade growls.

"We wanted to find out more about Kaycee's death." Cat tells them.

"We don't know if her death was an accident." James sighs. "Amanda told us that some guy named Tyson Hunter was there and he told the police that he hadn't seen anything, but Amanda told us that he seemed kind of weird. Then we got Cat to sneak into Helen's office and look at the list of Hollywood Arts staff members to see if our teacher, Mr. Hunter, has the same first name. Mr. Hunter was at Shadow Creek Woods at the time of Kaycee Brian's death. Even weirder, all this weird stuff starts happening as soon as he shows up at Hollywood Arts."

"Don't talk about her." Jade says angrily.

"Jade-" Beck starts to say.

"I don't like talking about her!" Jade snaps. "She was my best friend before Tori ever came along! Why do you think I didn't like Tori at first? Not because she kissed Beck or because I was jealous! No, I didn't like her because all I could see was the girl that was replacing my best friend!"

"Whoa!" Tori says suddenly, standing up. "Jade, what are you saying?"

"When you came to Hollywood Arts, everyone thought you were just so wonderful." Jade tells her. "It's like they all forgot about Kaycee. You took her place, Tori."

"I wasn't trying to take her place!" Tori retorts.

"I don't care! You just waltzed in like you own the place. I know you had heard about Kaycee's death, but you obviously had no consideration for any of us. And now you're at it again, Vega. Only, you're much worse now. You think you're so much better than the rest of us, but you're not. In fact, I can think of people that are way prettier and more talented than you. Kaycee was one of those people."

Dang...That was harsh. Andre knows that Jade was upset about Kaycee's death, but he didn't think that all of her hatred for Tori was caused by that. Tori didn't replace Kaycee. Sure, they welcomed Tori into their group, but none of them have forgotten Kaycee. She's always gonna be special to them. He can't even believe that she thinks that Tori was a replacement.

"That's it." Tori says coldly. "I'm leaving."

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" Jade says loudly. Tori glares and gives her a rude gesture before storming out of the house.

"Wow," Carlos says with a nervous laugh. "That was really awkward."

* * *

Tori mumbles sarcastically under her breath, disgusted by Jade's words. All that time, she thought that Jade hated her for no reason. She would have preferred that over Jade hating Tori for being a supposed replacement for her dead best friend. It's just not fair. She didn't even know that Jade and Kaycee were that close. She thought that Jade hated pretty much everyone except for Beck. It's just not right for her to say that chiz, you know? Jade wasn't trying to replace this girl. She was the new girl and she just happened to make some friends. Is there anything wrong with that?

"Hey, Tori, smile for the camera!" Three photographers say as they approach her. She takes a calm breath. Ah, paparazzi. Most of the time, she doesn't mind these guys, but she doesn't wanna deal with them right now. She's in a terrible mood and she just wants to be left alone. Unfortunately, the paparazzi really don't care. As long as they get their shot, they don't care how the celebrity feels. It's actually kind of pathetic. They have no respect for anyone's privacy.

"Not in the mood." She replies, getting into the driver's seat of her car. She finally got her drivers license a few months ago. Anyway, she pulls away from the curb and drives down the street, shaking her head. She can't believe that Jade said that to her. For the last freaking time, she never wanted to replace anyone. She's just glad that someone was nice enough to welcome her into their group. How can Jade say such horrible things to her? Some friend she is.

* * *

"Jade, don't you think that was kind of mean?" Jo asks.

"It's not my fault that she can't handle the truth." Jade says before storming out of the room.

"Can I have some pudding?" James asks.

"NO, JAMES!" They all yell in unison.

Kendall looks at Jo, who looks just as uncomfortable as he does. Well, they certainly found out something new today. Not only is Mr. Hunter a complete psychopath, but Jade thinks that Tori was Kaycee's replacement. That's sure to have a dent in their friendship. Well, Kendall honestly doesn't believe they're true friends anyway. Jade is pretty much only using Tori for fame. Why wouldn't she? Tori is a big pop star now and if Jade hangs out with Hollywood's newest music sensation, she'll get attention too. It's almost kind of sad, especially since Tori has no idea that she's being used.

"Wow, I can't wait to get to school tomorrow." Lucy says with a smile. Okay, they're all kind of curious to see how things go between Tori and Jade tomorrow, but Kendall has a feeling that they'll just ignore each other. If there's any interaction between them, it'll most likely be instigated by Lucy. Most of the time, she's a pretty cool girl, but she can be...abrasive. In fact, it's almost scary. She gave Sinjin a wedgie one time.

"How are we gonna find proof that Mr. Hunter has been killing people and threatening us?" Stephanie asks.

"Let's just use this weekend to relax and think about a possible plan, then we'll meet in the library on Monday." Kendall tells them.

"Do you guys wanna hear a funny joke?" Cat asks eagerly.

"It better not be the one about the shrimp." Lucy tells her.

"What kind of music do mummies listen to?" Cat giggles. "Wrap music! Get it? Instead of rap music, it's _wrap music!_ You know, wrap with a W."

"Um, okay." Kendall says slowly. "Like I said, let's just think about a possible plan over the weekend, then we'll meet in the library on Monday."

Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. They just need a couple days to think about it, then they can talk about it when they go back to school. Besides, they're all exhausted from all this investigating. So far, Cat has had to sneak into Helen's office, they went to the sister of a dead student, and they've been receiving these weird messages from TH. They need a couple days off to relax and give their plan a little thought. That's all they need.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	12. One Stupid Mistake

"Logan, why do we have to go here?" Camille asks as her boyfriend parks in front of Tori's house.

"She seemed upset when she left Beck's house yesterday and I just wanna check on her." Logan responds.

"We don't even like her!"

"Shhh." Logan says, giving her a kiss before getting out of the car. He hears Camille groan in frustration, but he still walks to the Vega's front door. He knocks reluctantly, waiting for someone to answer. He got the same reaction from Ally, Katie, and the guys when he announced that he wanted to check on Tori. Even though she tried to look mad when Jade told her off, he could tell that she was hurt. She may be a gank, but he still felt bad for her. She didn't seem to realize that Jade felt that way about her. All he wants to do is make sure that she isn't drowning her anger in alcohol or something.

"What?" Trina says boredly as she opens the door.

"Is Tori here?"

"Yeah, she's in her room." Trina replies, stepping aside. Logan walks past her and toward the stairs, heading straight to Tori's room. Hey, she's listening to Big Time Rush. He can tell because she has the volume on her stereo turned up really loud. Anyway, he knocks and waits for her, listening as footsteps approach. Next thing he knows, Tori is pulling the door open. He can see that she got purple tipped hair. It's still brown, but she just added a little color. He supposes that it looks okay. Not what he use to seeing on her, but it's not too bad. Sadly, he knows that she's only changing herself because her record company is making her do it. Seriously, she's like a robot.

"What do you want?" She asks him, leaning against the door frame.

"Well, you seemed upset when you left yesterday, so I thought I would check on you."

"Is your girlfriend okay with this?" Tori asks, pulling him into the room.

"Um, yeah?" Logan says awkwardly. Okay, Camille is waiting outside, but he wouldn't say that she's really okay with this. She's a very sweet and cool girl, but she has some jealous tendencies. She's especially jealous when it comes to Tori Vega. She's one of the several people that turned against the girl after she went all "Hollywood" on them. Therefore, Camille isn't too crazy about seeing her boyfriend talk to the girl.

"Whatever." Tori says, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Anyway, I'm over what happened with Jade. If she really wants to hate me because I supposedly took Kaycee's place, that's her problem. I have plenty of other cool, famous, and attractive friends. I don't need her!"

"Now I wanna ask you something else." Logan tells her. "Why did you change? I know that your record company made you who you are today, but I don't understand why you let them push you around. I think your fans like the old Tori Vega a lot better. She's sweet, funny, talented, fun to be around, pretty, and just a really great person. What happened to that girl? We haven't seen her since the Platinum Music Awards and we really want her back."

"You think I'm pretty?" Tori asks sweetly.

"Well, yeah, you're very...appealing." Logan admits. Why does he get the feeling that this visit is about to take a very weird turn? Tori has that look on her face. You know, the look that says "I don't care if you have a girlfriend! Let's make out!" Logan doesn't like that look. It makes him uncomfortable. Why is she looking at him like that? He laughs nervously and tries to back away, but she suddenly throws her arms around his neck. Okay, this makes it pretty hard for him to run.

"You know, for a total nerd, you're really hot." She tells him.

"Um, thanks." Logan says as he gently removes her arms from his neck. "Wait a minute, I am not a nerd!"

"Don't be so sensitive." Tori whispers as she removes his jacket. "It's almost 100 degrees outside, which means you don't need this jacket. I like you way better in a tank top or, even better, shirtless."

She kisses him softly and, to his horror, he doesn't pull away. He can't help it! This girl is a really good kisser! But he's dating Camille! They've been together for two years! This is wrong! He has to get out of here as soon as possible!

"Tori, I can't do this." He tells her as he pulls away. "I'm sorry."

With that, he turns around and leaves the room, walking back down the stairs. He runs out the door, feeling anxious as he opens the drivers side door of his car. Great, now his has guilt to accompany his anxiety about Mr. Hunter. This week just keeps getting worse. When he gets back to the Palm Woods, he's gonna have to take an aspirin.

"Is she okay?" Camille sighs.

"Um, yeah." Logan says nervously. "Yeah, she's fine."

* * *

"Hey, Ally, can I ask you something?" Lucy says, sitting on Ally's bed.

"What?" Ally asks, strumming her guitar.

"Do you have a crush on James?"

Ally suddenly stops playing, slowly looking at Lucy.

"No!" She laughs anxiously. "Why would you say that?"

Lucy looks at her suspiculously. She seems awfully nervous. Lucy is not a jealous girlfriend and she understands that it's hard to resist crushing on a guy like James, but she feels uncomfortable with her friend's little sister being into her boyfriend. Not that she thinks Ally would ever do anything. Ally is a nice girl and she knows better than to make a move on someone else's boyfriend. James is Lucy's guy and she's not about to share him with anyone. Does she sound possessive and controlling? She doesn't think so. No normal girlfriend would be okay with someone else going after their guy.

"I was just curious." She says slowly, getting off the bed. She glances at Ally one more time before exiting the room, sitting next to James on the bright orange couch. He feel asleep with the newest issue of Pop Tiger in his hand. He looks so cute. She knows that he's irresistable and she just doesn't want any other girls trying to steal him away. Okay, so maybe she's guilty of checking out hot guys every once in a while, but she has never cheated on James. Looking at someone else while you have a signifcant other and actually cheating on your significant other happen to be two totally different things.

"Hey, wake up!" She calls out, watching as James awakens.

"Huh?" He mumbles tiredly.

"Take me out tonight." She tells him.

"We went out a few days ago." James responds. "I just wanna rest today."

Okay, that conversation didn't turn out the way she had hoped. She was hoping that they could get out of the apartment for a while. You know, maybe go to a movie or something. Of course, after everything they've been through this week, they're all pretty exhausted. But Lucy is the type of person that needs to go out when she's stressed. She could always go out by herself, but she has more fun with James around.

"Fine." She sighs, crawling on top of him. She rests her head on his chest, closing her eyes. If James doesn't feel like going out, cuddling is the next best thing.

* * *

"Oh, this is bad!" Logan mumbles as he walks into Ally's room. "This is really bad."

"What's wrong?" Ally asks, putting her guitar against the wall.

"Camille and I went to Tori's house and Camille waited in the car while I went inside." Logan rambles. "She seemed upset after her fight with Jade yesterday and I wanted to see if she was okay. Anyway, we started talking, then she kissed me! I didn't pull away immediately either and I am freaking out! Oh my gosh, I cheated on Camille! I mean, it would have been different if I pulled away, since Tori started it, but I didn't! I just let her do it!"

Ally looks at him with surprise. Considering how they feel about Tori, it's surprising that she and Logan kissed. Besides, Logan really cares about Camille. Why would he let another girl kiss him? She's not mad at him. She's just really surprised. She's gonna think of some way to help him with this. They can surely find a way to make this right. Ally personally thinks that he should be honest with Camille, then beg her for forgiveness. Maybe buy her some flowers and a box of chocolate? Really, honesty is very important in a successful relationship. Even though it may hurt Camille, she deserves to know the truth.

"Just tell her the truth and explain the situation to her." She advises.

"I can't do that!" Logan whispers harshly. "She'll dump me!"

Okay, that's not the response that Ally was hoping for. Logan is suppose to be the smart one! He should know how important honesty is. Anyway, he'll feel a lot better once he tells the truth. Maybe Camille will understand. Tori kissed Logan and he didn't pull away because he was probably shocked. She'll understand that, right?

"You just have to explain that Tori kissed you and you were so shocked that you couldn't pull away." She says calmly.

"My love life is screwed." Logan whines, laying down with his head on her lap. "I'm gonna grow old and alone and I'll have to sell hot dogs and sleep in a taxi."

"Logie, that doesn't even make sense."

"Nothing makes sense anymore." Logan groans, rolling off the bed.

"Well, now you're on the floor." She points out.

"I know." Logan says in a whiny voice, making no move to get up. Ally sighs heavily and grabs her guitar once again, strumming away.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	13. Risky Plan

You know what? Tori doesn't need Jade. If she wants to be a gank, then she can go ahead. She had no right to say what she said. She didn't even tell Tori that she and Kaycee were ever best friends. She just went ahead and treated Tori like dirt without explaining it to her. If she had been honest sooner, maybe Tori would be more understanding, but she has been here since Sophomore year and Jade never mentioned it! Therefore, she's pretty wazzed that their argument happened. For the last time, she was new to Hollywood Arts and she just wanted some friends. She never wanted to replace Kaycee.

She mumbles under her breath as she shoves her math book in her locker, closing her locker before walking down the hall to Sikowitz's class. If there's anything she knows, it's that she refuses to sit next to Jade right now. Until the girl apologizes, Tori is gonna have nothing to do with Jade West. Maybe she's being insensitive, but she was horrified by what happened on Friday. She has never had a friend talk to her like that. Of course, she and Jade have never been very close, but she thought that their relationship was improving. Quite frankly, she feels disgusted.

"Hi, Tori." Sinjin says, walking up behind her.

"My dad's a cop."

"Moving on."

Once he's gone, Tori continues walking, keeping her head held high. Who needs Jade? She has other friends. She can sit with the other popular people. Jade and Beck can sit with Andre, Ally, Cat, and the BTR guys. She's too famous for them anyway. From what she has heard, Andre may be getting a record deal soon. Anyway, she doesn't need to worry about her social life. She has other friends and a very successful career. She's going to her album release party tomorrow night. All of her old friends are invited, but she kind of gets the feeling that they won't be coming. Of course, she'll be a little surprised. After all, who can resist a party filled with hot celebrities? Dak Zevon, Ginger Fox, Jett Stetson, Jo Taylor, and other famous stars will be attending. By the way, Jo said that she's only going because her publicist is making her go.

She walks into Sikowitz's classroom, glaring at Jade as she walks to another seat. She gives her "friend" another dirty look before looking straight ahead. Jade thinks she can get away with being rude to Tori? No way! If she's gonna be a jerk, Tori isn't gonna speak to her. In fact, Tori isn't gonna have anything to do with her. She'll mind her own business and ignore her so called friend. Maybe she can get Logan to sit with her. He's so cute and he's actually a really good kisser. Of course, his girlfriend won't be happy to see him sitting with her, but she supposes that Camille could join them.

"Did you buy that outfit at a thrist shop?" Jade asks her.

"No, Jade, I didn't." Tori replies coldly.

"Really? I never would have guessed." Jade mumbles sarcastically.

Tori isn't gonna respond. She is perfectly capable of staying calm, even when certain people are being rude. She can handle that, right? She can control her temper. Sure, she would love to tell Jade where to shove her comments, but she's gonna practice self control instead. She certainly has more of that than Jade does. She isn't even sure if Jade knows what self control is. It really doesn't seem like it. If she did, she wouldn't have said the things she said.

"Okay, I'm here." Sikowitz says, walking into the classroom with a coconut in his hand. "Today, we are gonna play alphabetical improv! Tori, Logan, Kendall, and Jade, come to the stage!"

Tori smiles flirtatiously at Logan, annoyed when he ignores her. She supposes that he's still freaked out by their kiss. Yeah, it probably wasn't a good idea to kiss a guy that already has a girlfriend, but it's not like she could really help it. He's cute and she wanted to know what's like to kiss that boy. She could have went for James, but Lucy would probably try to kill her. Lucy is one of those possessive girlfriends that would throw a fit if she saw her boyfriend even hugging another girl. She even gets jealous when James hugs his fans. Just the teenage girls, though.

"Tori, start with the letter A."

"Ah, Jade, you should do everyone a favor and roll off a cliff."

"But that won't happen because I'll be too busy pushing you off this cliff." Jade replies.

"Can someone please get them to shut up?" Kendall mutters.

"Don't pay them any attention? They're just being idiots." Logan adds. Tori giggles in amusement, but Jade gives him a dirty look.

"Even if we're both idiots, I think we all know that Jade is the bigger one."

"Fall off a roof!"

"Ganks." Kendall says, glancing at the two girls.

"How much longer are they gonna keep going at it?" Logan asks.

"If Jade keeps being a skunkbag, I'll keep this argument up." Tori says, smirking at Jade.

"Um, what's going on between Tori and Jade? Sikowitz whispers to the other students.

"They had a little fight on Friday." Carlos tells him.

"Yeah, while we were at Beck's house, talking about-" Cat starts to say, but Jo quickly covers the girl's mouth. Tori, Jade, Kendall, and Logan all sigh in relief, worried that Cat was gonna blurt out their secret. This thing with TH and all the weird threats must stay between just these fifteen people, not the entire school. This is a very secret mission that must not be revealed to anymore. Even Tori knows that! They can't let everyone know that the new History teacher is a serial killer and they're trying to get him busted.

"You irritate me!" Jade snaps at Tori. Suddenly, Sikowitz makes a buzzer sound.

"Jade, you're out!" Sikowitz says, motioning for Jade to get off the stage. "Your sentence was suppose to start with J! Tori, please continue."

"Just keep walking, Jade." Tori says coolly. "Just keep walking."

* * *

"Okay, I thought about this all weekend and I think that we need to find out a little more about Mr. Hunter." Kendall says. They are all sitting on the floor in the library, ready to talk about just how they are gonna get "TH" busted. Kendall has thought about it and although the plan isn't complete yet, he has decided how they should get started. It might be a little risky and their parents might ground them, but they're doing what they need to do.

"We need to find out everything we can about this guy." He tells them. "We need to find out where he's from, who his parents are, if he has any siblings, and all that stuff. Heck, we might have to pay his hometown a visit. Maybe one of us can pretend to be doing research for a project or something where we have to write about someone we admire and get some information about him from people that knew him. I know it's risky, but it just might work."

"What if his hometown is on the other side of the country?" James asks him.

"Then we'll just have to get some plane tickets." Kendall tells them. "Spring break is coming up, so we wouldn't be missing any school!"

"We can't afford fifteen tickets." Jo says calmly.

"Then a few of us will go and the others will stay here in LA." Kendall explains. Okay, so maybe his plan sounds crazy, but they've gotta do something. They can't put an end to TH's troublemaking until they have more proof. They need to find out where he's from and other information about him, then they need to travel to his hometown and find out more about him. Once they've gotten that information, they can try to find his criminal records. They need to learn all they can about his guy before they do anything else.

"I hope he's from Miami." Trina says suddenly. "I've always wanted to go to Miami."

"Look, we've gotta do this." Kendall tells his friends. "TH needs to be stopped and we've gotta do everything we can to make that happen. Who's with me?"

"One time, my brother was going for a job and the boss ran a background check on him." Cat says. "He didn't get the job."

"Okay then." Kendall says weirdly.

"You know my cousin Shane got arrested yesterday?"

"Okay, who else has a weird relative?"Andre questions.

"You?" Beck points out, referring to Andre's crazy grandmother.

"Oh yeah."

"Logie, why is Tori looking at you?" Camille whispers to her boyfriend.

"Nothing!" Logan says quickly for getting up and grabbing his backpack, rushing out of the library. Okay, that's weird. Kendall has noticed that Logan has been acting weird and he can occasionally be heard whispering to Ally, but Kendall, James, and Carlos just assume that it's a brother/sister thing. Of course, Logan does appear to be nervous about something...Anyway, back to the plan! Kendall thinks that it's a risky but good one. They can do this! If they just work together, they can defeat this guy.

"Seems like Logiebear has a little secret." Jade whispers mysteriously, even as Beck gives her a look.

"Could you keep your mouth shut for five seconds?" Tori snaps.

"I'll talk as much as I want!"

"I don't care!"

"Both of you shut up!" Kendall interrupts. "Please."

* * *

**The upcoming chapters will be really exciting:) This chapter was mostly intended to show you the aftermath of Tori and Jade's fight, as well as what the big plan is:)**

**I'll work on another chapter of Unbroken later:)**

**Review! :D**


	14. Suspicious

_Whoa_, James thinks to himself as he listens to the mysterious voice coming from the Rocque Records dance studio. It kind of sounds like Ally, but this isn't what he's use to hearing from her. This song is way too pop for that girl. Seriously, this song sounds like one of those Britney Spears style songs that could totally be played at a nightclub. It's a...cool song, though. It really reminds him of something that Britney or Ke$ha would sing. He gets closer to the dance studio, peeking inside. Whoa, he has never seen Ally dance like before. He didn't know that she could move like that. Okay, this is wrong. He's getting feelings that he has only experienced maybe...once.

"Nice moves!" He says as he walks into the dance studio.

"James!" Ally says suddenly, tripping and falling flat on her face. James rushes over her, helping her back onto her feet. For a moment, he doesn't let go. Instead, he just stares into her eyes. This is Logan's little sister. He cannot be interested in his best friend's little sister. Besides, he has a really great girlfriend that he really likes. He likes Lucy, no one else. No other girls can be in this picture. He has no interest in Allyce Mitchell. Yeah, she's smart, talented, smoking hot, and all that good stuff, but James isn't interested! He is gonna keep saying that until it's one hundred percent true.

"Um," He stammers, quickly pulling away. "What song was that?"

"I wrote it!" Ally tells him. "And Kelly helped me record it. You know, while Gustavo was running some errands."

"That's really...cool." James says, truly impressed. Wow, he knew that Ally wrote songs, but she refuses to show anyone her notebook. James is happy that he got to hear at little little snippet of the song. He wonders why she wrote a breakup song, though. As far as he knows, she has never had a boyfriend before. Of course, if she wants to consider him...Wait a minute, what is he thinking? Lucy! He needs to think about Lucy. A romantic date with her will surely make him forget about any possible feelings for Ally. By the way, those feelings are totally nonexistent.

"What about the new song that you guys have been working on?" She asks them. "Windows Down?"

"Yeah," James laughs. "Want me to show you the dance we're working on?"  
"Something tells me that those are some really sexy dance moves." Ally says, smirking.

"Oh yeah."

"First, tell me this," Ally says. "Is the song about anyone special?"

"Oh, you have no idea." James mumbles, taking her to the middle of the dance floor. He walks over to the table and reaches into his gym bag, grabbing a CD with the new song on it. He walks over to the stereo and ejects the other CD, placing it on the table. Then he puts his CD in the stereo and the song begins playing as he walks back over to her.

He starts showing her the moves for the dance break during the song. They go over it a couple times before she seems to actually get it. It's a pretty hard dance, so it's understandable that she didn't get it on the first try. She's doing good, though. He certainly enjoys watching her...Gosh, what is going on with his mind? Is he losing it?

"Position your arms like this." James says, gently grabbing her wrists.

"What's going on?"

James quickly let's go off Ally when Logan walks into the room, smiling nervously. Oh boy, he looks suspicious. He's really protective of his sister. Heck, when Cat's brother tried to hit on her, Logan actually chased him out of the Palm Woods! Of course, he was saying some really...weird stuff, so that might have had something to do with it.

"I was just showing her the Windows Down dance!" He says quickly, laughing anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Logan says weirdly. "Gustavo wants us back in the studio."

"Yeah," James gulps. "Sure."

He awkwardly waves at Ally before following Logan out of the room.

* * *

"Why do I have to do this?" Katie complains.

"Just do it, okay?" Andre pleads. "Look, after you get the information, Beck, Robbie, and I will take you out for ice cream."

"As long as you don't bring _that_." Katie says coolly, pointing at Trina. Tori's older sister looks offended, but Katie doesn't pay any attention. The guys and Ally sort of explained to her what has been going on, but they told her not to say anything to her mom. This is crazy, though. Are they seriously gonna go after this guy by themselves? How do they know that Mr. Hunter is even the right guy? Oh wait...Oh, they said that they had talked to Kaycee Brian's sister, who mentioned some guy that had been in Shadow Creek Woods at the time of Kaycee's death. Apparently, that guy and Mr. Hunter have same first and last name. Okay, so maybe there is a chance that he's behind all this chiz.

"Just go into Mr. Hunter's room and pretend to be doing a research project." Beck tells her. Katie rolls her eyes, mumbling under her breath as she reaches for the door knob. This is dangerous and stupid. If they suspect that Mr. Hunter is a serial killer, why would they wanna send a thirteen year old girl into his classroom by herself? If they ditch her, she's gonna be seriously wazzed off. She may be smaller and younger than them, but they better not think that she can't hurt them. She already threw a book at Robbie this morning.

She opens the door and walks into the room. Mr. Hunter stops grading papers for a moment to look at her.

"Hello." He says. "Can I help you with something?"

"Hi, I'm Katie Knight and I'm doing a paper for my English class." Katie says politely, trying to sound as genuine as possible. "We're suppose to pick a teacher and write about them. My favorite subject is History, but my History teacher is...Well, she's a jerk, but my brother talks so much about you and I thought you sound really cool. Would you mind if I interviewed you?"

"Sure," Mr. Hunter says, motioning to the desks. "Just have a seat and ask away."

"First, where are you from?" She asks him.

"New York City."

"Your parents names?"

"Carlton and Elizabeth Hunter."

"Where do they live?"

"Um, NYC."

"Where did you go to school? You know, high school."

"I was homeschooled."

"Oh, that sounds really interesting." Katie says, faking interest. She personally couldn't stand the thought of being homeschooled. She would eventually get really bored because she would be getting no social interaction. By the way, this guy really does creep her out. She's starting to think that Kendall and the others are right about him. He definitely doesn't seem totally normal.

"Why did you want to become a teacher?" She asks him.

"It's quite simple." Mr. Hunter tells her. "I wanna help young people learn. Some teachers these days just don't teach the right way. Take Mr. Sikowitz as an example! I'm sure he's a good teacher, but his techniques are sort of...odd."

Wow, Sikowitz would probably _love_ to hear that. But he won't! Mr. Hunter might as well have said that Sikowitz is just a bad teacher. Katie begs to differ. She hasn't actually had his class yet, but she has stopped by during his lessons and he seems like a good teacher. He's strange, but he makes the subject interesting. Katie likes teachers that make learning fun. Mr. Hunter is one of those teachers that seems cool at first, but you learn quickly that they're not as great as you had originally thought.

"Oh, look at the time!" She says quickly, standing up. "I've gotta go! Thanks for the interview!"

"No problem!"

"You idiots are taking me out for ice cream like you promised." She whispers to Andre, Beck, and Robbie, handing them the sheet of paper before walking away.

* * *

Ally can't believe that Logan caught her dancing with James. Now he's gonna know that she's into his best friend. How is she over gonna show her face ever again? Is she gonna have to avoid Logan like the plague until he forgets what he saw? Something tells her that he won't forget that easily. She's so embarrassed. Okay, so maybe dancing with someone isn't such a big deal, but Logan probably thought that something was going on. How humiliating!

She mumbles under her breath as she walks into the restroom, rubbing her temples. She might as well just hide in here until the embarrassment goes away. Once again, dancing with someone is no big deal, but she was dancing with _James_! That's one of her brother's best friend! She shouldn't have been dancing with her brother's friend! She should have just walked away, but she couldn't. James is so cute and she couldn't resist his offer. Some girls only dream of getting a dance lesson from their crush. Ally enjoyed dancing with James. She's just embarrassed that Logan saw them.

She looks in the mirror, groaning when she realizes that her foundation wore off. She has a scar on her right cheek and she always put makeup on to cover the scar and her freckles. She's kind of insecure about those features, so she tries to cover them up. By the way, she got this scar last year while she and Cat were playing around on the swing in her back yard. Cat's idiot brother wanted to push her, so she reluctantly let him. Well, he pushed a little too hard, she fell off the swing, and got this scar.

She reaches in her gym bag and gets container of foundation, humming as she applies some to her face. She hopes that Katie was able to get some information from Mr. Hunter. They need to know where he's from, so they can decide who's going to his hometown and who's staying in LA. Then they can get the plane tickets!

She walks into a stall and she pulls out her phone, ready to text Cat and tell her about what happened. But she notices a message written on the wall in red ink.

_I noticed that you have a scar on your face. You'll have a lot more of those when I'm done with you._

_Sincerely, TH_

She gasps and rushes out of the stall, getting a damp paper towel. Before she wipes the message away, she snaps a picture of it. Then she begins scrubbing roughly until the ink is completely gone. She wants to tell the guys, but she can't say anything with Gustavo and Kelly around. They'll have to talk about it later.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	15. On Our Way

"Okay, here are the tickets!" Tori says as she walks into the living room. She starts handing out the eight tickets that she bought. "One for me, one for Logan, one for Kendall, one for Carlos, one for James, one for Beck, one for Andre, and one for Ally."

"We're really doing this?" Logan asks. "We're really gonna sneak away to New York City so we can investigate Mr. Hunter's past?"

"We have to." Kendall tells him. Tori nods before looking over at their suitcases sitting by the door. Her parents are in San Diego for the weekend, so they can get out of here without anyone trying to stop them. Tori is pretty excited about going to NYC, even though they're not going on vacation. They're going for a serious reason, but it's still cool that they're going to New York. Maybe she'll have chance to visit some shops and even eat a New York style deli sandwich. She loves deli sandwiches and she loves pizza. Even though Mason would probably have a fit if he caught her stuffing her face, afraid that she might gain weight, he won't be around to stop her.

"Why didn't you invite me?" Jade asks coolly.

"Because you're a gank!" Tori snaps before motioning to her seven fellow travelers. She opens the front door, relieved to see that the limo is waiting outside. Her driver is totally cool. She explained that she needed him to take her and seven others to the airport and he agreed! He even agreed not to say anything to anyone! She didn't tell him exactly why they needed to go to the airport, though. They have to keep their mission a secret. No one can know about this, not even people they think they can trust. Heck, they haven't even told Sikowitz!

"Let's go." She tells them, giving Jade a dirty look.

"I can't believe she didn't invite us." Robbie mumbles.

"What a grunch, man!" Rex exclaims.

"We'll bring you guys a souvenier." She says before grabbing her luggage. They all made sure to pack light, even though Tori really wishes she could have packed more. She did manage to pack clothes, hair and skin products, makeup, and her favorite perfume. She didn't bring to much, but just enough to survive the next...Well, however long they're gonna be there. Anyway, they run out the front door and out to the put most of their luggage in the trunk, but take a few bags into the limo with them.

"Hey, I found another message that TH wrote on one of the bathroom stalls at Rocque Records." Ally admits, handing Logan her phone. Tori frowns as she looks over his shoulder, her eyes widening when she sees the picture Ally took. Wow, that's scary. First of all, how did TH manage to do it? Mr. Hunter was at Hollywood Arts yesterday. She knows how he knew to write the message in that stall. Ally picked one stall that she uses all the time. It's just creepy how he seems to _know _so much about them.

"Ally, why didn't you say anything?" James asks her.

"Because you guys were with Gustavo and Kelly! We agreed that no one else can know what we're doing."

Tori sighs heavily, shaking her head. TH is out of his mind. She still can't figure out why he has chosen them to mess with. He could have picked on anyone, but he chose them. Why? She doesn't understand. Even more shocking, Mr. Hunter has been TH all along. He's a teacher. He's suppose to care about his students, not hurt them. He's not like other teachers, though. He's a very dangerous man that has managed to fool everyone else into thinking that he's so great. Tori can't believe that she ever found him attractive.

"Let's just try to stay calm, okay?" Kendall tells them.

"Dude, we've got a serial killer that wants to make us his next victims." Beck reminds him. That's a very good point. How can anyone possible stay calm when there's a serial killer out to get them? Tori's certainly finding it very difficult. Eventually, she's gonna end up throwing a huge fit. That's how freaked out she is!

"Yeah, but-"

"How can we possible stay calm?" Andre asks.

"Let's just try." Kendall tells them.

"Fine." The others sat in unison.

* * *

"Are we ever gonna talk about that kiss?" Tori asks Logan. "I liked it."

"I just wanna forget that it ever happened." Logan responds. "I have a girlfriend."

He has been thinking about their kiss ever since it happened, worrying about how he's ever gonna explain it to Camille. He wants to be honest with her and admit that he and Tori kissed, but he knows that she'll be upset. Chances are, she'll break up with him! He already feels bad enough, but he'll feel worse if he loses his girlfriend. He wishes that Tori had never kissed him, so he wouldn't have to be feeling this guilt. He doesn't even like her in that way. Heck, he can barely stand her at all. He use to think she was really cool, then she became famous and she turned into a real pain.

"Why?" Tori asks as they start boarding the plane. "I like you, Logan. I just wish that you felt the same way."

"I don't." Logan says sternly. When is this girl gonna back off? Yeah, she's pretty, famous, and talented, but that doesn't mean that every guy is automatically gonna fall in love with her. Personally, Logan has no interest in her. He just wishes that she understood that. Camille is the only girl for him. Tori knows that, so Logan doesn't understand why she would kiss him. Maybe she couldn't resist, but he hopes that she'll learn to have a little more self control.

"Logan, I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help myself." Tori whines.

Logan sighs heavily and tries to ignore her as he follows his friends onto the plane. When is Tori gonna understand that he's not interested? Ever since they kissed, she has been driving him crazy. He's pretty sure that Camille is starting to get suspicious. She hasn't said anything, but she gets this weird expression every time Tori talks to Logan. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her. She's a pretty understanding person, except when it comes to other girls falling all over her boyfriend. When she finds out that Logan and Tori kissed, she'll definitely be mad.

"I want the window seat!" Carlos says, eagerly rushing to his seat. Logan rolls his eyes as he goes to his own seat, putting his carry on bag in the overheard compartment. Then he sits down, groaning as Tori sits next to him. Ally and Kendall sit in front of them.

"Hey, do you have a girlfriend? Because I'm single and looking." Some weird girl asks James, giving him a weird smile.

"Tori's dad is a cop."

"Backing away." The girl says before returning to her own seat.

"So you're seriously not interested in me at all? Not even a little bit?" Tori asks Logan.

"Not at all." Logan says flatly.

"Aw, chiz." Tori pouts, crossing her arms. Logan sighs and opens his book, hoping that he can enjoy some peace and quiet. That means no pop stars hitting on him. He just wants this to be a nice, quiet plane ride. They're about to visit a very noisy city, so he wants to enjoy quiet time while he can.

"Hey, we have money, right?" Carlos says worriedly. "We have to pay for our hotel rooms, food, and all that stuff."

"I brought money." Tori tells him. "We're all good."

* * *

**They're on their way to New York City? What will happen during their trip? ;)**

**Review! :D**


	16. Overprotective

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Ally asks James. Logan just finished getting dressed, but he doesn't leave the restroom right away. He leaves the door slightly cracked open, watching James and Ally. He doesn't know why, but he has a feeling that Ally might be interested in James. She has always seemed pretty close with James, but Logan didn't think that she had a crush on him. He doesn't even understand why the possibility makes him so uncomfortable. Maybe it's because James has a girlfriend and it would be wrong for Ally to make a move. Maybe it's because James has a reputation as a player and Logan just wants to protect his baby sister.

"I don't know." James sighs. "I mean, I know why we have to do this. We can't allow TH to keep harassing us and hurting people. It's just that we're putting our own lives at risk."

"Of course, I guess a little adventure is cool." Ally says softly, pushing his bangs away from his forehead. Logan frowns as he watches them, becoming more concerned. James is one of his best friends, but Ally is his little sister. He doesn't know if he ever wants her getting romantically involved with a guy like James. It's not that James is a bad guy. It's just he's not right for Ally. She needs someone that hasn't just dated around. He wants her to be with someone that will actually be loyal to her. This isn't just about the fact that James already has a girlfriend. Logan doesn't think that he's capable of staying with just one girl.

"This is a little too much adventure for me." James chuckles.

"We could make this fun." Ally suggests. "Maybe we can go out for pizza later."

"That sounds good."

Logan shakes his head. He's totally gonna follow them. He hates to seem like he's trying to stick his nose in someone else's business, but he will do whatever he needs to do to protect Ally. Before they left for LA, their mom made him promise that he would take care of Ally. He's not gonna break that promise. Ally means the world to him and he's not gonna let anyone break her heart, not even James. James is known for breaking hearts, but he won't break Ally's.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"What?"

"Do you really like Lucy? Not that I care, but I guess I'm curious."

"She's cool." James shrugs. "I guess. I mean, I guess we're not as close as some couples are, but I like her. Okay, maybe I'm not as happy with her as I could be, but we're just...I don't know."

"Why are you with her if you're not happy?"

"It's...Ally, I really don't know."

Logan sighs softly. What is Ally doing? Why does she care about James's relationship? Logan doesn't like this. He really doesn't. The last thing he wants is for Ally to get hurt. But she almost seems to be flirting with James. Logan has to put a stop to this. So he opens the bathroom door and puts on a fake smile, watching as James and Ally sit up. Yeah, they think that Logan wasn't watching them and listening to their conversation. They are so wrong.

"Did I hear you guys mention pizza? Because I'm starving." He tells them.

"Well, yeah, but-" Ally starts to say.

"Let's go!" Logan says, walking to the door. He smirks to himself as Ally and James follow him, relieved that they won't get another moment alone.

* * *

Ally doesn't know why Logan wanted to tag along. She doesn't mind him joining her and James, but he pretty much invited himself. It's like he's afraid of her and James being alone together. She really likes James and she was hoping that they could enjoy a nice outing, just the two of them. But no, Logan just had to interfer. Now they're sitting at a table in the pizza parlor, while Logan watches her and James with a suspicious look. Why is he looking at them like that?

"James, could you get some napkins?" She asks politely. James gives her a thumbs up and walks away, then Ally starts questioning her brother. "Logan Ryan Mitchell, what is wrong with you today?"

"What are you talking about?" Logan asks innocently.

"James and I are trying to hang out, just like friends do, and you're acting really weird about it!" Ally says sternly. "It's really annoying."

"Well, I-" Logan laughs nervously. Ally rolls her eyes. Is he seriously pretending that he's not trying to invade her outing with James, the guy that she has been in love with since freshman year? Just when she's finally gonna get a moment alone with James, Logan has to barge in and ruin it. What is wrong with him?

"Don't be pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about." She says, pointing a finger at him.

"You're being ridiculous." Logan says, patting her head. She glares at him as James returns and sits next to her, putting the napkins on the table.

"Okay, here is your-" A young waitress starts to say as she sits a large pepperoni pizza on the table. "Oh my gosh, you're Logan Mitchell and James Diamond from Big Time Rush! I love you guys! One time, I took my friend to your concert, then we tried to sneak into your dressing room, but security found us and dragged us out. Now we're no longer allowed to attend concerts without adult supervision. We went to Tori Vega's concert a couple months ago and we saw Dak Zevon there. He was totally hot, but not as hot as you guys. Is it true that he and Tori are dating? Because they've been spotted together a lot lately. I was reading Pop Tiger yesterday and there was a picture of them holding hands and-"

"Ivy Hunter, get your behind back to work and stop bothering the customers." A middle aged African American woman says sternly. The waitress waves at them before heading back to the kitchen. Wait,Ivy _Hunter_? Now that Ally thinks about it, Ivy does kind of resemble Mr. Hunter. She wonders if they could be related.

"Ma'am, could we speak her for a moment?" Ally asks politely.

"Sure." The woman replies. "Ivy, they wanna speak to you!"

"Yay!" Next thing they know, Ivy comes rushing back over to their table, sitting in the extra chair. She giggles excitedly and claps her hands. Wow, this girl is really annoying. Sweet, but really annoying. She's so hyped up that it isn't even funny.

"Ivy, are you any relation to Tyson Hunter?" Ally asks her.

"Yeah, that's my dad." Ivy tells her. "He moved to LA after my mom kicked him out."

"Don't mind us asking, but...why did your mom kick him out?" Logan says carefully.

"He cheated on her, abused us, and...he was just a very violent person." Ivy sighs. "Now he's teaching at Hollywood Arts. I hope he doesn't hurt anyone else, though. But I wouldn't be surprised if he's messing with someone else now. That man could be capable of anything. By the way, don't tell anyone else about this."

"We won't." James tells her. "But we do wanna talk to you about something."

"We're students at Hollywood Arts." Ally explains."Two weeks ago, a girl died there. Shortly after that, we started receiving threatening messages from someone named TH. Then we found out that another girl had died a couple years ago. Well, we went to visit this girl's sister and we learned that someone named Tyson Hunter was in Shadow Creek Woods at the time of her death. Then we got a hold of the list of staff members at Hollywood Arts and found out that your dad is the same guy."

"What are you thinking?" Ivy asks them.

"We think that your dad might be behind some of the strange things that have been happening lately." Logan says gently. "We're not trying to upset you in any way, but we're very suspicious of your dad. That's actually why we're in NYC. We learned that Mr. Hunter is from here and we were hoping that we could learn a little about his past. Before we decide to do anything with him, we need proof that he's a danger to people."

"I'm not surprised by this at all." Ivy sighs. "That's the kind of person he is. He actually yelled at my puppy one time. I mean, the puppy is okay, but she was so scared. I had to give her a big hug afterwards. I don't let mean people mess with my puppy. She's too sweet for people like that."

Of course, they go from talking about her dad to talking about her puppy. This girl cannot stay on one topic for very long, can she? She's definitely not the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Why don't we exchange phone numbers?" Ally suggests. "Maybe we can get together later and talk about this some more."

"Sure." Ivy says, removing a pen from the pocket of her apron. She scribbles her phone number down on a napkin, handing it to Ally. Then Ally does the same thing with another napkin. Ivy smiles and waves before getting up from table and walking back to the kitchen. Ally glances at James and Logan, who shrug in response. Who knew that the daughter of a History teacher could be so...ditzy?

* * *

**Review! :D**


	17. Daddy's Little Girl

"You guys ran into Mr. Hunter's daughter?" Tori asks, truly surprised. "I didn't know he was ever married."

"Apparently, he was." Logan replies. "According to his daughter, he abused her and his ex wife."

"Shocker." Beck says coolly. He doesn't find that surprising at all. If he's capable of threatening innocent teens and possibly murder, then he's capable of abusing his wife and daughter. Beck doesn't see how anyone could do such horrible things and not feel guilty about it. It's disgusting! They've gotta find out everything they possibly can, then get this guy put in jail. The world needs to see Tyson Hunter for who he really is. He is a sick, pathetic, disgusting person that doesn't deserve the ability to roam freely. Someone like him needs to be put in prison for a long time.

"We got her number." Ally tells them. "I was thinking that we could meet up with her later. Surprisingly, she's actually really sweet. The only problem is that she's pretty annoying. She talks constantly and never shuts up. I think she'll be useful to our mission, though. Since she's a close relation to Mr. Hunter, we can probably learn a lot about him from her."

Beck totally agrees. Who would be a better help to them than their suspect's daughter? It's perfect! It's a good thing that James, Logan, and Ally went to that pizza shop. If they hadn't, they wouldn't have found this girl. She's the one that probably knows the most about Mr. Hunter. They need to talk to people that know a lot about this guy. Maybe they can find out if he has a criminal past. Of course, it's possible that he's a closeted criminal, meaning that he hasn't been caught yet. Hey, it's very possible. Of course, what if he has been busted for causing trouble? Then again, Beck is pretty sure that the school runs background checks on people before hiring them.

"Is she hot?" Andre asks hopefully.

"Um, yeah." James says slowly. "She's very...pretty."

"She's blonde." Logan says. "I guess she's kind of cute. She's probably about fifteen or sixteen."

"But all you guys have to promise that you won't fall all over her." Ally warns them. "Beck, James, and Logan, you guys have girlfriends. Andre, I don't think you wanna date her either. She may be a nice girl, but if you ever married her, Mr. Hunter would be your father in law."

Beck and James hold back laughter. Imagine Andre having Mr. Hunter as his father in law. That's not really the funny part, though. But Andre's expression is hilarious. As soon as Ally mentioned him marrying Ivy and being related to Mr. Hunter, he obviously changed his mind about ever wanting anything to do with that girl. They certainly wouldn't wanna get romantically involved with her. Mr. Hunter is a creep and they don't want their future father in laws to be psychopaths. It's nothing against Ivy, though. Beck knows that she's probably a very nice girl. Mr. Hunter is the problem. Beck isn't scared of him, but he's smart enough to know that the man is dangerous.

"Oh look," Tori says sarcastically, looking at her phone. "Jade posted a horrible picture of me and called me a backstabbing skunkbag. How funny."

"Tori, forget about Jade for a while." Ally says calmly. "We're here for a reason."

Riiiiing!

Kendall's eyes widen when he looks at his own phone. Beck looks over his shoulder and gets the same terrified look on his own face. Chiz, it's Mama Knight!

"It's my mom!" Kendall says in a panic.

"Answer it!" Ally says anxiously.

"H-hello?" Kendall stammers. He pulls the phone away from his ear as Mama Knight starts lecturing him. Beck sighs heavily, watching as Kendall tries to speak over his mom's ranting. "Mom...Mom! Look, I know it was wrong for us to sneak out and leave the state, but we had to do this, okay? I can't tell you why, but you've gotta trust us...Okay, I love you...Bye."

"What did she say?" Logan asks carefully.

"She was upset because we left without telling her." Kendall sighs. "Anyway, Ally, call up Mr. Hunter's daughter so we can meet up with her."

* * *

"Wow, this is her house." Andre says, looking at the two story brick home.

"This is the correct address." Ally tells him.

They reluctantly approach the front door, then Ally reaches out and rings the doorbell. A few seconds later, Ivy answers the door.

"Hey!" Ally says with a friendly wave.

"Oh my gosh! Kendall Knight and Carlos Garcia are here too? Guys, do you wanna hear about the time that my friend and I tried to sneak into your dressing room? Security kicked us out and our parents decided that we can't go to concerts without adult supervision! I already told James, Logan, and Ally this story! Tori, I also mentioned how I saw Dak Zevon when I went to your concert! I also tried to sneak into Zac Efron's house one time, but the police saw me and made me leave. They threatened to arrest me."

"Ivy, we really need to talk to you about your dad." Kendall says calmly.

"Oh...Okay!" Ivy says cheerfully, leading them into the house. They walk to the living room and sit on the couch and floor. Ivy giggles to herself and James finds himself thinking about Cat. She and Ivy are so much alike and could be really good friends. Honestly, Ivy creeps him out more than Cat ever has. Cat says some really weird stuff sometimes, but she's their friend and she's actually kind of cute. Ivy, on the other hand, seems more like another crazed fangirl.

"Ivy, does your dad have a criminal past?" Ally asks.

"Well, no." Ivy says, shaking her head. "One time, he and my mom were fighting and someone called the police, but no one got arrested. We did get kind of suspicious of him, though. He would leave in the middle of the night and not come back until the next day. When my mom asked him where he had been, he would act really weird about it. He always seemed like he was hiding something, but we were never able to figure it out."

"Did he ever drink alcohol or use drugs?" Logan asks her.

"Oh yeah." Ivy responds. "My mom wanted him to go to rehab, but he always denied that he had a problem. Anyway, I'm not sure if this would be important, but he has been taking antidepressants for two years."

"Yeah, that might be useful." Ally says, writing something down in her notebook.

James sighs softly. It sounds like Mr. Hunter is more messed up than they originally thought. Now it's even less surprising that he might be behind the recent drama. He's obviously messed up in the head, so he could very possibly be hurting all these people. What if it's too risky for them to handle this on their own? What if it really would be better to let the police handle it? It's just that they don't wanna accuse Mr. Hunter of murder when they don't have solid proof to back it up.

"Why exactly are you guys doing this?" Ivy asks them.

"We really suspect that your dad might be a killer and we need proof." Tori tells her. "We know that you probably don't want your dad to go to prison, but if he's really hurting innocent people, he needs to be arrested."

"Trust me." Ivy insists. "I would love to see him in jail."

"Would you be willing to help us?" Andre asks her. "Is there anything else that might be useful?"

"Well, I can name two more people than you might wanna talk to." Ivy tells them. "His ex girlfriend and his former boss. Before he moved to LA, he worked at a deli shop nearby. They can probably give you more information about him. However, I wouldn't go as yourselves. They'll get suspicious if a bunch of teens walk in and start asking them questions about him. You should disguise yourselves, you know? What if one of you disguised yourself as a mental health doctor and you wanna talk to them about my dad's past?"

"Logan has always wanted to be a doctor." Ally says, nodding.

"You guys seriously want me to go undercover as a mental health doctor and ask his former boss and ex girlfriend questions about him?"

"Yep!" The other say in unison.

"Fine." Logan mumbles. "I'll do it."

"You guys are even hotter in person." Ivy says, looking at the BTR guys. Okay, she just became a lot more creepy. Sweet, friendly, but still kind of crazy.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	18. Undercover

"Wow, the makeup artist did good." James says, staring at Logan.

"Fantastic." Logan says sarcastically. He's dressed in a doctors coat, glasses, and some makeup artist somehow managed to make him look older. Without the makeup artist, he would still look like an eighteen year old boy. He looks at least thirty five now. He really doesn't wanna do this, though. He doesn't understand why James couldn't do it. James is taller! Therefore, he would look like a more realistic adult. Logan looks older, but he's still too short. He hopes that Mr. Hunter's former boss will believe that he's older. They really need information from him, but he would most likely not cooperate if he knew that they're just a bunch of teens.

"Look, try to act like a mental health doctor, okay?" Ally tells him, grabbing his shoulders. "You know all about this medical stuff, so we're trusting you to make this guy believe that you are a doctor."

"He'll never believe me!" Logan whispers harshly. Hey, he's just being realistic. He's a terrible actor! They really should have chosen James, considering that James is a much better actor than Logan will ever be. Or maybe they should have brought Camille! When it comes to disguises and acting, Camille is great at being believable. It wouldn't be any problem for her to pull off something like this. Logan is probably the least talented when it comes to acting. That's why he doesn't understand why they would choose him for this part of the investigation. Sadly, it's too late for him to beg James to take his place. Maybe even Beck! He doesn't know! He just wishes that it didn't have to be him.

"You'll be fine." Kendall tells him.

"Now go!" Carlos says, pushing him toward the door. He mumbles under his breath before putting on the most realistic act that he can. He has to look professional, just like a real doctor would. Doctors are suppose to act professional. He just hopes that he can get through this. He's freaking out on the inside, but he tries to keep a serious appearance. He must look professional and act professional. He can do that, right? As long as he does that, this should go well? He really hopes so.

"Miss, do you know where your boss is?" He asks a young waitress. "I need to speak with him."

"Um, yes...doctor." The waitress tells him. "I'll get him for you."

"Thank you."

He waits patiently, making sure that he doesn't break his cover. He cannot let anyone guess his true age. His name is Doctor Mitchell, a thirty five year old mental health doctor. He's here to ask some questions about his patient, Tyson Hunter. That's what he's gonna say when he meets the guy's former boss. He can do this. Yeah, he can totally do this. He's a little anxious, but he can do this. He just keeps repeating that inside his head.

"You were asking for me, sir?" The manager asks as he follows the waitress over to Logan. "I'm Jared Hart."

"H-hi, I'm Doctor Mitchell, I am a mental health doctor and I would like to ask you some questions about my patient, Tyson Hunter."

So far, so good...He thinks.

"Mmm hmm, the punk finally decided to get some help." Mr. Hart says flatly.

"Well, I would like to know a little about his past." Logan asks him. "Why he quit, or got fired, and any other behavior you ever knew about."

"Um, why don't we step into my office?" Mr. Hart suggests, leading him to the back of the restaurant. They sit across from each other at the desk. "Alright...Well, first of all, Tyson was fired. He just couldn't get along with the other employees. When he attacked one of them, that was the final straw. I told him to get out. He had a very uncontrollable temper and he was just very rude. I can't have people like that working here."

"Do you know of any incidents that might have happened outside of work? Anything that you've heard?" Logan asks, writing everything down in a notebook.

"Well, there was an incident with his ex girlfriend." Mr. Hart responds. "Shortly after he and his wife divorced, he started dating this new girl, you know? Well, I actually use to leave next door to him and I remember one night when his girlfriend was over at his house. I heard screaming, shouting, glass breaking, and all that stuff. I went over to see what was going on and even though he tried to say that everything was fine, I could see that it was far from being fine. The place was a mess and the poor girl was in tears."

"Do you know if he drank alcohol or used drugs?" Logan asks him.

"All the time! In fact, a lot of people encouraged him to check into rehab, but he refused." Mr. Hart replies, shaking his head. "And all of the women around here...You know, female employees...They were scared of him! He's violent, has absolutely no self control, and he's dangerous. I'm glad that he's finally getting help, though. I hope that he can get his life together."

"You know, he's actually a History teacher at Hollywood Arts now." Logan tells him.

"Well, that actually doesn't surprise me." Mr. Hart tells him. "He was a jerk, but he was intelligent."

"You don't say." Logan mumbles under his breath. Mr. Hunter may be intelligent, but not in the good way. He's just intelligent when it comes to lying, sneaking around, and threatening people. He's smart enough to figure out how to sneak into their homes and leave messages without them noticing him, but that's the only kind of intelligence he has. If he was so smart, he would be messing with innocent people.

"Is that all you needed to know?" Mr. Hart asks him.

"Yes." Logan nods as they stand up. "Thank you for your help."

"Really, it's no problem." Mr. Hart says, shaking his hand. Logan waves quickly and rushes out of the deli shop, searching for his friends. Ugh, where are they? He looks everywhere, starting to panic. He shrieks when someone grabs his arm and pulls him around the corner. He calms down immediately, realizing that his friends were simply hiding. Oh, what a relief.

"What did you find out?" Kendall asks eagerly.

"He got fired after attacking a fellow employee, he got into an altercation with his ex girlfriend at his house, and he drank and used drugs a lot. He was even encouraged to go to rehab, but he refused."

"Okay," Tori says calmly. "Now we just need to talk to his ex girlfriend. Ivy gave Ally her name and address."

"Should we call the others and update them on what we've gotten so far?" Carlos asks.

"Let's wait a little longer." James says. "Then we'll talk about it."

* * *

"Why haven't they called?" Jade asks impatiently, pacing around her bedroom.

"Maybe because Tori's mad at you." Cat suggests. Jade shoots her a dirty look.

"Well, she needs to get over it." The dark haired girl snaps.

Cat frowns. Hey, it's true that Jade and Tori have barely spoken since their fight at Beck's house. Jade's still pretty sensitive about it. Cat is kind of on Tori's side, though. She would never tell Jade, but it really wasn't nice to take her anger about Kaycee's death on Tori. They were all upset when Kaycee died, but that doesn't mean that Tori should get any hate for it. If there's any reason to dislike Tori Vega, it's her recent change in behavior.

"But-"

"Cat, it's not my fault that Tori can't handle criticism." Jade interrupts. "Tori came to Hollywood Arts and joined our group, then everyone seemed to forget that Kaycee ever existed. Well, I don't work like that. Kaycee will be avenged. We are gonna find out who killed her and I am gonna make him pay...big time."

That doesn't sound good. Jade really should be careful. They all want TH to get what he deserves, but they have to be cautious. Cat is starting to worry that Jade is gonna end up doing something really crazy. Hopefully, she'll try to have some self control. Even Cat knows that this is a mission that must be handled with care. They can't do anything on impulse. Self control is very important in a situation like this.

"Please don't do anything crazy." She pleads.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

**Will Jade try to take matters into her own hands? Will she be able to control herself and leave it alone? ;P**

**Review! :D**


	19. Afraid For Our Lives

"I really get the feeling that something is going on between James and Ally." Lucy says, looking at her text messages. Not a single one from James.

"Logan has been acting pretty weird too." Camille sighs.

"Okay, am I the only one with a normal boyfriend?" Jo asks suddenly.

"Apparently." Lucy mumbles, still looking at her phone.

Lucy thinks that she has boyfriend problems. Does she even realize how weird Logan has been acting? He has been different since they went over to Tori's house. Did something happen? She doesn't wanna ask him straight up, but it would be great if he would just tell her the truth. She honestly doesn't believe that he would cheat on her, though. He's too sweet and loyal for that. She just has a feeling that _something _happened that he's not telling her about.

"Camille, what's been going on with Logan?" Jo asks.

"A little over a week ago, we went to Tori's house to see if she was okay after her fight with Jade." Camille explains. "I let him talk to her by himself and ever since then, he's been acting really different."

"That doesn't sound good." Lucy says, shaking her head.

Camille knows that it's not good. Logan has a secret and Camille knows that Tori is involved in some way. Maybe they were talking about her and Tori said something mean, but Logan doesn't wanna tell Camille because he doesn't wanna hurt her feelings. That must be it, right? Tori was talking trash about her and Logan doesn't wanna upset her. It wouldn't be surprising at all. These days, Camille could totally see Tori talking trash behind her back.

"Tori was probably hitting on him and it freaked him out." Jo assures her.

"Or they made out." Lucy says jokingly.

Camille feels sick when she hears Lucy say that, even though it's probably not true. Logan would never do that. He's not the kind of guy that would cheat on his girlfriend. Camille knows that he loves her. He would never do anything to hurt her. She's pretty sure that Tori wouldn't even go as far as making out with another girl's boyfriend. She may flirt with the guy, but Camille couldn't see her actually making out with him. Deep down, goody two shoes Tori Vega is still there.

"Logan wouldn't do that."

"You don't know that." Lucy says, getting off Jo's bed. "He's a teenage boy. You and I both know that it's hard for some guys to resist making out with a pretty girl, girlfriend or no girlfriend."

"Okay, so you honestly believe that my Logan made out with Tori?" Camille laughs.

"It's possible." Lucy shrugs.

"You know what? Let's not talk about boys for a while." Jo tells them. "Let's watch a movie or something."

"What's taking Stephanie so long? She was suppose to bring brownies." Lucy complains. "I'm starving."

"Okay! I'm here." Stephanie says, walking into the room with a plate of brownies. Jo and Lucy each grab one, then Camille grabs a brownie as well. She's not really thinking about tasty snacks, though. She's thinking about her boyfriend. Like James, Logan hasn't called either. Well, he hasn't called Camille. She's becoming more and more frustrated because Logan won't explain his odd behavior to her. He tries to act normal around her, but he's a terrible liar. Something is going on. Camille wishes that he would talk to her about it.

"What were you talking about?" Stephanie asks them.

"Boys." Lucy mutters. "Stupid, annoying, secretive boys."

"What did the guys do this time?"

"Well, I think James has a secret crush on Ally and Logan might have made out with Tori." Lucy replies.

"They didn't make out!" Camille protests.

"How do you know? You weren't there, remember?"

It's ridiculous! Yeah, she wasn't there, but she knows that Logan would never betray her. He's just not that kind of person. He's kind and loyal and just too good for that kind of behavior. She just can't picture him cheating on her. No, he wouldn't do that. She _refuses _to believe that sweet, funny, adorable Logan is a cheater.

"Don't be obnoxious." Jo warns Lucy.

"Sorry." Lucy responds sarcastically.

"Let's just watch the movie." Jo says calmly, putting a video in the DVD player. They could have a really nice time with this. You know, if it weren't for what happens next. Just as they start to get comfortable, the sound of glass breaking is heard. They scream as they stand up, realizing that someone actually threw a rock through the window. The girls hold onto each other as they slowly make their way over to the window, hoping to get a glimpse of the culprit. All they can see is a grey pickup truck speeding away.

"What the hell was that?" Lucy says, panicked.

"Hey, there's a message on it." Camille says nervously, picking the rock up. Yeah, there's a message carved into the rock.

_People like you four deserve to die_

_I'll be taking care of that soon_

_Sincerely, TH_

"OH MY GOSH!" She yells, dropping the rock. Deserve to die? Taking care of that soon? SOON? TH is gonna kill them. Camille really isn't a panicky person, but this freaks her out a little bit. She doesn't wanna die. Her acting career is just starting to kick off. What about Logan? She wants to marry him someday. She can't do that if she's dead. Gosh, they've gotta do something about this guy. Either report him to the police and have him arrested or kill him off themselves. Of course, she really doesn't wanna hurt anyone. They'll just get proof, then get him put in prison.

"I've officially got the worst headache ever." Jo says, rubbing her temples.

"Same here." Stephanie squeaks.

"Call of the guys!" Lucy suggests. Camille whips out her cell phone and starts dialing Logan's phone number.

* * *

"You guys think that Tyson is a serial killer?" Gabrielle, Mr. Hunter's ex girlfriend, asks them.

Well, yeah." Ally says awkwardly. "I mean, we suspect him. We've already told this story a million times, but we went to the sister of a girl that died a couple years ago and Tyson Hunter was in Shadow Creek Woods at the time of this girl's death. When we checked the list of Hollywood Arts staff members, we found out that Mr. Hunter is the same guy."

Riiiing!

"I gotta take this." Logan whispers before leaving the living room.

"Anyway, how did he act toward you and other people? Can you recall any incidents?" Kendall asks Gabrielle.

"He would beat me whenever he got angry." Gabrielle replies. "He was horribly violent, you know? We all wanted him to go to rehab, but he got so angry when we brought it up. He had really bad anger issues. He would slap me, punch me, sometimes kick me, he would call me mean names, tell me how worthless I am...I was so glad when we broke up and he decided to leave New York for LA. I feel bad for his students, though. I can only imagine how he treats you kids."

"He actually acts pretty calm." Ally tells her. In fact, he acts a little too calm. Whenever Ally is in his class, she actually can't wait to get out of there because his calmness gives her the creeps. It's not a normal kind of calm. It's an "I don't know something you don't know" kind of calm. It's just normal! It's too bad that they can't get him busted quite yet. What they need is a confession...from him. They need to get him to admit his secret. You know, in a subtle way. He needs to confess without realizing it.

"Be careful." Gabrielle tells them. "It's an act! Do anything to make him mad and he will snap."

Ally gulps heavily, smiling nervously. Yeah, she kind of already knew that. It's obvious that Mr. Hunter has secret anger issues. He must be pretty temperamental if he's causing all this trouble. She wishes that he could have gotten help before he started all this, but it's too late. The damage has been done and he's eventually gonna have to pay for it.

"Hey, that was Camille!" Logan says, running back into the room. "TH threw a rock through Jo's bedroom mirror and it said that they deserve to die and he'll be taking care of that soon."

"Something really needs to be done about this." Andre says, shaking his head. "Every single message seems to go a little further than the last."

One time, I was participating in a school track meet and I ran really far! Then I tripped and fell on my face, but it was okay because the nurse gave me a Spongebob band aid!" Ivy says cheerfully.

"Sweetie, do us all a favor and just not talk." Tori says, patting her head.

"Okay!"

"What should we do now?" Beck questions.

"I sure don't know." James says, shaking his head. "Maybe we should take tomorrow off and just think about it."

"If we stress ourselves out, we won't be able to think straight." Kendall agrees. "I think James is right. Let's just have a little fun tomorrow, calling the girls and checking up on them every few hours, but just relax and do something to calm ourselves down."

"We really should be focusing on the mission." Carlos tells them.

"Yeah, but we won't be able to focus if we're stressed." James reminds him.

"Oh," Carlos says slowly. "Good point."

So that settles it. Tomorrow, they can actually enjoy New York City and hopefully relax, so they can calmly focus on their mission. Ally feels bad, though. They've suddenly decided to take tomorrow off, while their other friends are in LA, most likely living in fear. She feels like they should be focusing on this mission with no breaks at all. Shouldn't they stop at nothing to put TH's violent attacking to an end. But maybe James and Kendall are right. Maybe they do need a break. She just hopes that everything will be okay back home.

* * *

**I changed the titles of chapters 17 and 18:) I came up with something way better:D**

**Review! :D**


	20. Unsure About Us

"I'm really worried about everyone back in LA." Ally confesses as she and James walk around Central Park.

"They'll be fine." James assures her. "We're gonna take care of this."

Ally sighs softly. How does he know for sure? What if their mission fails? What if TH wins? She doesn't want him to, though. They're gonna have to fight hard if they wanna win against this guy. She just doesn't know if they can do it. They're just a bunch of kids, especially Ally. She's only sixteen years old. No sixteen year old can possibly catch a criminal. She doesn't know if it's possible. Yeah, they've gotten a lot of good information, but...is it enough to catch this guy? Is it enough to get him put in prison for a long time? There's just so much doubt in her mind.

"I'm just really unsure about it." She admits.

"Why?" James asks, confused. Ally doesn't know if she wants to admit that she doesn't think that they can successfully complete this mission. Everyone else seems so positive that they can do it and Ally doesn't wanna ruin everything. Even she has moments of certainty, then doubts come into her mind and she has a lot of trouble getting rid of them. She's so scared, you know? They're doing something really dangerous and it's quite intimidating.

"Never mind." Ally says softly, walking ahead of him. Footsteps follow her until James is next to her once again.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks her.

"Really, it's nothing." Ally replies, becoming still as James steps in front of her and gently grabs her shoulders. His forehead rests against hers and she closes her eyes, relaxing due to how close his face is to hers. She looks into his beautiful hazel eyes, shivering as one of his hands moves to her waist.

"Please talk to me." James pleads.

"This isn't right." Ally says, pulling away from him. "You have a girlfriend."

"Okay, I'm gonna be totally honest with you." James tells her. "Lucy and I really aren't that happy together. I'm certainly not and I'm pretty sure that she isn't either. A while before we started dating, she had gotten out of a messy relationship and now she tries to control me because she's afraid that it's gonna happen again. I'm tired of it, though. Chances are, she wants to get out of this relationship as much as I do."

"James-"

"Now," James starts. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"Fine!" Ally says impatiently. "I don't know if this mission is gonna work out. What if we fail miserably? What if we get hurt or killed? Or hurt and killed!"

Hey, it could happen. TH seems like a pretty smart guy, so he could easily cause some serious damage. She wonders if they should just take what information they already have and just turn him in. That would probably be the safer choice. Should they really continue putting their lives at risk just because they're afraid of unwanted attention from the media and their families? Who cares about that? She's pretty sure that their safety is more important.

"Ally," James whispers, touching her cheek. "We're all in this together!"

Ally knows that they're in this together, but maybe they're making a huge mistake. Hasn't anyone considered the possibility that they might be doing the stupidest and most dangerous thing they could possibly do? She has certainly thought about it. Don't get her wrong, though. She loves adventure. In fact, she's almost as adventurous and crazy as Carlos, but even she knows when something is a bad idea. What they're doing probably isn't the smartest decision they've ever made.

"It's crazy." She argues. James wraps his arms around her, holding her close. Since she has such a huge crush on him, she's really enjoying this. She wraps her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. She breathes in the scent of his cologne. This feels so wrong, yet so right. James said that he and Lucy aren't that happy together. He said that Lucy probably wants to get out of the relationship as much as he does. Why don't they just break up already? But there's one thing that James needs to think about. If Lucy wants out of the relationship, why would she seem so possessive when she sees James hanging out with other girls?

"Do you think Logan would be mad if I kissed his sister?"

"Why are you asking that?" Ally ask, confused. Next thing she knows, James is kissing her...right on the lips. She doesn't even bother pushing him away. She's enjoying this way too much. She wonders why he's doing this, though. She didn't think he saw her as more than his best friend's sister. She thought that was all she would ever be to him, yet here they are. Wow, he's a good kisser. In fact, he's amazing.

"Wow..." James whispers, slowly pulling away.

"This is a really bad idea." Ally says softly, backing away from him.

"No, it's not." James says, reaching for her hand. "I mean, yeah, it kind of is, but...Oh, come on! No girl kisses James Diamond and doesn't enjoy it!"

"You're unbelievable." Ally mutters, walking past him.

"You're mad at me."

"No, I'm not mad." She sighs.

"So you'll kiss me again!"

"James!"

"Sorry!"

* * *

It has been a little over a week since Logan and Tori kissed, but he's still thinking about it. Logan doesn't know how he's gonna tell Camille what happened. She'll be so heartbroken. He can't stand the thought of having to tell her that he kissed another girl, especially not Tori Vega. No one in their group really likes her, so that'll make the situation even worse. It's bad enough that he kissed any other girl at all, but someone that he knows Camille doesn't like? That's really bad. Of course, Tori kissed him, but it's not like he really tried to push her away. He got caught up in the moment.

When Camille called yesterday to tell him what happened at Jo's apartment, she didn't sound that friendly. Could she already be suspecting something? That's not good. He's gonna tell her, but he would prefer if she didn't know yet. He wants to enjoy their relationship a little longer. When he tells her, she's probably gonna dump him and he'll be very sad. He loves her and he's gonna be serious depressed when she breaks up with him. Of course, maybe he'll get lucky and she'll be understand. He highly doubts that, though. What girl would stay with a guy that cheated on her?

He's about to open the door to his room when he hears Tori arguing with someone. He walks past his room and peeks around the corner, watching Tori chat with someone over the phone. She sounds pretty wazzed off. Why is she so upset? Not that he cares. It's her business, you know? It's okay to be a little concerned, though. She sounds seriously annoyed about something. Could it be her record company? Okay, why is he even thinking about it?

"Yeah? Well, you're a bigger one!" Tori snaps before hanging up. Logan tries to walk away as fast as he can, but Tori ends up noticing him anyway. He shrieks as he turns around, nearly bumping into her. He has gotta start avoiding this girl. She's insane, just like Cat's brother. Cat's brother is more mental patient crazy while Tori is "I let fame go to my head" crazy, but still! She has done some pretty wild stuff for publicity. It's almost kind of sad.

"Who were you talking to?" He asks awkwardly, slowly backing away.

"Mason's assistant." Tori says calmly. "Mason wants to know where I am and told her to call me. She told me to get back to LA, I said no because I'm doing something important, I called her a few names, she called me a few names, and I hung up."

"Okay, I wanna ask you something." Logan tells her. "Why are you like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why have you turned into the person you are today? You use to be this sweet, likable, nice girl. Then you performed at the Platinum Music Awards, became a big popstar, and became a totally different person. I can tell you right now that most of us don't like who you've become."

"Look, you wanna know why I changed?" Tori asks him. When he nods, she continues. "Because my record company wanted me to! Mason wanted me to! They all wanted to create Hollywood's next bad girl pop sensation and that's what I gave them. You think I like acting like a jerk! I don't! I'm just giving them what they wanted!"

"So you're letting your record company control you? Tori, you should be the only one in control of yourself."

"Of course, you wouldn't understand." Tori tells him, walking away. "No one does."

* * *

**In the next chapter, you'll find out what the group's next move is gonna be;) For this one, I felt like writing some romance and drama:)**

**Review! :D**


	21. Phone Call

Tori rubs her temples as she walks into her hotel room, more irritated than she has ever been. Her stupid record company is always controlling her and telling her what to do! Well, she's sick and tired of it! She's pretty much stuck with this new life that she has been given, but she's quite tired of being their puppet. Even her old friends are fed up with her behavior. You know what? She's tired of acting like this!

She grabs an old photo album, one that she created before she became famous. These photos were taken during the good old days. Honestly, she's doesn't like being famous as much as she thought she would. It sucks! She hates having stories written about her, being followed around, and being hated by most of her fellow classmates.

She looks at a picture of her, Cat, and Andre together. She was normal back then and those two were still her friends. Then she looks at another picture. She wasn't there when it was taken, but she thought it was cute. Cat, Jade, Beck, and Kaycee at the annual Hollywood Arts kickback, before Tori ever came to Hollywood Arts. This makes her think about what Jade said. She still can't believe that Jade accused her of replacing Kaycee. That was never her intention!

She feels kind of bad about kissing Logan. He's Camille's boyfriend, not hers. She knows that it was wrong, but she wasn't really thinking about it at the time. She just felt like kissing him, so she did. She never use to be the kind that would make a move on someone else's boyfriend.

Riiiiing!

"You have reached Tori Vega." She says boredly. "What do you want?"

"Hey, pretty lady." A low male voice says. She doesn't recognize the voice, so she's really freaked out.

"Who is this?" She asks anxiously. "How did you get my number?"

"I managed to sneak into your friend Jade's pace and get it from her phone." The mysterious man replies. "As for my name, that's a secret."

What the chiz?

"Who are you?" She asks, raising her voice.

"Tori, I won't tell you my real name, but I suppose I can give you my initials." He tells her. "TH."

TH is calling her. The guy has been giving them these messages and now he has decided to give one of them a call. Now she's even more scared than before. She doesn't know what to do.

"I know where you and your friends are, Tori."

Tori gasps and hangs up the phone. How does he know where they are? They certainly never told anyone. If no one told him, how did he find out?

She lets out a scream and drops her phone onto the bed, grumbling under her breath as she storms out of the room. She tries to stay calm as she approaches Kendall and James's bedroom, assuming that they might know what to do. Kendall is the leader, so he'll surely be able to help her.

Knock! Knock!

"Ugh, what?" Kendall groans as he opens the door.

"TH called me."

"What?"

"TH called me and said that he knows where we are! First of all, he apparently snuck into Jade's house and got my number off her phone. Second of all, how the chiz did he figure out where we are? I am freaking out! What if he comes after us? Do you think we should run? Maybe we should get out of this city and go somewhere else! I don't want this guy to come after us and try to murder us! I don't want us to become his next victims! We've gotta figure something out before I throw the mother of all tantrums!"

"Yeah, like that'll solve anything." Kendall mumbles under his breath. "Look, it's probably pointless to run because he might be tracking our cell phones. Well, at least one or two of our cell phones. I don't think he could track all of us."

"Kendall," Tori whines. "What are we gonna do?"

"I'll call the others and we'll have group meeting downstairs."

"Yay." Tori says anxiously, turning around and slowly exiting the room. She feels sick to her stomach. She thought that today was suppose to be a free day for the time. No TH, no threats, no drama. Of course, TH apparently doesn't plan on giving them a break. He's gonna keep harassing them whether they like it or not. Yeah, like Tori really wants to keep dealing with that. None of them wanna keep dealing with TH and the trouble he has caused! It's driving them all crazy! Once this is all over, Tori might actually have to get a therapist.

* * *

"He knows where we are?" James shrieks.

"Shut up!" Kendall says, looking around to make sure no one heard James. "Yeah, TH knows where we are. I don't know how he figured it out, but I'm guessing that he's tracking someone's cell phone. Anyway, here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna go back to LA tomorrow. I came home with a somewhat risky, but probably good plan. First of all, we have to figure out which cell phone, or cell _phones__, _TH is tracking. Then whoever has a cell phone that isn't being tracked will sneak into TH's house together when he's not there and search for evidence. I know it sounds crazy, but I think it'll work. He's probably hiding a lot of stuff inside that house and we need to find out what that stuff is."

"Don't you think it's a little crazy to sneak into Mr. Hunter's house?" Logan asks him. "What if he isn't TH?"

Kendall sighs heavily. Logan has never been the adventurous one, always staying as far away from danger as possible. But this needs to be done. They _know _that Mr. Hunter is TH, so they need to find evidence. The only way to do that is to sneak into his house and search the place. He knows that it's crazy, but it has to be done. Besides, just getting involved in this investigation at all is crazy, so sneaking into his house isn't really a big deal for them. They've pretty much gotten use to the crazy by now.

"Batman would do it." Carlos says quietly.

"Batman isn't real!" Logan argues.

"Yeah, he is!" James and Carlos say in unison. Kendall groans. He really wonders about those two sometime. Were they dropped on their heads when they were baby? Because Kendall has noticed that he and Logan are pretty much the only normal ones in the band. Carlos and James are very...different. They're random, loud, and a little ditzy.

"Look, we've gotta do this." He tells his friends. "I am fully aware of how crazy and dangerous it is, but it has to be done. A few of us will go into TH's house and look around, while someone else will be the lookout. If we want to have proof when we tell the police about him, we need _definite _evidence that he's been doing all this. We all know that the best evidence is probably hidden in his home."

"Kendall's right." Ally says, standing up. "TH is probably hiding the real evidence inside his house, so someone needs to go in there and get it. A few of us will go in together, while the others will be the lookouts. It's risky, but we've gotta do it."

"Yeah." Tori nods. "I agree."

"So...are you guys in?" Kendall asks them.

"We're in!" James, Carlos, Logan, Andre, and Beck say in unison. So it's settled. They're gonna do the craziest, riskiest, most dangerous thing they've ever done since this whole thing started.

* * *

******Review! :D**


	22. A Visit From An Old Friend

"You mean to tell me that TH has Tori's number because he broke into my house?" Jade questions Beck, pacing around her bedroom. She cannot believe what she's hearing! That psychopath was in her house? How? How in the world does he manage to break into their homes without anyone noticing?

"Yeah." Beck sighs. Jade is ready to throw a huge fit. It's really creepy that this guy can get in and out of their homes so easily. It's insane! She wonders what his trick is. They've all been keeping their doors and windows locked, so she knows that TH must have some trick for getting inside.

She gasps when she feels a light wind.

"You alright?"

"Look, I'm gonna go right now, but I'll call you later." She says anxiously. Something doesn't feel right. She almost feels another presence in the room. A very strange presence. She has never felt this before. It almost feels like there's someone else in the room with her.

"We're on the plane back to LA right now." Beck tells her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jade says before hanging up. She looks at the mirror, shrieking in fear. She really _isn't _the only one here. The ghost of Kaycee Brian is standing next to her, glaring in pure anger. She knows that it's Kaycee's ghost.

"He killed me."

"Who?" Jade whispers shakily.

"Tyson Hunter." Kaycee replies darkly. "Your history teacher."

She remembers. Kaycee remembers her own death. This is really freaky, yet Jade knows that it's a good thing that Kaycee remembers. Maybe Jade can get her to recall _exactly _what happened. She experienced TH's cruel behavior, so she's the perfect person...Well, _ghost_...to get definite information from.

"What do you remember?" She says slowly.

"My parents, my sister, and I were on vacation." Kaycee begins. "I went for a walk by the river, just minding my own freaking business, when _he _came up behind me and shoved me in. As I was drowning, I remember seeing him just staring at me with this evil grin on his face. I hate him, Jade. I hate him so much."

"We're taking care of it." Jade whispers timidly. She has never been a timid person, but considering that she's talking to her _dead _best friend, she's feeling a bit nervous. Hey, who wouldn't be a little creeped out. She hasn't seen Kaycee since the girl died, but she decides to appear as soon as they start going after TH. It's totally insane!

"No, I don't want to see him in prison." Kaycee growls. "I want him dead. I want him to experience what he put me and so many others through. He has killed a lot of innocent people, Jade. I want him to pay."

Jade gulps heavily. It seems like they would be going a little too far if they killed him.

"Avenge me, Jade." Kaycee says in an eerie whisper before disappearing. Jade turns around and looks around the room, but Kaycee is nowhere to be found. That was...disturbing. Avenge her? How is Jade suppose to do that? She doesn't wanna be branded a murderer, even though TH is the bad guy. What does Kaycee want her to do? She obviously wants Jade to do something, but she wasn't very specific about it. She just told Jade to avenge her, then she disappeared.

* * *

"Why did you call me here?" Cat asks her.

"Kaycee was here!"

"But Kaycee is dead." Cat says carefully. Jade rolls her eyes. She is fully aware that Kaycee is dead, but that ghost was here. How can she get Cat to believe her? She wonders how she could get Kaycee to reappear. Of course, she really doesn't feel like seeing anymore ghost today. She'll just keep arguing that what she saw was real. Arguing has worked for her in the past, so it'll surely work this time. She is gonna make Cat understand that she really did see Kaycee's ghost.

"But her ghost was here." She tells Cat. "I was talking to Beck, then I hung up and looked in the mirror, and Kaycee was standing there. She was so angry and she even told me what happened to her. Mr. Hunter really did do it! She said that she remembers walking by the river when he came up behind her and shoved her in. As she was drowning, she got a look at his face and he had this really weird grin. Then she told me that she doesn't want him in prison, she wants him dead. She wants him to experience what she and his other victims experienced. Then she told me to avenge her."

"Jade, even I know how crazy that is." Cat says quietly. "Why would Kaycee's ghost show up now? We've never seen her before."

"Well, she wants to get revenge on Mr. Hunter, so maybe she saw what we've been doing and figured that this would be the perfect opportunity for payback. You have to admit that it's very possible. She wants him to pay for what he did and this is an opportunity for her to do that. She wants us to kill him, Cat."

"Are you sure that it's not _you _that wants to kill him?"

Jade groans. Why can't Cat just accept that the ghost of their dead best friend showed up? She knows what she saw. Kaycee was here. She's certain that her friend was here! Of course Jade doesn't want to kill him! Kaycee wants it, though. She's angry that her life was taken so soon and she wants to get revenge. Jade needs to convince Cat that this really happened. She's not crazy, she's not losing her mind, she knows what she saw.

"No! It's Kaycee that wants him dead!" She says adamantly. "Cat, I really did see her."

"Are you sure?" Cat says carefully.

"Yes!" Jade replied.

"Well, what are we suppose to do about it? We can't go and commit murder! I don't wanna go to prison! My brother went to jail once because he snuck into someone's back yard while we were on vacation. Yeah, the police said that he was trespassing."

"Cat, we're talking about Kaycee here." Jade says, waving her hand in front of Cat's face. "She's really angry! We need to do _something _that will satisfy her, so she can leave me alone! I mean, this is the first time i've seen her, but I have a feeling that she's gonna keep showing up until she has gotten her revenge. She won't leave us alone until she gets what she wants. She wants this guy to pay, so there has to be something that we can do. Besides, I've already told you that I wouldn't mind teaching him a lesson myself."

"But killing him? Jade, that's going too far!"

Why can't Cat just cooperate? Jade is fully aware that that this is dangerous and they probably shouldn't do it. She wishes that they could find a compromise. They'll help Kaycee get revenge on Mr. Hunter, but they won't kill him. Murder is wrong and Jade doesn't wanna sink to this man's level. Anyway, Jade gets a kick out of watching movies about ghosts and hearing ghost stories, but she didn't think that ghosts were actually real. Therefore, this is a really weird experience.

"I know." Jade agrees. "Look, I'll just wait for her to show up again and I'll try to compromise with her."

"What if she doesn't show up again?"

"Trust me," Jade tells her. "I don't think she's gonna get out of my house until she gets what she wants. Really, I wish she would go and bother Tori or Trina, but she just had to come to my place. As much as I love watching and reading about ghosts, I actually find this really weird."

"Uh huh." Cat agrees timidly. Jade sighs heavily. She _almost _feels bad for scaring Cat, but not really. On the bright side, maybe this whole thing is just a really weird dream...Yeah, probably not.

* * *

**I threw in an unexpected twist in this chapter:O I think Kaycee's reappearance will make the story more mysterious and since this is a mystery fic, mysterious is a good thing:)**

**Review! :D**


	23. Freak The Freak Out

"All I want is everythiiiiiing!" Trina sings at the top of her lungs. She's really anxious for Tori and the others to get home. She knows that their parents are gonna be really mad. When Trina's parents asked her if she knew where Tori went, she had to lie and say no. She's a great actress (other don't seem to agree, but they don't know what they're talking about), but she felt nauseous when she lied to her parents. They are hiding a major secret.

She stops singing when she hears something move, She looks around, but she sees nothing. Hmm, she must be hearing things. So she continues singing. The strange thing? As soon as she starts singing again, she hears more movement. Okay, now she _knows _something is going on.

"Hello?" She says anxiously. "Who's there?"

CRASH!

"Hey, I just organized those magazines!" She says shakily. Those magazines didn't fall off her desk by themselves. What's going on? She's really freaked out. It's like there's an invisible person in the room, but that's not possible. Ghosts aren't real! The guys thought that a ghost was haunting the Palm Woods once, but that turned out to be Stephanie making a short horror film. It wasn't a real ghost.

"Seriously, what's going on?" She questions timidly. That's when one of the magazines is picked up and thrown across the room, knocking her lamp off the bedside table. She shrieks and runs out of the room, rushing down the hallway and down the stairs, Okay, she has to get out of here. Her parents went to San Diego for the day and she's not about to stay alone with whoever happens to be in her room.

She grabs her car keys and her purse, running outside and locking the door before running to her car. She gets into the drivers engine and _attempts _to start the car. the only problem is that it _won't _start. Why...won't...it...start? She has to get out of here.

She just happens to glance at her front yard and she gasps in fear. A rather ghostly figure is walking toward her. It looks like Kaycee, but that's not possible. Kaycee Brian is dead. She drowned during sophomore year. Trina had been a junior at the time, By the way, she had to repeat her senior year because her grades weren't so good last year. Anyway, back to her current problem. Kaycee is dead. Trina is just seeing things.

She looks out the window, screaming. Just a moment ago, Kaycee was near the front door. Now she's standing right here, next to the car. She's not saying anything. Her face is expressionless. She's really creeping Trina out.

Screaming once again, Trina crawls over to the passengers side and gets out of the car, deciding to make a run for it. She's just about to make it to the sidewalk when she feels herself being pushed to the ground. She sits up, panicking as Kaycee walks toward her.

"W-what do you want?"

Kaycee still doesn't say anything. She just stares down at Trina, still completely expressionless.

"Kaycee? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me." Kaycee says quietly.

"What are you doing here?" Trina asks.

"I'm not going anywhere until Tyson Hunter is dead." Kaycee says coldly. "He killed me, Trina. I'm here to make sure that he gets what he deserves. He hurt me and so many other innocent people. He doesn't deserve to live. None of his victims deserved to die. He needs to be stopped and I don't think that prison is gonna do the trick."

This is too crazy. Kaycee refuses to die completely until her killer is dead. Life just got a lot more insane. The past few weeks have been far from normal, but none of the recent drama could possibly compare to this.

"What do you want us to do?" She asks awkwardly.

"I know that you guys are investigating." Kaycee tells her, kneeling in front of her. "I want you people to help me finish him off."

"We'll get arrested!"

"Don't worry." Kaycee responds. "I'll take care of that."

Then she disappears. Trina squeaks, slowly standing back up. She quickly climbs into the car, starting the engine. This time, it actually works. Trina is going to the Palm Woods. There's no way that she can be alone right now.

* * *

"Finally, we're home!" James says in relief as they step into 2J.

"KENDALL DONALD KNIGHT, JAMES DAVID DIAMOND, LOGAN RYAN MITCHELL, AND CARLOS ROBERTO GARCIA, GET YOUR BUTTS INTO MY ROOM RIGHT NOW!" Mama Knight says loudly. Wow, she sounds mad. Not surprising, though. They did sneak away to New York City without telling her. Kendall hopes that she won't ground them. They can't do an investigation while they're grounded. Maybe they can convince her to let them off with a warning. His mom is usually pretty chill unless they do something serious. When they got into a fight with the security guards at Gustavo's auditions and were brought home by police, she didn't make a big deal out of it.

"Mom, we can explain!" He says quickly.

"Why did you four sneak out for a vacation without telling me?" Mama Knight asks sternly. "The truth, now."

"We went to New York City with a few friends, but we didn't do anything crazy or dangerous." Kendall explains. "It's just that we knew you would say no, so we snuck out. I _promise _that we were careful."

"Besides, we actually wanted to visit a friend!" Carlos says quickly. "We met her after a meet and greet one time, exchanged addresses, and she made us promise that we would visit her sometime. Yeah, her name is _Ivy._"

Is he insane? They never met Ivy after a meet and greet! They met her in NYC while they were researching her psychopathic father! Kendall knows what Carlos is thinking, but...Oooh, now Kendall gets it. Maybe his mom will let them off the hook if she thinks that they had a _good _reason for going to New York, such as visiting a friend. Come to think of it, that's pretty smart thinking. Most of the time, he's kind of crazy and random, but he actually has smart moments. The same goes for Cat!

"We're _really _sorry." Logan tells her. Mama Knight sighs heavily.

"I'll let you off the hook this time." She says calmly. "But don't do this again."

"Thanks!" They all say before quickly rushing out of the room.

"Did you idiots find out anything?" Katie asks while she plays Castle Bashers, not sounding the least bit interested.

"Yeah, we got some useful information." James tells her, talking quietly so Mama Knight doesn't hear. The last thing they need is for her to find out what they've _really _been doing. She would throw a fit if she knew the truth. That would be the end of their investigation. That's why they have to keep it a secret. They can't let this mission be incomplete. They need to finish what they started.

* * *

"There is no way that you saw Kaycee!" Lucy tells Jade.

"Uh, yeah, there is!" Jade argues. "And she's not happy! She wants Mr. Hunter dead!"

Lucy is about to respond when Trina suddenly bursts into the apartment, screaming. They all watch in confusion as she hurriedly locks the door before rushing to lock the living room window. Yeah, Lucy _really _appreciates being locked inside her own home. As for Jade, she's insane! They are not being haunted by the ghost of a dead classmate. The stress of the past few weeks is probably getting to Jade and it's making her hallucinate. Even Lucy knows that ghosts aren't real. She wants to see this "ghost" before she decides to actually believe Jade.

"What are you doing?" Jo asks Trina.

"K-Kaycee." Trina stammers. "I saw her ghost! I was in my room, when one of my magazines flew off the desk. Then something picked it up and threw it across the room, knocking my lamp over. I ran outside to my car, but it wouldn't start. I looked toward my house and I saw Kaycee walking toward me. So I got out of the car, planning to make a run for it, but Kaycee wouldn't let me. She told me that she wants Mr. Hunter dead. She's mad because he has hurt so many innocent people and he deserves to die."

Hmm, now Trina is claiming to have seen the ghost of Kaycee Brian. Okay, so that is kind of creepy. Lucy still doesn't know if she believes it, though. It's probably just a coincidence that both Jade and Trina saw this "ghost." Before Lucy believes them, she will have to see the ghost for herself. If Kaycee's ghost really exists and she wants Mr. Hunter dead, then they're gonna have to reason with her because Lucy refuses to commit murder. They are gonna get more information and have him put in _prison. _

"You saw her too?" Jade questions.

"Mmm hmm." Trina nods.

"You see? I told you!" Jade tells the other girls.

"I believe you." Stephanie tells them. Jo, Camille, and Lucy look at her in surprise. Of course, she _would _believe them. The girl directed a short horror film about a ghost haunting the Palm Woods. This isn't surprising at all. Chances are, she just wants an excuse to get her video camera out.

"Stephanie-" Jo starts to say.

"Come on! If both Jade and Trina saw it, then it must be real!" Stephanie says eagerly. Okay, even if the ghost was real, they shouldn't go and try to look for her! Lucy still doesn't believe this, though. For the last time, ghosts are not real! She wasn't hear during the Palm Woods ghost incident, but she knows what happened. Was the Palm Woods ghost real? No! The ghost of Kaycee Brian isn't real either!

"It could be, but it sounds too crazy to be real." Camille says. "This whole thing has been stressful, so you're probably just seeing things because you're so stressed out. Try to relax and if anymore weird stuff happens, then we'll talk about it."

"Fine! Don't believe us!" Jade snaps, storming out of the apartment. Lucy is gonna have to take a nice, long bubble bath later. Then she'll probably need some aspirin. This whole situation is giving her a headache.

* * *

**Sounds like they've got a lot more to worry about now, doesn't it? ;)**

**Review! :D**


	24. Trespassing

"So you wanna break into this guy's house?" Bryan, Cat's brother, asks them.

"You broke into our neighbor's house and ate food from their fridge." Cat tells him. "You must know how we can get in."

There are three cars parked across the street from Mr. Hunter's house. They saw Mr. Hunter leave about twenty minutes ago and now they just have to figure out a way to get inside. They know that he locks the doors and windows, so they brought Bryan because he's an expert at picking locks.

"I can do that." Brian tells them. "Who's going in?"

"Me, James, Logan, Ally, and Kendall." Cat tells him.

"Alright, grab five ski masks from the trunk," Bryan instructs. Normally, Cat would ask him why he keeps ski masks in his trunk, but she probably doesn't wanna know. He does a lot of stuff that no one understands. She just cares about bringing TH to justice. She isn't sure what they should do with him, though. Jade and Trina both claim that Kaycee's ghost wants them to kill the guy, but Cat doesn't wanna kill him. She doesn't wanna go to prison!

"Um, okay?" Logan says weirdly as he opens the trunk. Cat reluctantly slips one over her head, making sure that she can still see. The last thing she wants is to be unable to see anything that's going on. Their situation is already dangerous enough. She doesn't want to freak herself out anymore than she already is.

"Trust me." Bryan tells them. "This will be easy."

"Don't be too sure." James mumbles.

"Do you all have your walkie talkies?" Tori asks them.

"Yeah." Ally responds, holding the black device in her hand.

"Let's go!" Bryan says, running across the street. Cat watches as he stops by a fire hydrant...Ugh! No, only dogs use the bathroom by fire hydrants! She runs over to him, grabbing his arm before he gets any ideas. If he needs to go, he can use the bathroom like a normal person. He's so weird on so many different levels. Maybe he needs to start seeing a therapist again or maybe he should go back to the mental hospital...She hopes that he has been taking his special medicine.

"Dude, your hair is so fluffy!" He says excitedly, reaching for Logan's hair. "Like a kitten!"

"Touch me again and I'll call the cops."

"My bad."

"This place looks _really _creepy." James whispers as they walk around to the back yard. He's not wrong. Cat is already getting creeped out and they haven't even been inside yet. She really wishes they didn't have to do this. Of course, they have to get more evidence. She wonders what kind of weapons TH uses. Guns? Knives? Then again, he pushed Kaycee into a river, so he might have carried out some of him crimes with no weapons at all.

"Alright, Bryan," Kendall says, motioning to the door. "Do it."

Bryan kneels in front of the door and takes a paper clip from his jeans pocket. He sticks it into the key hole, moving it around a little bit. Finally, he unlocks the door and pushes it open. They slowly walk into the house, instant fear hitting them. Gosh, this place really is creepy. It's perfect for a suspected serial killer.

"Should we split up?" Logan asks nervously, looking around.

"Um, yeah." Kendall nods. "Bryan and Cat, Logan and Ally, me and James."

Kendall and James head upstairs, Bryan and Cat stay on this floor, while Logan and Ally go down to the basement.

Let the search begin.

* * *

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Logan asks Ally.

"We have to do it." Ally says, searching the creepy looking basement.

Logan sighs heavily, but nods in response. He knows that they have to. He's just a little scared, you know? They're inside a possible killer's home. Who knows what they'll find in here? He wonders what really goes on in here. What is Mr. Hunter's home life like? Does he spend his spare time plotting his next attack? Just the thought makes him feel sick to his stomach. Who knows what goes on when no one's around?

"Hey, I wonder what's in here." Ally says, looking at a tall storage cabinet. Logan shrugs, watching as Ally pulls it open. Whoa, a shotgun. Could this be one of the weapons he uses? Normal people use these guns for hunting or self defense, but something tells Logan that Mr. Hunter has a different idea. Ugh, now he really feels sick. He just wants to get the evidence so they can get out of here.

"Think this could mean anything?" He asks her.

"Probably." Ally sighs, taking a picture of the gun. "But something tells me that there's more evidence."

Riiiing!

"Hello?" Ally questions.

"Ally, Bryan found something!" Cat says, sounding rather anxious. "We were looking in Mr. Hunter's room and we found a box of...stuff in his closet. It was a box of women's jewelry. We think the stuff might belong to his victims. Maybe he kills them, then takes their jewelry, hoping to sell it. We both know that this stuff doesn't belong to him."

"Did you take a picture?" Ally asks her. She has it on speaker, so Logan can hear the conversation too.

"Yeah...Wait? Bryan, what did you find?"

"It looks like a diary." Bryan says in the background. Logan and Ally both frown. In most cases, a diary really isn't that weird, but this diary might hold some of the answers they need. For all they know, his biggest secrets could be written in there. That's what diaries are for. You write what you don't want anyone else to know. A diary would be the perfect way for him to keep all of his secrets written down with no chance of anyone finding out.

"Find a key!" Cat tells him.

"I did!"

Logan hugs Ally from behind, waiting anxiously. They need to take pictures of any possible evidence, then get out of here before Mr. Hunter comes back and finds them. They could get arrested for being on his property. Yeah, they have good intentions, but that won't matter to the police. They are trespassing and they could be arrested if anyone catches them. All Logan wants to do is go home and watch some TV, not spend the whole day in a serial killer's house.

"He got it open!"

"What does it say?" Logan asks.

"Weird." Cat murmurs. "There's just a list of names and pictures glued next to them...oh my gosh..."

"W-what?" Ally asks frantically.

"We found Kaycee." Cat says quietly. "He keeps a list of all his victims, along with a picture of them. I don't know where he could have possibly gotten the pictures, but this isn't an ordinary diary."

Logan and Ally look at each other, shock and horror on their faces. So that's it...Mr. Hunter is _definitely _the right guy. If he wasn't, he wouldn't have a list of names and pictures hidden in a diary.

"Okay, we got a picture!" They hear Bryan say. Okay, now they need to see if Kendall and James found anything. Something tells Logan that it's not likely, though. If Mr. Hunter wants to make sure his secret stays secret, he's gonna hide all evidence either in the basement or his room. You know, places where visitors would never look. If he left weapons or anything else on the first floor, it would be more likely that someone might find out the truth. They know that he doesn't want that.

"I'll call Kendall." Logan says, pulling out his own cell phone. He dials Kendall's number, then he waits patiently. Come on, Kendall. Please pick up.

"Hello?"

Oh, thank goodness.

"Have you and James found anything?"

"Um, just the usual." Kendall sighs. "We found knives in the kitchen, but that's not unusual. I don't think we're gonna find anything here. What about you?"

"We found a shotgun in the basement, Bryan and Cat found a box of jewelry and a diary in Mr. Hunter's room, but get this." Logan tells him. "Inside the diary, he has a list of names and pictures of his victims."

"Oh my gosh...I think we've got everything we need." Kendall tells him. "Now we just need to get out of here."

But that probably won't be happening quite yet. Why? Because they can hear the front door being opened.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! *shocked gasp* Anyway, you'll find out if they can sneak out in the next chapter;)**

**The next chapter will include a scene with James and Kendall:) By the way, the guys were so adorable in Bel Air Rush:D It was hilarious when James kept being covered with that umbrella:P He was so CUTE **

**And that's my thoughts on the new episode:D Can't wait until the next one**

**Review! :D**


	25. Uncertainty

"Someone's coming!" James whispers frantically as the front door slowly opens. He and Kendall tip toe down the hallway and end up hiding in the hallway closet. Okay, what if Mr. Hunter needs to put something in the closet? They'll be screwed if he opens the closet and finds two teens hiding. Wait...Hey, there's two sleeping bags! They'll just hide in the sleeping bags, wait for Mr. Hunter to go to the restroom or something, and get out of here! That's a good plan, right?

"Let's hide in the sleeping bags!" Kendall whispers. They quietly slip into the sleeping bags, laying flat on the floor. This is horribly uncomfortable, but they would rather be uncomfortable than dead. They hope that they'll get a chance to get out of this house. They've got all the evidence they need, so it's time for them to get out of here. You know, if they can.

"We are screwed, man." James murmurs. He's making an attempt to be optimistic, but he's really freaking out. He really concerned that they might not make it out of here. He doesn't know what's gonna happen if Mr. Hunter finds them here. They know that he's a dangerous man. Who knows what he might do to them? Probably some pretty bad stuff.

"Don't say that!" Kendall whispers, squeaking when the closet is opened. The two boys become silent, making themselves as unnoticeable as possible. They hold their breath, waiting for the door to close once again. Hurry up! Ugh, James can only hide in a tiny sleeping bag for so long. He's starting to get kind of annoyed. He wants to go back to the Palm Woods and relax by the pool. You know, forget about TH and all the drama that they've been forced to deal with.

Finally, Mr. Hunter closes the closet door. Kendall and James quietly get out of the sleeping bags, carefully standing up. Kendall cracks the door open and looks around, then he gives James room to look. Hmm, they hear footsteps going up the stairs. That's the perfect opportunity for them to get out of here! The two boys tip toe out of the closet and toward the living room. Yep, the jerk is nowhere to be seen. So they head toward the front door and walk outside, rushing across the street.

"Where are the others?" Carlos asks them.

"They're still inside," Kendall responds. "But I just sent them a text."

"Okay." Tori says calmly, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Alright, Cat just texted back and said that Mr. Hunter is taking a shower." Kendall says suddenly, looking at his phone. "She texted Ally and they're all leaving right now."

They look toward the house and, sure enough, their friends are rushing out the front door and across the street. James anxiously watches as Ally follows Cat and Logan to Bryan's car, desperately wanting her. He really wants to break up with Lucy, but he doesn't wanna hurt her. It's just frustrating to like someone when you're already dating someone else. It's driving James crazy.

"Okay, let's get out of here." Kendall says, shoving his phone into his pocket. Tori sticks the key in the ignition and pulls away from the curb, driving down the street. They're all relieved that they can finally get away from this psycho's house. They know that this house is probably full of secrets, but they don't need to know everything. They just need to know enough to get him busted.

* * *

That's it! Camille knows that Logan is hiding something and she wants him to tell her the truth. As they hurriedly run into the Palm Woods lobby, Camille starts thinking about how secretive he has been acting. She really wants to know what has been going on. What happened that he's not telling her about? It can't be _that _bad.

"I need to talk to you." She says, grabbing his hand.

"Wha-" Logan starts to say. Camille drags him into the janitor's closet and closes the door. Now they are all alone and they can finally talk about this. They've already gotten evidence from a serial killer's house and now that they've done that, Camille wants to discuss her relationship with Logan. If they're gonna be a couple, they need to be honest with each other.

"What has been going on with you?" She asks him.

"Um, what are you talking about?"

Hmm, he sure seems nervous all of a sudden.

"You've been acting really weird lately!" Camille tells him. "I just wanna know what's been going on? What are you hiding from me?"

"Okay! Tori and I kissed! When you and I went over to her house, I went into her room to check on her, she started flirting with me, and she kissed me! I didn't push her away immediately, but only because I was so shocked! It's not like I _wanted _to kiss her. We didn't make out! I have been worrying about this ever since because I don't want you break up with me!"

That's it? He just said that _she _kissed _him_. Why would Camille break up with him? She can't believe that he thought she would break up with him. She trusts him and she knows that he wouldn't willingly kiss another girl.

"Logan, I love you." She says, taking his hands in hers. "I'm not gonna break up with you."

"So...can we kiss now?" Logan asks hopefully. Instead of actually saying anything, Camille grabs his face and drags him into a kiss. She proceeds to slap him, smiling cheerfully. He mouths "Ow" while rubbing his cheek, which she finds very adorable. Everything that boy does is cute. He even looks cute when he's eating.

"Hey!" Lucy says, opening the closet. "Stop making out and get up to my apartment."

"What's up?" Logan asks her, holding Camille's hand as they leave the closet.

"We've gotta discuss what you guys found inside that house." Lucy responds. Ah, Camille gets it now. They need to discuss every piece of evidence and what they should do next. Honestly, Camille has been concerned about what Jade and Trina say they saw. You know, Kaycee's ghost. They've gotta satisfy her if they want her to go away, but maybe they can compromise with her.

What are they suppose to do?

* * *

"What did you find?" Carlos asks them.

"A shotgun, a box of jewelry that obviously doesn't belong to him, and a diary with a list of victims and their pictures." Kendall responds.

"That is weird." Stephanie nods.

Kendall knows that! The shotgun wouldn't be that strange in most cases, but they all suspect that TH uses it as a murder weapon. As for the other stuff, it's _very _strange. Why would he need a box of jewelry? Why would he write down names and tape pictures inside a diary? It's like he keeps track of his victims.

"What are we gonna do now?" Carlos asks.

"That's the problem!" Kendall exclaims. "I don't know! We need to tell the cops, but we have to give careful thought to everything we do in this mission."

"We still haven't gotten a recorded confession from him." Jo reminds him. "I thought we were gonna try to get a confession. You know, we don't actually ask him about it, but we find some other way to get the truth straight from him."'

"We could always sneak back into his house and video tape him." Stephanie suggests.

"No!" The others say in unison.

"We've gotta do something else." Ally says. "Something that won't get us killed."

"Yeah."Kendall sighs. "We'll think of something."

Truthfully, he doesn't know how they're gonna get a confession from him without risking their lives. They'll have to come up with something safe, but really good. He hopes that they can do it. They have to get Mr. Hunter to admit the truth. Deep down, however, Kendall highly doubts that Mr. Hunter will ever admit anything.

* * *

Mr. Hunter grabs his special diary from the bedside table drawer, frowning. Why isn't it locked? He could have sworn that he locked it. He hopes that no one was here, snooping around. If he finds out that anyone barged into his home and looked through his stuff, he's gonna be very angry. He's not very nice when he's angry.

"Maybe I _didn't _lock it." He says suspiciously, whipping around when he hears someone knocking on his bedroom door. Who's here? He never invited anyone. He never does. If he let just anyone into his home, they might find out his secret. He refuses to go to prison. Besides, some of these brats don't deserve to live. Take Kaycee Brian for example. It's her fault for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Who's there?" He yells, grabbing a handgun from under his bed. He points it at the door, anger in his eyes. _No one _comes into his home without permission. He slowly walks toward the door, gasping when it flies open. Hey! No one's there! If no one's at the door, who was knocking?

He suddenly feels himself being shoved to the ground, his eyes widening when the gun is pulled from his hand and thrown across the room. But he can't actually see anyone. Okay, what's going on? He's normally a very tough guy,but this is way too freaky for him! Is there a ghost in here? He has never believed in ghosts, though.

"Who are you?" He shouts. He screams when a lamp is picked up and thrown against the wall. He jumps to his feet and runs out of the room, frantically searching for a way out. But he can hear this...this ghost following him.

"Just show yourself!" He calls out. "I wanna see you right now!"

Slowly, a ghostly figure appears in front of him. His eyes widen in horror when he sees Kaycee standing there. No...No way...It's not possible!

"You're gonna pay for what you've done." She says in an creepy whisper before disappearing. Okay, what the chiz was that? Mr. Hunter rarely gets scared, but he'll admit that this was a little disturbing. He quickly grabs his car keys and runs out the door, locking it before heading to his car. He needs to get a drink and some dinner. Hopefully, that monster will never bother him again.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	26. Trust

_You called me up last night_  
_And you said that I was alright_

_Admited that you're not as_

_Happy with her as you thought you were_

_And I hope that you will understand_

_That I wanna be more than friends_

_Can you ever realize that we can make it work this time?_

Ally sighs as she stops strumming her guitar, looking at the lyrics on the page. She has been thinking about James even more than before. He's still dating Lucy, but things are a little weird between him and Ally since they kissed back in New York City. Ally wants him to be with her, but he seems afraid of telling Lucy the truth. At the same time, Ally knows that it was wrong for them to kiss when James has a girlfriend. She just really likes him, but she can only hope that he might eventually choose her.

She looks around the Black Box Theatre, happy that she's getting some alone time. You know, especially since this song is so personal for her. She wouldn't want anyone to be around while she's writing a song about her secret crush. No one is ever gonna see this one either. It's way too personal and it's really just a way for her to vent her feelings. She doesn't feel comfortable letting anyone read it.

She frowns when the room suddenly turns cold. What the chiz? Who messed with the thermostat? A room should never be this cold. Okay, so it's not freezing, but it's definitely chilly! Yeah, this is really...Oh no...She suddenly feels like she knows what's going on. When Jade and Trina told them about seeing Kaycee Brian's ghost, they mentioned that the room turned cold just before she showed up. Ally doesn't even like ghosts! Well, except for the nice ones. From what she has heard from Jade and Trina, this one isn't exactly nice. She's angry!

"Kaycee?" She calls out. "Where are you?"

"TYSON HUNTER MUST DIE!" She hears a voice shout. Then she screams when a knife is suddenly thrown across the room. She jumps out of the way and the knife becomes stuck in the wall. She slowly pulls the weapon out of the wall. It appears to be a household kitchen knife. The scary thing? She doesn't see Kaycee anywhere. Ally knows that she's here, but she can't be seen.

"Kaycee, look," She says, trying to avoid showing any sign of fear. She cannot let Kaycee know that she's afraid. "I know you're mad about what he did to you, but killing him won't solve anything. Just think about it, okay? If we kill him, we're sinking to his level. We're better than that! And even though you're dead, you're better than him too! Do you really wanna be as bad as he is?"

"Listen, _Ally_," Kaycee says as she finally appears. "I wanna tell you something. Before I died, my acting career was just about to take off. I was about to sign on to film a movie. I was really excited about it too, then my family and I went to Shadow Creek Woods and _he _shoved me into that river. Because of him, I never got to live out my dream."

"Is that all you care about? Your career? What about your family and friends? Aren't you sad that you had to leave them behind?" Ally asks her.

"Of course, I care about them." Kaycee growls. "But this movie was a huge opportunity for me! My family knew that I wanted to be an actress and they always supported me, but they never got to see my dream come true. _I _never got to see my dream come true. I'll never get to walk the red carpet, sign autographs, travel the world, and film movies and TV shows because I'm dead!"

Okay, Ally has to admit that she feels kind of bad for Kaycee. It must suck to have been so close to following her dream, only to have it ripped away from her.

"Just give what I said some thought, okay?" She says calmly. "Think about whether or not you _really _want Mr. Hunter dead."

"Ally? You in here?"

"Um," Ally stammers. "I'm in here, Jay!"

When she turns back around, she finds that Kaycee is gone. Life just keeps getting weirder. She can't believe that Kaycee threw a knife at her. What was she trying to do? Kill someone? Of course, she was _probably _trying to get Ally's attention. Ally just wishes that she would have chosen a different way to do that.

"Who were you talking to?" James frowns as he walks over to her.

"Um, no one!" Ally lies. "I was just practicing a scene for Sikowitz's class!"

"Oh," James says carefully. "Okay! Let's get to class."

"Mmm hmm." Ally nods, putting her guitar back in it's case. She puts her notebbook in her book bag, then grabs both the bag and the guitar case, following James to class.

* * *

"Sikowitz, why are you sitting in Mr. Hunter's desk?" Andre asks in confusion.

"For some reason, Mr. Hunter didn't show up today." Sikowitz informs him. "Helen even called him, but he wouldn't answer his phone. So they asked me to fill in for him. Although, it may be kind of hard because I know _nothing _about History."

"Um, do you know where he is?" Kendall asks carefully.

"Nope!" Sikowitz replies, shaking his head. "But since he's not here, I want you kids to know just how weird I think he is. People call me abnormal, but you should see this guy! I mean, he even gives _me_ the creeps. Sometimes I wonder if he might be hiding something."

"You have no idea." Tori mumbles. See? Even Sikowitz finds Mr. Hunter weird! You know that someone's not normal when Sikowitz thinks their weird. Sikowitz is one of the strangest people at Hollywood Arts, but he's a funny kind of weird. Hunter, on the other hand, is the creepy kind of weird. Tori can't wait until they can get him busted. He belongs in prison.

Ally and James walk into the classroom and sit at their desks. Tori wonders what they've been up to. She has always felt like they might be into each other. Anyway, back to Mr. Hunter. They've all agreed that they need a confession from him, but Tori doesn't know how they're gonna do that. He'll never admit anything! A serial killer would never admit that he's a serial killer! They keep their "activities" a secret because they don't wanna go to jail. It would be great if they _could _get him to confess, though.

"Also, I was looking through his desk and I found a knife." Sikowitz says, reaching into one of the desk drawers. "I would tell Helen, but I'm actually kinda scared of this guy."

"Um," Jade hesitates. "Anyone that I don't hang out with needs to leave, but the rest of you stay here."

"Can I stay?" Samantha asks hopefully.

"Get out!" Jade snaps. The shorter girl frowns and follows the other classmates out of the classroom, leaving only fifteen students. By the way, it's a fairly large class and all of the BTR guys and their friends were lucky enough to be put in the same class together. Anyway, Tori wonders why Jade made everyone leave. What does she wanna do? Tell Sikowitz the truth about what they've been doing?

"What are you doing?" James whispers.

"He knows just as well as we do that Hunter is bad news." Jade tells them. "I think it's safe to let him in on our secret."

"Fine! But he better not tell anyone else." Stephanie retorts.

"Sikowitz, we've gotta tell you something." Beck says as he closes the door.

"We think that Mr. Hunter is a serial killer!" Cat blurts out.

"Really? Well, I don't know about that-" Sikowitz replies.

"We've been investigating and all signs point to that." Kendall tells him.

"Why would he have a knife in his desk drawer?" Tori asks Sikowitz. "Weapons aren't allowed at school."

"That's a good point." Sikowitz agrees. "And he does seem pretty weird."

"And this chiz all started when _he _came to Hollywood Arts." Ally points out.

"That's true." Sikowitz agrees."But I think you need a responsible adult to help you with such a risky mission. That's why I think I should join you."

They all smile and laugh nervously. They appreciate the offer, but here's the problem. Sikowitz isn't exactly a responsible adult. He's actually the exact opposite. However, he might be the best help they can get. They certainly can't let any other adult know what they're doing. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to let him in on their mission. He may not be responsible, but he is trustworthy.

"Okay, you're in!" Kendall says suddenly. "But you can't tell _anyone else_, okay?"

"It'll be our secret." Sikowitz replies, shaking his hand. "Now, let's see what I can teach you all about History."

"But you know nothing about it." Robbie informs him.

"I know."

* * *

**The song at the beginning of the chapter is an original song by me:) I hope it was good:P**

**Review! :D**


	27. Break In

Okay, what is that noise? Camille is certain that she hears footsteps, but that could be her dad for all she knows. He did say that he would be working late and he should be off by now. Then again, it sounds like someone is _sneaking _into the apartment. So she gets out of bed and slips her lime green housecoat on, grabbing a metal basebal bat and slowly making her way out of her room. She looks around, screaming when she sees a dark figure standing in the living room.

"Camille Roberts, so glad to finally get you alone." The man says in a deep voice. Camille holds up the bat, slowly backing away as he walks toward her. Is this TH? Camille has a feeling that this man is the one they've been after this whole time. She needs to get out of here, but she knows that if she runs, he'll just chase after her. What should she do? She definitely doesn't want him to kill her. She _refuses _to become one of his victims. He has hurt so many people, but Camille won't become one of them.

"Who are you?" She says coldly, continuing to back away. "Why are you here?"

"Just thought I would stop by!" The psycho replies, pulling something out of his jeans pocket. Camille screams again when she realizes that it's a knife. He's gonna try to kill her! Now she knows that she needs to escape. She slowly begins walking toward the door, breathing heavily as TH starts walking toward her. She reaches behind her and turns the doorknob, suddenly running out of the room. She screams again as TH starts chasing her. Okay, she can't use the elevator. The stairs will be much faster.

She runs toward the door leading to the staircase, running down the stairs as fast as she can. She at least needs to make it to apartment 2J. Ugh, but Mama Knight will find out what they've been doing. She needs to go somewhere else. Jo! Jo's dad is gone for the weekend, so that should be a good place for Camille to hide. She enters the third floor and rushes down the hallway until she reaches Jo's apartment. She frantically knocks on the door.

"Coming!" Jo calls out. As soon as she opens the door, Camille runs inside and shuts the door, locking it.

"Camille?" Jo asks worriedly. "What's going on?"

"TH is here." Camille says, her voice shaking. "He was in my apartment and now he's chasing me. He had a knife too."

"We have to call the cops!" Jo tells her. Camille nods as Jo grabs the phone, dialing 911. "Hello? I'm at the Palm Woods, someone was in my friend's apartment, and he chased her with a knife. We need the police right now! No, she's not hurt. She got away before he could do anything. Please, just hurry! Thank you!"

"Are they coming?" Camille asks anxiously.

"Yeah." Jo responds, dragging her to the restroom. She closes the door and locks it. They sit on the floor, shaking in fear. They can hear TH banging his fist against the front door and both girls cling to each other. Camille pulls out her cell phone from the pocket of her robe and sends Logan a text, informing him about what's going on. Just a couple minutes later, he responds to her message.

_Logan: Are you okay?_

_Camille: Yeah, I'm fine! The police are on their way, but you guys gotta stay in the apartment...I'm in Jo's apartment and TH is right outside the door_

_Logan: I'm glad you're okay...I love you_

_Camille: I love you too :)_

* * *

"I just got a text from Camille." Logan says worriedly. "She said that TH was chasing her with a knife."

"What are we gonna do?" Carlos asks nervously. "What if he comes to our apartment? He's done it before."

Logan sighs heavily. He knows that! He's really worried that TH is gonna come here or go to someone else's apartment and try to hurt and/or kill them. He almost did it to Camille tonight and that's terrifying. She doesn't deserve to die. None of them deserve it. Logan can't wait until they can finally get him put in prison. It just sucks that there's others just like him.

"Camille said that Jo called the police." He responds. It really bothers him that TH is in the Palm Woods right now. How did he even get through the lobby without anyone getting suspicious? It's insane! Whenever this guy finally goes to jail, Logan doesn't know how he's ever gonna forget this experience.

"I hope they can catch him." Ally says, resting her head on Logan's shoulder.

"We could always get Lucy's shotgun and finish him off." Carlos suggests.

"Carlos, we're not gonna kill him!" Kendall replies. Suddenly, one of James's magazines is picked up and thrown across the room, but not by any of them. They all scream and stand up, wondering what's going on.

"Kaycee! I told you! If we kill TH, we're no better than him!" Ally calls out.

"Who are you talking to?" James asks in confusion.

"Kaycee!"

"Kaycee is dead!"

"Her ghost isn't!" Ally squeaks, pointing at the ghostly figure. The guys all turn around to see what she's talking about and Logan is the first to shriek in terror. What the chiz? Yes, he sees the ghost, but he's wondering if it's real or their stress is making them hallucinate. Jade and Trina have both mentioned being visited by Kaycee's ghost, but Logan doesn't believe in ghosts. They're not real!

"We're just hallucinating." He squeaks. "Just hallucinating."

"Tyson Hunter must die." Kaycee growls before disappearing.

"Well, she obviously didn't pay attention to a word I said yesterday." Ally mumbles.

"You know, when this is all over, I think I'm gonna have to get some special help." James says calmly. "Because I'm gonna be really messed up in the head after this."

"Just like the rest of us." Carlos mumbles before leaving the room.

* * *

"They let him get away?" Lucy yells in annoyance.

"How did they not catch him?" Stephanie asks, looking around at all the police in the lobby.

"I have no idea." Camille asks, rubbing her temples.

"At least the police are aware of him, though." Jo comments. Hey, it's true. They didn't catch him, but now they know to watch out for anything suspicious. They know that they've gotta keep an eye out for this guy. It's still scary that he was able to get into her apartment, though.

"What happened?" Mr. Roberts asks, running into the lobby.

"Dad!" Camille says, hugging her father. "Some guy was in the apartment and he had a knife. He chased me, but I was able to get away and hide in Jo's apartment."

Well, at least she didn't tell him that they've been going after this guy. Since the "sneaking away to NYC" thing was their first offense, their parents all let them off the hook. However, their parents don't exactly know _why _they went to New York City. They have been keeping a lot of secrets lately. It's just a relief that their parents haven't gotten suspicious.

"Did they catch him?" Mr. Roberts asks worriedly.

"Unfortunately, no." Camille sighs. "But they're gonna keep an eye out for him. They said to let them know if he shows up again. I also gave them a description."

"Good." Mr. Roberts says. "Well, I'm glad you girls are okay."

"Is he gone?"

Camille turns around and sees the guys and Ally entering the lobby. She eagerly runs up to her boyfriend, jumping into Logan's arms. They kiss softly and she wraps her arms around his neck, holding him close. Jo does the same with Kendall. They may be dealing with a lot of crazy stuff, but they always have their friends and significant others. They're all in this together.

"Yeah, he's gone." Camille replies.

"You're sure that you're okay?" Logan asks her.

"I'm fine' Camille laughs, kissing his cheek.

"He didn't hurt you or Camille?" Kendall asks, looking at Jo.

"No, he didn't hurt us." Jo responds, leaning in for another kiss.

"Good." Kendall says in relief. "At least you're both safe."

Yeah, they're safe, but for how long?

* * *

**There's gonna be a lot of excitement in the upcoming chapters;) It's gonna be fun:D**

**Review! :D**


	28. Kidnapped

"Why are we skipping class?" Tori asks as she follows Jade into the library.

"TH broke into Camille's apartment last night and since we have pretty much decided who TH is, none of us feel comfortable going to Mr. Hunter's class." Jade walk to the back of the library, away from everyone else. The whole group is sitting at the table or standing up, all of them looking pretty nervous. Heck, Tori's pretty worried too. This mission keeps getting crazier and more dangerous all the time.

"You know, I don't even know what to do anymore." Ally says quietly.

"Don't tell me that you wanna give up." Tori says suddenly. "You have always been one of the most determined people we know. Don't go and ruin that!"

Hey, she's just being honest. They're all scared and worried, but Tori refuses to give up. She refuses to let any of her..._friends _give up either. They've gotta this far already, so they've gotta finish what they started. Wow, Jade has really influenced Tori. She has definitely developed Jade's tough side. It's kinda cool being able to speak her mind and not care what anyone thinks.

"Tori, if we don't leave him alone, he's gonna kill us." Ally argues.

"So we're gonna stand back and let him kill more innocent people? Just to protect ourselves?" Tori asks in disbelief.

"Since when have you cared about anyone but yourself?" Ally asks, standing up. What? Okay, that's not true. Tori cares about a lot of people. Ally may think that this edgy, bad girl image is Tori's true self, but it's not. That's far from the real Tori Vega. She would love to go back to being her real self, but she'll get dropped from the record company if she doesn't do what she's told to do.

"Oh, shut up!" She replies angrily.

"You wanna go right now?" Ally asks her, getting in her face. Oh, she really wants to do this? Really? Right now? Fine! Tori isn't afraid to beat the chiz out of someone. Ally will be easy to beat down.

"Fine!" She snaps, giving her a light push. She's about to throw a punch, but Beck and Andre quickly get between them.

"Hey, I wanna see a cat fight!" Rex protests.

"Rex!" Robbie scolds.

Tori glares at Ally, who glares back. Andre pushes her away from Logan's sister, forcing her to sit as far away from Ally as possible.

"Look, I know we're all stressed, but fighting won't solve anything!" Kendall warns them. "We need to be mature about this. We've gotta keep an eye out for anything suspicious, not to mention that we still need to get a confession from this guy. I know that none of us have figured out how to do that, but we need to figure it out soon."

"Yeah." Tori agrees quietly. Kendall's right! In order to complete their mission, they need to get a confession from the culprit.

"Look, I've gotta get to class." Cat says quietly. "I'll talk to you guys later."

"Yeah." Ally agrees, glaring at Tori. "Me too."

She walks past Tori, purposely bumping shoulders as she walks towards the door.

* * *

Cat wishes that this whole thing could end already. She's tired of trying to catch the criminal. She wants to go back to her normal life. No criminals, no weapons, just a regular life. She's normally a very happy and patient person, but this mission is bringing out her bad side. Secretly, she wishes that she could finish him off herself without the risk of going to jail. Like Ally, she's tired of this. She wishes that they could get TH arrested and be done with it.

She sighs as she grabs her Science book from her locker. She really wishes that they had never gotten involved. They should have told the police as soon as they got those threats. That way, the police could have handled everything and they could have stayed out of it. They should leave this alone. She understands where Ally's coming from. He'll kill them if they don't back off.

"Tori is such a gank." Ally says as she walks over to Cat. "Seriously."

"I wouldn't say that-" Cat starts to say. Okay, so maybe Tori was being a gank, but Cat supposes that she understands. She would love to quit this mission right now, but they've gotten so far already. It's too late to back out now. They have to keep going until Tyson Hunter is in prison. But Cat can also understand where Ally's coming from. This mission is so risky, you know? Are they willing to risk their lives to get this guy arrested?

"Come on," Ally says. "You know she was being a jerk."

"Maybe so..."

"Girls, could you help me with something?"

They turn around, jumping when they come face to face with Mr. Hunter. Oh, chiz. This isn't good. Normally, they wouldn't be bothered with a teacher asking them for help, but they already know the truth about Mr. Hunter. They don't trust him at all. His definition of help is probably a lot different than their definition. Someone like him can't be trusted. Even Cat knows that.

"Well, we have to get to class." Ally smiles nervously.

"It won't take long at all." Mr. Hunter tells them. "I just need your help getting something from my car."

"Um, well, we-" Ally stammers.

"Okay!" Cat says suddenly, not missing Ally's shocked expression. But both girls reluctantly follow him, walking close to each other. Cat knows that she shouldn't have said okay to Mr. Hunter's request, but she couldn't help it! She's just naturally polite. When an adult ask for help, her first instinct is to help them. But isn't like other adults. He's dangerous and...not nice at all.

"What do you need help with?" Ally asks suspiciously as they follow him to his car. They watch as he opens the backseat door.

"Come here and I'll show you." Mr. Hunter says, motioning to them. They slowly walk over to him, thinking that he really wants to show them something. But he doesn't. Suddenly, he grabs Ally and shoves her into the backseat of the car. Cat screams and tries to run away, but Mr. Hunter grabs her and begins dragging her back over to the car. He shoves her into the backseat, next to Ally. Then he drives away.

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Cat and Ally?" Logan asks worriedly as he approaches the guys.

"I haven't seen them all day." James replies. "Not since they left the library."

"You don't think something happened to them, do you?" Logan asks.

"We'll find out." Kendall tells him, squeezing his shoulder. That's good to know. Logan wants to know where his baby sister and her friend are. He's in overprotective brother mode right now, which means that he wants to know where his sister is. If he finds out that someone is hurting her, he's gonna be wazzed off. Like, seriously, he will beat the chiz out of anyone that harms Ally.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Mr. Hunter all day either." Carlos says softly.

"You don't think that he has Cat and Ally, do you know?" Logan asks softly. He would be upset if anyone took the girls, but Mr. Hunter is a suspected serial killer. They have to find out where the girls are and if they're with Mr. Hunter, they need to save them. Logan isn't about to let their lives end at sixteen/seventeen years old. No one should have to die young.

"I don't know." Kendall responds. "But we'll find out."

* * *

**Review! :D**


	29. Before It's Too Late

"What is wrong with you?" Ally yells at Mr. Hunter.

"I know you kids have been meddling in my business." Mr. Hunter replies, kneeling in front of her. She gulps heavily as he puts a gun to her temple. She can't believe this is happening. Well, she can see him doing this to some people, but just not her and Cat. She thought that they could get through this mission with no trouble at all. Of course, she should have known better.

"You can't prove anything!" She retorts.

"Oh really? Allyce Mitchell, didn't you know that I've been tracking Tori's cell phone?" Mr. Hunter asks smoothly, pulling the gun away from her head. Ally glares at him, trying to avoid looking afraid. He's insane! He is out of his mind! Okay? He doesn't need to be in prison! He needs to be INSTITUTIONALIZED!

"I keep up with you brats." Mr. Hunter says coldly, standing up. Ally and Cat both try to move, but their arms are tied behind their backs. Wow, that makes escaping even more difficult. They've gotta find a way to get out of here, but they know that it's gonna be hard. She wishes that they could trick Mr. Hunter into leaving. That would be pretty hard, though. He's not gonna leave. He wouldn't want his latest victims to escape.

"Have you ever seen Keeping Up With The Kardashians?" Cat asks him. Really? She's thinking about reality TV at a time like this? They have a serious problem right now! They don't have time to think about TV. They have to figure out how they're gonna get out of here!

"I hate reality TV." Mr. Hunter says gruffly.

"Why are you doing this?" Ally asks him. "Do you get joy out of hurting innocent people? Do you really enjoy that?"

"Don't think that I do this for no reason, _princess._" Mr. Hunter responds. "This is Hollywood, Ally. There are a lot of rich people that have items that I can sell and get a lot of money."

"You are one sick man."

"I know." Mr. Hunter replies, patting her head. He starts walks toward a door, giving them a warning look before exiting the room. Ugh, Ally hates being in this _stupid _warehouse. You know where they are? LA's MURDER DISTRICT! THE FREAKING MURDER DISTRICT OF LOS ANGELES! She would rather go back to crazy, psychotic, uptight, controlling BEL AIR! Bel Air may be creepy, but nothing compares to being stuck at a warehouse in LA's murder district. She's gonna gave to take an aspirin when she gets out of here.

"Ally?" Cat questions quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Are we gonna get out of here?"

"We'll figure something out." Ally says with a comforting smile.

* * *

"You know, Mr. Hunter left school and never came back." Andre says, leaning against the lockers. Logan just nods in response. He can't stop thinking about Ally. He knows that Mr. Hunter took her and Cat, but he just prays that they're okay. He's not about to let anyone hurt his baby sister.

"We'll find her." Camille says, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"I'm freaking out." Logan admits. He can't help it! He's dying to know that Ally and Cat are okay. They're too young to die! And no one should have to die because of some sick crime. They've gotta stop him! It's bad enough that he has already harmed so many people, but Logan draws the line when it comes to his sister. He won't let anyone hurt her. If he has anything to do with it, TH is gonna rot in prison.

"After school,we'll look for her." Beck tells him.

"Yeah." James nods, looking just as worried as Logan. Anyway, Logan closes his locker, his arm still around Camille's shoulders. His mind is fully focused on Ally, worry consuming him. He wants Ally and Cat here with them, not with some sick minded killer. He's really scared that Mr. Hunter is gonna kill them, like he has done to his other victims.

"I think I might know where they are." Tori says as she walks over to them. Jade, Jo, Stephanie, and Lucy are right behind her.

"Where?" Logan asks hopefully.

"LA's murder district." Tori responds. "I don't know_ exactly_ where they are, but I think I know the area they're in. I have a feeling they're in the murder district. Now we just have to figure out what building they're in."

"Yeah." Logan agrees reluctantly. LA's murder district? This is even worse than he thought.

* * *

"Okay, what are we gonna do?" Carlos asks. "We can't just drive into LA's murder district and start searching for our missing friends. We could get killed!"

"We have to make ourselves look like one of them." Beck tells them. "You know what people in LA's murder district look like! They're rough! We have to look as rough as the other people that live there! And I know how to do it. When I worked on that Melinda Murray movie, I became pretty good friends with the stylist and I'm sure that he would be willing to help us out."

"I guess that's not a bad idea." James nods. He's really scared, though. They already know what Mr. Hunter is capable of and James is concerned that Ally and Cat are gonna become a part of his long list of victims. They don't deserve to die, especially not this way. That's why searching for them in LA's murder district, although risky, is probably the right thing to do. They must do whatever it takes to save Ally and Cat from falling victim to murder.

"Do you have his number?" Robbie asks Beck.

"Yeah." Beck responds, looking through his contacts. "I'll call him right now."

"Hey, my mom isn't home yet, is she?" Kendall questions, looking around 2J.

"She's in San Diego, remember?" Logan reminds him.

"Oh yeah."

James watches as Beck dials the number and walks into another room. He hopes that they can pull this off. They need to get Ally and Cat back before Mr. Hunter can hurt them. This guy should not be allowed to hurt anyone else. He has done enough damage already, but you know what? It's time to put his cruel game to an end.

"I'm really worried about them." Logan says quietly.

"We all are." Jo says softly, resting her head on Kendall's shoulder.

"I saw we take my shotgun with us." Lucy tells them. "If he tries to hurt anyone, then I just-"

"Lucy, we're not gonna shoot him." James mutters. By the way, he really wishes that he could end this relationship between him and Lucy. They're better off as friends, not as a couple. Lucy is cool and hot, but they're just not as compatible as James thought. Him and Ally, on the other hand, would make a great couple. When they kissed, he felt the sparks. It was full of passion.

"Fine!" Lucy snaps. James glares at her and she glares back. They're about like Beck and Jade, except Beck and Jade are truly in love. But both Jade and Lucy are temperamental, bossy, and controlling. James needs a sweet, calm, friendly girlfriend, like Ally. He doesn't wanna hurt Lucy, but he shouldn't have to stay in a relationship if he's not happy. They'll have to talk about that later.

"He said to come right over to his place." Beck says as he returns to the living room.

"Let's go." Kendall sighs, standing up. Everyone else does the same and they quickly follow Beck out of the apartment. Hopefully, they can save Ally and Cat before it's too late.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	30. Rescue Me

"Will this work?" Beck's former stylist, Pierre, asks. The teens all look down at their new attire. Lots of leather, ripped jeans, even some fake tattoos and piercings...Yep, they won't look suspicious. Truthfully, they're a little concerned about going to the most dangerous part of LA. Bad chiz happens in LA's murder district, but that's where they're going. They have to save Ally and Cat, though.

"Yeah, looks good." Beck responds.

"Just one question." Pierre says. "Why did you guys need me to do this?"

"Oh, just for fun." Beck replies awkwardly. "We're just gonna walk around and see if we can get a reaction out of people."

Logan gulps heavily. Okay, it looks like Pierre has fallen for Beck's lie. Now they need to get out of here and save his sister and her friend. He refuses to let Mr. Hunter hurt anyone else. Ally and Cat certainly don't deserve to die. They haven't done anything to hurt anyone. Why would Mr. Hunter want to hurt someone that hasn't done anything to deserve it? Ally and Cat are both sweet, lovable girls.

"Oh," Pierre says slowly. "Okay! Have fun!"

"Bye!" They all say before rushing out of the house. Logan anxiously gets into the driver's seat of the Big Time Rush mobile, waiting for Kendall, James, Carlos, and Jo to get into the car. Then he starts the car and backs out of the driveway. He follows Beck down the street, anxious to find his sister. He almost feels like crying because all he can think about is what might be happening to the girls right now.

* * *

"Are you gonna kill us?" Ally asks flatly.

"Hmm, not yet." Mr. Hunter replies.

"You know, I can see why you fit in _so well _at Hollywood Arts." Ally tells him. "You're a _very _good actor."

"Yeah, I know."

Cat stays silent and watches Ally and Mr. Hunter. She can see the gun hooked to the back of the man's belt, fearful of what he might do. She doesn't wanna die! She has family and friends that she cares about! She wants to be an actress someday! There's so much that she wants to do! She can't do anything if she's dead! And what about Ally? Ally doesn't deserve to die either.

"Why do you need money?" Ally asks him.

"I owe a few people." Mr. Hunter says before standing up. Cat stares at the floor, knowing that he's looking at her. She just wants to get out of here. She doesn't like being tied up and not having any freedom. She hasn't even been to the restroom since Mr. Hunter kidnapped him. She doesn't need to go right now, but she knows that she's eventually gonna need to go and this meanie isn't gonna let her.

"So you're killing innocent people just to get money to pay some other people back?" Ally questions.

"Exactly." Mr. Hunter says, tapping Ally's nose. Cat whimpers as she slowly looks up at him, shaking in fear. Where are their friends? Surely someone will notice that they're gone and come to rescue them. Someone needs to save them! Cat wants someone to get them out of here! She doesn't like this stupid warehouse and the stupid murder district! She can't believe that she use to think Mr. Hunter was cool! On his first day at Hollywood Arts, he seemed like a normal teacher.

"You know, you can't keep doing this forever." Ally points out.

"Don't be so sure, princess." Mr. Hunter says coolly. "Don't be so sure."

Cat whimpers again. She wants her freedom back. She misses her home, she misses her friends and family, she misses Hollywood Arts, and she misses her normal life. Life went downhill as soon as they started this stupid mission. If they had just left it alone and told the police, maybe she and Ally wouldn't be in this position.

"My brother got arrested last night." She announces.

"Shut up." Mr. Hunter says, pointing the gun at her. Well, that definitely shuts her up. By the way, her brother didn't do anything serious. He was just caught running around the neighborhood in his underwear, singing Make It Shine at the top of his lungs and annoying all their neighbors. One old lady threw a stick at him. Another man threatened to get his baseball bat.

"Okay." Cat squeaks.

"I'm gonna leave the room for a moment." Mr. Hunter says calmly. "Don't move."

Then he disappears, leaving Ally and Cat all alone.

* * *

"I don't like this place!" Carlos yells.

"None of us do." Kendall replies.

James hates the thought of Ally and Cat being alone with Mr. Hunter. They already know that he's perfectly capable of killing them and for all anyone knows, he might have done it already. He's dying to free them and get Mr. Hunter arrested. He knows that it's probably not a good idea to be in LA's murder district, but he'll do anything if it means saving his friends from being killed.

"Does anyone know which building they might be in?" Jo questions, looking out the window.

"Nope." James sighs. This is a very scary looking area. It's perfect for criminals, though. If James had to guess, he would say that the girls are in a warehouse. Isn't that where a lot of kidnapping victims are taken? He wishes that they could track Ally and Cat's cell phones. That would make it a lot easier to find them. How are they gonna find the girls if they don't know exactly where the girls are?

"Hey, let's ask that guy!" Carlos suggests, pointing to a guy standing on the side of the road.

"He looks scary." Logan gulps. "Maybe we shouldn't."

"Just do it." James mutters. Logan sighs as he pulls up to the curb, rolling the front passengers side window down. The man is fairly large, with a bald head, black T shirt and jeans, a few tattoos, and pierced ears. He's very intimidating. James can't believe that Carlos suggested asking this guy for help. For all they know, he might be as dangerous as Mr. Hunter. Everyone in the LA murder district has gotten in trouble with the law. Considering the area's name, he's assuming that many of them are murderers.

"Um, hi," Kendall says awkwardly. "We need to ask you something."

"What?" The scary man says coldly.

''Have you see a many with two teenage girls? One of them is a red head and one of them is a brunette." Kendall tells him with a nervous smile.

"Oh! Come to think of it, I _did _see someone that fits that description." The man responds. "They went to a warehouse just around the corner. To be specific, it's right next to the diner. You'll recognize it when you see it."

"Thanks!" Logan says, rolling the windows back up. He drives a little farther down the street before turning right. They all look out the window in search of the diner. Hey...Hey, James sees it! And the warehouse is right next to it! Ally and Cat are in that building! James is both scared and eager! He's gonna be so happy when they find out that Ally and Cat are okay!

"I guess this is the place." Jo says anxiously.

"Yeah, this is it." Logan nods. "What are we gonna do?"

James looks behind them and sees that their other friends have parked as well. Now they've gotta figure out exactly how they wanna go about getting Ally and Cat out of there.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	31. Hostage

"Okay, how exactly are we gonna get in?" Jade asks, looking at the freaky warehouse.

"I say that a couple of us should distract TH, while the rest go and rescue Ally and Cat." Tori says as they carefully step out of the car. They don't wanna draw any unwanted attention. Tori hopes that they can get through this without getting injured or killed. It's a dangerous thing to do, but it's necessary. They could just call the police, but those guys would never find Ally and Cat in time.

"I think that Robbie, Andre, and Beck should go." Jade says, looking at the three boys.

"Say what?" Beck questions.

"Find Hunter and distract him." Jade says, pushing her boyfriend toward the entrance. Tori gives Andre and Robbie a look, watching as they quickly follow Beck. She peeks through the window, her eyes widening when she sees Ally and Cat. They're alive! Oh, she's so relieved. She actually feels bad for almost getting into a fight with Ally earlier. She understands why everyone else is so apprehensive. It's just that she really wants to stop this guy from causing anymore damage.

"The guys went to the back!" She tells the others, who are getting out of their own vehicles. "Let's get Ally and Cat."

She leads them to the entrance, quietly pulling the door open.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ally asks in surprise.

"Saving your butts." Lucy says, removing a pocket knife from her jeans pocket. She kneels by Ally and starts cutting the rope. Jade does the same for Cat, using her scissors. Finally, their hands are free and the two girls stand up, hugging their friends. Tori watches as Ally hugs Logan. It's sweet how close those two are.

"We need to get out of here." Stephanie tells them. "Is anyone gonna let the guys know that we're ready to go?"

"Oh, you're not going anywhere."

They turn around and come face to face with Mr. Hunter. Oh, chiz. Yeah, they were really hoping that they could get out of here before he noticed anything. Hey! He has Beck, Andre, and Robbie handcuffed together. Well, their wrists are handcuffed together. Beck is in the middle, while Andre and Robbie are handcuffed on each side of him. Dang it!

"Get against the wall." Mr. Hunter says, pointing a gun at them. It's probably best to do what he says, so they all sit down with their backs against the wall.

* * *

"You know, if you're gonna keep us against our will, it would be great if we could at least know why." Kendall tells him.

"I need money." Mr. Hunter tells him. "So I killed off a few people, stole their jewelry and other valuable items, and I've been selling them."

Logan rolls his eyes, taking Ally's hand in his. She rests her head on his shoulder and he gently kisses the top of her head. They're still in a bad situation, but he's happy that she's okay. If anything happened to her, he doesn't know what he would do. He couldn't possibly take it if he lost his baby sister.

"I'm gonna leave the room again, but I'm gonna warn you about something." Mr. Hunter tells them."Even if you escape, I will find you and I will kill you."

Then he leaves the room once again.

"Lucy, get the gun from your car." Jo whispers. Lucy stands up and runs to the door without making too much noise.

"Wait!" She says suddenly. "Why don't I just call the police and tell them where we are?"

"That could also work." Kendall agrees. "Yeah, do that."

Lucy gives them two thumbs up and sneaks out the front door. Logan looks at Ally and wraps his arms around her, protecting her. No one hurts Ally and gets away with it. When some guy was harrassing her when she was a freshman, Logan almost beat the guy up, but the guy got suspended for some other reason.

"I hope the police show up soon." Cat says quietly.

"They will." Andre says. "You know, hopefully."

"Hey!" They hear Lucy whisper. "The cops are on their way!"

She sits back down, looking like she never left. They are all surprised when Mr. Hunter returns from the back and they notice the gleaming metal in his hand. Logan tightens his arms around Ally, glaring at the horrible man in front of them. He can't believe that some people are really this mean.

"If I give you ten dollars, will you let us go?" Jade asks boredly.

"No, but I will take the ten dollars." Mr. Hunter replies.

"Yeah, you're getting nothing until you let us go." Jade retorts. Logan can't believe that Jade actually thought that bribing him would work. Bribery won't work on this guy. Logan only feels comforted by the fact that the police are gonna be here soon. Then they can all return to their normal lives. By the way, he's never getting involved in something like this ever again.

"Well, why don't I show you what happens when I don't get what I want?" Mr. Hunter asks, walking over to James. "You know, you're a pretty fit guy, but I know that you're more vulnerable than you look."

He suddenly grabs James's wrist and yanks him off the ground, twisting his arm behind his back. James cries out, looking at his friends with desperation. They all wanna help him, but they don't know what to do. Can they do anything without getting killed? They don't want him to hurt James.

"Leave him alone!" Ally yells.

"You know, you're a real pain in my behind." Mr. Hunter growls, dropping James. He storms over to Ally and pulls her away from Logan, grabbing her by her hair. Logan watches fearfully as Mr. Hunter pulls Ally's hair. This man really sickens him. He hates Mr. Hunter! At first, the man seemed like a normal History teacher, but he's far from it.

"You!" Mr. Hunter yells at James, pointing the gun at him. "Back against the wall!"

James keeps his left arm against his chest as he crawls back over to the wall. Mr. Hunter must have twisted his arm pretty bad. He looks like he's in a lot of pain. He'll have to see a doctor when they get out of here.

A few minutes later, they hear sirens and see flashing lights outside. Mr. Hunter suddenly drops Ally and watches in...Well, it seems like fear. For the first time, he actually looks afraid. He's just afraid of getting caught, though. He doesn't feel guilty. Anyone can see that. Someone like Tyson Hunter will never feel true regret for their actions. They'll just regret getting busted.

"Who called the cops?" He yells, pointing his gun at them.

"No one!" Beck lies. They all watch as he runs through another doorway, disappearing from their sight.

* * *

**It seems like TH is gonna try to run from the cops:O Will the police catch him? ;)**

**Review! :D**


	32. Over

"I think he ran!" Rex exclaims. "Let's get out of here!"

That sounds like a good idea. They all stand up and rush toward the front doors, quickly heading outside. The police are here, waiting for Mr. Hunter. Well, they shouldn't be waiting! They should be getting their butts into the warehouse and actually searching for the jerk. They won't accomplish anything if they just stand around. Mr. Hunter has escaped and they might barely be able to catch him if they start looking right now!

"Where is the guy that kidnapped you kids?" One of the policemen asks them.

"He escaped through the back!" Jo tells him. The policeman motions for the others to follow him and they walk into the building, holding their guns in front of them. Ally frowns as she stands close to Logan, truly relieved to be out of that horrible place. This has definitely been the scariest day of her life. She never thought that she would almost become the victim of a serial killer. Well, all that matters is that they're all okay.

"Are any of you kids hurt? Do we need to call an ambulance?" Another policeman asks them.

"He twisted my arm, but I can wait." James says, still holding his left arm. Then the rest of the policemen enter the warehouse, leaving the teens all by themselves. Ally looks at James and walks over him, carefully taking his arm. It's kind of bruised where Mr. Hunter grabbed him, but it doesn't look too bad. She still feels bad for him, though. He looks pretty uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" She asks, touching his arm.

"Yeah." James says weakly, flinching in pain. "What about you?"

"I'm good." Ally sighs, slowly letting go of his arm. She looks at Lucy from the corners of her eyes, noticing that James's girlfriend is glaring at her. Okay, she's not trying to upset anyone. She was just making sure that James is okay. Is there anything wrong with that? Why does Lucy get so jealous?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asks calmly.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Lucy asks her. "You like James. No, scratch that! You _love _him."

"Lucy, not now." James protests.

"If you two like each other, just be honest." Lucy tells him. "James, if you wanna be with her, then we should just break up right now."

Wow, Ally was not expecting that. She didn't wanna break James and Lucy up. She doesn't want them to be together if James isn't happy, but Ally doesn't wanna be the reason that they broke up. This wasn't her intention at all.

"You know what? You're right." James tells Lucy. "We _should _break up. Our relationship was great when we first started dating, but once the new wore off, it wasn't that great anymore. I don't wanna hurt you, but-"

"Hey, I get it." Lucy interrupts. "I actually feel the same way."

"Really?" James asks in surprise. Lucy nods in response. Well, that was unexpected. Ally thought that she would be really wazzed off, but she's not mad at all. It seems like she wanted out of the relationship as much as James did. Ally is happy about that. It saves both of them from heartbreak. Instead, they seem to be relieved. It's probably no fun being in a relationship if it's not with the right person.

"Now I can do this." James says, facing Ally. He pulls her into a kiss. Normally, Ally wouldn't mind, but she keeps her eyes open and glances at Logan, who is staring at her with an unreadable expression. Yeah, they're definitely gonna have to talk about this later.

"Hey, we need you kids to come down to the station." A policemen says as he walks back outside.

"Alright." Kendall agrees. "Let's go, everyone."

* * *

"Are you kids okay?" Mama Knight asks as she walks into the police station.

"Yeah, we're fine." Kendall says, hugging his mom.

"You scared the chiz out of us!" Katie tells them. While everyone else is talking to Mama Knight, Tori is just sitting in one o the chairs. After they were questioned about what happened, they've been waiting for their parents to come and pick them up. Mrs. Vega just texted Tori and said that she's on her way to pick Tori and Trina up.

There is one thing on Tori's mind, aside from what they went through today. She has been thinking a lot about who she has become since the Platinum Music Awards. She doesn't wanna be the crazy, wild mean girl anymore. She's tired of the overuse of makeup, the wild behavior, and the skanky attire that she has worn in music videos and performances. She just wants to be herself, not who her record company wants her to be.

She stands up and walks down the hallway, turning right and walking into the restroom. She approaches the mirror and takes a good look at cannot believe how fake she looks. Too much makeup, these clothes aren't her style at all, and she really doesn't know why she got the purple tipped hair. She can't do this anymore.

First step: Ditching Starstruck Records

She pulls her cell phone out of her purse and dials Mason's phone number. She'll find another record company! Like Rocque Records! Gustavo Rocque may have anger issues, but he accepts the BTR guys for who they are. He doesn't try to make them be something they're not. It's time for Tori to stand up for herself.

"Hello?" Mason Thornsmith says with his British accent.

"Mason, it's Tori."

"Tori! Um, why are you calling?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I quit! I'll find another record company that won't turn me into a fake."

"Tori, what are you-" Mason stammers. "You just released your first album!"

"And I will find another company to help me with my second! Goodbye!" Tori says before hanging up. She flips her hair over her shoulder, mumbling under her breath as she gets a makeup removal wipe from her purse. She's done with being a puppet. It's time for her to become the real Tori Vega.

She begins removing the makeup until it's completely gone. She proceeds to remove the two extra piercings she was forced to get in each ear. Then she gets an old change of clothes and walks into a stall. Once she changes her clothes, she can fix her hair and she'll finally look like her old self.

She changes into the jeans, long sleeve aqua shirt, and brown leather jacket, pairing it with some white leather boots. She stuffs the old clothes into her gym bag and exits the stall. Now she just has to do something about her hair. It doesn't look terrible, but there's too much wave. She needs to make the look less extreme.

She takes a comb and runs it through her brown locks. Almost there...Okay, she looks normal again!

"Tori, mom and dad are-" Trina starts to say, "What happened to you?"

"This is me." Tori replies, motioning to herself. "I'm done being fake."

* * *

"You mean to tell me that you kids have been investigating this guy by yourselves?" Mama Knight asks Ally and the BTR guys.

"Are you insane?" Kelly asks them.

"We just didn't wanna get a bunch of attention from the media!" Kendall explains. "So we decided to handle it ourselves!"

"But-" Gustavo starts.

"We sorry that we didn't tell you." Ally says, wrapping her arms around James's waist. Logan watches his sister and best friend closely. He can't believe what he has seen today. James is a great guy, but he's a player. Logan can't allow a guy like James to mess with his baby sister. He has to protect her from heartbreak and he really thinks that dating James is a bad idea.

"He could have killed you!" Mama Knight reprimands. Logan watches as Ally rests her head against James's chest, shaking his head. He wants Ally to be happy, but he doesn't know why she couldn't be happy with someone else. Yeah, James is his friend, but he needs to think about what's best for Ally.

"Hey, I need to talk to you two." He says, pointing to Ally and James. They frown in confusion, but they follow him into his shared bedroom with Carlos. He gives them a look, crossing his arms. He wants to make sure that Ally is gonna get her hair ripped to shreds. If his sister gets hurt, he's gonna rip James to shreds. Yeah, it sounds harsh, but he's Ally's big brother. He has to be tough on anyone that hurts her.

"What's going on?" He asks them.

"Um, we're a couple." Ally says slowly. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah! James, you're my best friend, but your dating history isn't exactly great." Logan says calmly.

"If you're worried about me hurting Ally, I promise you that I won't." James tells him, wrapping his arms around Ally. "I care about her as much as you do! I would never do anything to hurt her. Just trust us, okay?"

Trust James? Logan doesn't know...

"Please?" Ally pleads, grabbing his hand. "Let us date? Come on."

"Fine." Logan mumbles. Ally smiles and throws her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. Then she turns to face James and they kiss, while Logan rolls his eyes. Great, his sister and best friend are dating. They were held hostage by a psycho serial killer and now Logan's sister and his best friend are a couple. Life is never gonna be the same, is it?

"By the way, you still need to see a doctor about your arm." He tells James.

"Aww, what if they give me shots?"

"They won't give you any shots! Just put some ice on your arm, while I get Mama Knight to schedule an appointment." Logan says calmly.

"Darn it!"

* * *

**Review! :D**


	33. Normality Is Back

**Local Teens Investigate Closeted Serial Killer**

**Kendall Knight**

**James Diamond**

**Carlos Garcia**

**Logan Mitchell**

**Ally Mitchell**

**Stephanie King**

**Camille Roberts**

**Jo Taylor**

**Lucy Stone**

**Tori Vega**

**Trina Vega**

**Jade West**

**Cat Valentine**

**Andre Harris**

**Beck Oliver**

**Robbie Shapiro**

**Those are the names of a group of teens that investigated a serial killer. After a fellow student was found dead and these teens began receiving threatening messages from someone named "TH," they begin searching for clues that might lead them to the culprit. TH turned out to be none other than Tyson Hunter, a History teacher at Hollywood Arts High School.**

**According to Kendall Knight, lead singer of popular boy band Big Time Rush, they found out quite a bit of information about Hunter's past. This information includes Hunter being fired from an old job at a deli in New York City, an abusive relationship with an ex girlfriend, and another abusive relationship with his ex wife, with whom he has a fifteen year old daughter with.**

**Knight also discussed the threats that they received from Hunter. "Most of the messages were basically him threatening to kill us." He said. "Even more disturbing, he was even able to break into our homes and put the messages on our computers, walls, or mirrors." He added that, at one point, Ally Mitchell even found a message on a window in a bathroom at Rocque Records.**

**"It was very frightening." Mitchell said.**

**The teens also admit to breaking into Hunter's home to find more personal clues that might lead them to the truth. "We found a shotgun, some stolen jewelry, and a diary with the names and pictures of his victims." Cat Valentine said. Hunter, who was recently captured, has reportedly admitted to drowning Kaycee Hunter, a fifteen year old girl who drowned at Shadow Creek park more than two years ago.**

"This is great." Tori says, reading the article. "We did it, you guys."

"Who knew that we could actually bust a serial killer?" Beck says, looking over Tori's shoulder.

"We did it together." Kendall tells them. "We could have never gotten this done if we hadn't stuck together."

"Very true." Ally agrees with a smile.

They all nod in agreement. The past week has been insane in a really good way. They're even more popular than they were before. They're not hungry for popularity or anything, but the extra attention is pretty cool. They just did an interview with Pop Tiger about their experience and their fame is increasing, even though some of them aren't even singers or actors. Heck, a local comedy club called Robbie and asked him to perform this Saturday with Rex.

"You know, I wrote a really good song for the upcoming talent show." Ally adds. "Wanna hear it!"

"Let's hear it." Logan says, ruffling her hair. Ally smiles as she grabs her guitar, sitting on the small stage in Sikowitz's classroom. She has been working on this song all week and she just finished it. She's very proud of it and she just wants to play it already. Anyway, she starts strumming her guitar and begins singing her new tune.

**_(Verse 1)_**

_Life has been a little bit insane_

_Drama has been all around us_

_But it's all worth it_

_Because I've got you in my life_

_And everything seems so perfect now_

_Nothing could ruin it_

_You, me, together_

_That's how it should be_

**_(Chorus)_**

_In a dark room, you light it up_

_When the skies are grey, you're my sunshine_

_Life is so good with you around to make my pain go away_

_You're my dream come true_

**_(Verse 2)_**

_When the world is crashing all around us_

_We won't break_

_We'll stand up, push the haters aside_

_And live life the way we want_

_With nothing in our way_

_We'll stay just the way we are_

_Nothing will change between us_

**_(Chorus)_**

_In a dark room, you light it up_

_When the skies are grey, you're my sunshine_

_Life is so good with you around to make my pain go away_

_You're my dream come true_

**_(Verse 3)_**

_When it gets complicated, we push on_

_When it gets hard, we stay strong_

_Ooooohhhh!_

**_(Chorus)_**

_In a dark room, you light it up_

_When the skies are grey, you're my sunshine_

_Life is so good with you around to make my pain go away_

_You're my dream come true_

"Not bad, Ally." Tori says, nodding. "Not bad at all."

"Alright, who wants to play some alphabetical improv?" Sikowitz asks enthusiastically as he enters the room. They are all happy to see their favorite acting teacher. He's not normal, but he's cool. You know, he's not crazy like Mr. Hunter. As weird as he is, they know that he wouldn't hurt a fly.

"One time, my brother ate a bug." Cat says randomly. "I think it was an ant."

"Your brother is very weird." Carlos tells her.

"I know." Cat nods.

"Well, there are obviously some things that haven't changed." James says, pulling Ally onto his lap.

"Yeah, seriously, let's get started!" Sikowitz tells them. "Beck, Andre,Cat, and Tori, get up here!"

Those four walk onto the stage and begin playing the popular improv game, while their classmates watch in amusement. It's nice to know that everything is back to normal. No more investigating, no more lying, just normality. Normality is something that they haven't had in a few weeks, but they've finally got it back.

Jade looks toward the door next to the stage and sees a ghostly figure standing there. This time, however, Kaycee doesn't appear angry. She actually seems happy and at peace. She must have come to her senses and realized that they did the right thing by letting the police handle Mr. Hunter's punishment.

Kaycee smiles at her and, when no one's looking, she smiles back. Then Kaycee disappears. Yep, everything is finally the way it should be. It's not necessarily normal because, as you know, Hollywood Arts isn't a normal school. You know, it's just as normal as it has always been. All they can say is that everything is okay again. They finally have their lives back.

* * *

**Yes, this is the last chapter! *whimper* Anyway, thank you so much to EVERYONE that reviewed! Your reviews make me smile:) **

**By the way, what did you think of the song? ;) I would love to hear your opinions!**

**Review! :D**


End file.
